Les voisins de l'appartement n12
by Orpheo Luplian
Summary: Stiles emménage dans un nouvel appartement, jusqu'ici tout va bien. Puis il rencontre ses voisins de palier et là...tout dérape. UA, relations HxH.
1. Chapitre 1

Bon, j'ai commencé à écrire ce machin et au final je me suis dit que le publier pourrait être sympa, alors voilà. C'est publié. Pouf.

Bien sûr les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas et tout le tralala. Nan parce que si c'était le cas, Boyd, Erica et Allison et Aiden seraient encore vivants mais bon je ne vais pas m'aventurer sur ce terrain parce que j'en aurais pour des heures et que ça me blase déjà. Donc, un petit chapitre pour commencer. Bon c'est pas du sérieux hein mais ce n'est pas dit que ça reste si léger tout du long. Dépends dans quelle direction je vais partir et comme je le sais pas encore moi-même…lalalala.

D'ailleurs je tiens à m'excuser pour mon humour déplorable.

Voilà. Je vous dis donc à bientôt.

Tchus'

* * *

« Tadaaaa ! »

Avec un grand sourire, je me tourne vers mes amis, pressé de voir leur réaction. Mon sourire se fane rapidement toutefois quand je vois la tête qu'ils tirent. Je n'ai pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que je suis enseveli sous plusieurs critiques, plus ou moins mordantes selon la personne.

« Je ne te savais pas si pauvre Stilinski.

- Tu…comptes vraiment habiter ici ?

- C'est horrible.

- On dirait qu'il va s'écrouler au moindre coup de vent ton machin… »

Ils sont doués. Ils viennent de réussir à faire disparaitre toute trace d'enthousiasme de mon organisme en deux secondes. Je remarque alors que je les regarde la bouche grande ouverte et m'empresse de la refermer.

Ok je me suis peut-être avancé un peu vite en disant qu'ils allaient adorer l'immeuble.

« Je vous déteste. »

Oui, je viens de leur balancer ça avec une moue boudeuse et j'ai bien conscience d'avoir l'éloquence d'un gamin de cinq ans mais tant pis. C'est la seule répartie qui me soit venue sur l'instant. Ils haussent les épaules.

« Stiles, tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé de déménager tout de suite. »

Je fixe Allison et tombe sur son sourire hésitant mais sincère. C'est la seule qui a fait un effort jusqu'ici et j'ai envie de lui faire un câlin. Je me retiens, cependant. Parce que je suis quand même vexé.

« Je ne comprends pas ce qui vous déplait tant dans cet immeuble. Et non, je ne resterai pas une journée de plus à l'appartement ! »

Pas après avoir vu ce que j'ai vu.

Mes pensées doivent se refléter sur mon visage puisque que la brune reprend, d'un ton agacé cette fois :

« Oh ne fais pas ton prude Stilinski ! C'est arrivé une fois et tu te doutais bien qu'on ne jouait pas au scrabble quand tu n'étais pas là ! Oui tu nous a vus en pleine act-

Non, on s'était promis de ne plus jamais en reparler ! Je plaque mes mains sur mes oreilles et me met à brailler de toute mes forces pour ne pas l'entendre.

- Urgh, Scott fais quelque chose ou je l'étrangle ! »

J'entends mon meilleur ami soupirer mais garde mes mains sur mes oreilles, au cas où. Scott ne fera rien. Je le sais et il le sait. Il y a un accord tacite entre nous qui stipule qu'il n'a pas le droit de prendre le parti de sa petite-amie contre moi. Parce que je suis celui qui lui a présenté la jolie brune – et que sa vie serait nulle à chier si je n'étais pas là-.

- Bon, tu nous le fais visiter ton appart' ou tu nous a juste trimbalé ici pour qu'on admire ce…truc ?

Je lance un sourire narquois à Scott et réplique, comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire : « Im-meuble, Scotty. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi de retenir certains mots mais-

- La ferme.

Mon sourire s'agrandit en entendant son grognement. Lydia et Jackson ricanent. C'est trop facile. On pourrait croire qu'après toutes ces années à mes côtés, il aurait développé un certain sens de la répartie mais non ce n'est pas le cas.

Ignorant mes traitres d'amis, je me dirige vers l'entrée et compose le code de l'interphone. Une pointe de satisfaction s'insinue en moi quand j'entends le bruit caractéristique de la porte qui s'ouvre. Je me tourne une nouvelle fois vers mes amis avec un grand sourire. Ils me regardent tous et je crois qu'ils sont amusés cette fois. Lydia secoue la tête d'un air…attendri ? Je me trompe surement parce que la rousse n'a jamais l'air attendri. Ça n'existe pas. Un air effrayant, démoniaque, machiavélique : oui, mais un air attendri : nop', ça jamais.

Je tiens la porte et les laisse passer devant moi, même s'ils ne le mérite pas.

Le hall d'entrée est modeste, mais propre. Et c'est tout ce qui importe non ? Des boites aux lettres recouvrent le mur de gauche et je pointe du doigt celle qui porte maintenant mon nom. Mes amis suivent la direction que je leur indique et soupirent de concert.

Quoi encore ?

« Tu as déjà emménagé ? », me demande Lydia d'une voix incrédule.

Ah, je ne leur ai pas précisé ?

Merde.

J'acquiesce vivement parce que mine de rien, je suis enthousiaste à l'idée d'habiter seul pour la première fois en 23 ans de vie.

« La dame de l'agence a dit que je pouvais emménager quand je voulais, alors j'ai pas trainé. »

Je grimace avant d'ajouter : « Vivre avec mon père ne m'avait pas manqué.

- C'est pour ça qu'on t'avait dit de rester le temps de trouver quelque chose. Ally aurait pu attendre un mois de plus pour s'installer tu sais ? », me dit Scott en fronçant les sourcils.

Je balaye sa réponse d'un geste de la main pour lui montrer que ce n'est rien.

« Et alors qu'on a visité plein d'appartements ensemble, tu en choisis un que je n'ai pas vu et qui en plus ressemble à un squat ?! »

Je déglutis difficilement et me tourne vers Lydia qui me lance son regard assassin n°36. Le ton est clairement accusateur et j'avoue ne pas savoir quoi lui répondre. Elle m'a trainé dans des dizaines d'endroits, voulant me trouver la « perle rare » comme elle disait mais il n'y a juste pas eu de déclic. Ici, quand j'y suis allé –seul parce que je savais que la jeune femme ne serait pas d'accord- je m'y suis tout de suite senti bien. Le quartier n'est pas très bien réputé mais au moins ici les gens vivent leur vie sans s'occuper des autres et je trouve ça agréable. Pas de jugement, contrairement au quartier où vivent Lydia et Jackson. Merde, nous n'avons jamais pu faire de fête sans que les vieux d'à côté appellent le poste du shérif en se plaignant du tapage nocturne.

Et ce n'était pas du tapage nocturne.

Je le sais, puisque je travaille là-bas et que c'est moi qu'on appelle quand il y a du vrai tapage nocturne. Croyez-moi, c'est pas du tout le même délire.

« Tu travaillais. Et il n'est pas si mal que ça. Ok la façade laisse à désirer mais je vous promets que l'appartement vaut le coup d'œil. »

Lydia me regarde suspicieusement un instant avant de finalement hausser les épaules d'un air indifférent.

Ouep. Elle va totalement se venger.

Je soupire et sent au même instant une main se poser sur mon épaule. Jackson me regarde sans rien dire et il se passe un de ses instants étrange où nous partageons une certaine complicité. C'est rare, majoritairement parce que le blond est un enfoiré de première quatre-vingt-dix pourcent du temps mais quand ça arrive, je réalise pendant quelques secondes que nous sommes vraiment amis.

« Allez, montre nous où tu fais pousser ta drogue! »

Bien sûr, il finit toujours par gâcher ces moments en ouvrant sa grande gueule.

Je me dégage brusquement pour lui montrer qu'il est con et il ricane, fier de lui. Ally et Scott ont rejoint Lydia devant l'ascenseur et ils regardent à présent la machine d'un air peu rassuré. Je soupire. « Il marche très bien, non personne n'est mort à l'intérieur et il n'y a pas de pisse non plus. Cet endroit est clean, quand est-ce que vous allez finalement le reconnaitre ? »

« Quand ça ne sera plus drôle, réplique Jackson et je lève les yeux au ciel en voyant les autres acquiescer.

-…Donc vous le faites exprès pour me faire chier ? »

« Ouep ! », répondent-ils tous en cœur, un sourire aux lèvres.

Pourquoi je suis ami avec eux déjà ?

* * *

Je me précipite hors de l'ascenseur et me met presque à bondir sur place tant mes amis sont lents.

« Et en plus il a fallu que tu prennes l'appartement qui se trouve au dernier étage. »

J'hausse les épaules. Il y a un raison à ça bien sûr mais je ne vais pas leur expliquer maintenant. Il faut qu'ils le voient, comme moi je l'ai vu. Un sourire aux lèvres, je traverse le palier et me dirige vers la porte d'entrée de mon tout nouvel appartement. En face de celle-ci, au bout du couloir se trouve une autre porte. L'appartement est déjà occupé mais je n'ai pas encore rencontré son locataire. L'agent immobilier a fait une tête étrange quand je l'ai évoqué mais elle n'a rien dit. Ça a titillé ma curiosité. Elle avait l'air à la fois effrayée et intriguée, ou intimidée. Difficile de savoir. J'ai bien envie de faire des recherches sur le mec du coup pour éviter les mauvaises surprises du style voisin meurtrier ou toxico…ou les deux. Putain. Je me mets à penser comme Lydia et Jackson. Faut que j'arrête. Peut-être que j'ai rêvé et que c'est un papy tout sympa qui joue de la clarinette le dimanche.

Ou aux échecs.

J'aime bien les échecs.

Je sors de mes pensées en entendant mon meilleur ami m'appeler. Il fait un geste vers la porte et je remarque que je suis planté devant depuis une bonne minute. Personne ne commente. Ils ont l'habitude en même temps. Mon TDHA provoque souvent ce genre d'absences et ils n'y font plus attention. Pareil pour le flot ininterrompu de paroles, ils s'y sont fait, en quelques sortes.

Je plonge mes mains dans mon gilet à capuche et en ressort un trousseau de clé monstrueusement chargé. Jackson hausse les sourcils avant de secouer la tête et j'hésite à lui tirer la langue. Il ne peut pas comprendre. Il n'a aucuns hobbies. Si ce n'est le sport. Et encore, seulement s'il joue.

J'enfonce les clés dans la serrure et me plaque contre la porte juste après l'avoir déverrouillée. Mes amis me regardent comme si j'étais taré et j'avoue éprouver une certaine satisfaction à l'idée qu'ils puissent encore s'étonner de mes actions après tout ce temps.

« Fermez les yeux ! »

Lydia lève les yeux au ciel et les autres continuent de me fixer.

« Fermez les yeux je vous dis ! Ou vous rentrez pas ! »

Ils finissent par m'écouter et je me décolle de la porte. J'attrape la main de Scott et leur dit de faire de même. Ils s'exécutent bon gré mal gré et je me retiens de pouffer en entendant Jackson râler. Je les conduis ensuite à l'intérieur et m'arrête à l'endroit que je pense être le plus approprié. Avec une certaine appréhension je lâche la main de mon meilleur ami et leur dit d'ouvrir les yeux.

Je ne quitte pas leur visage du regard tandis qu'ils ouvrent leurs paupières.

Le silence s'installe dans la pièce et je souris.

Parce qu'ils ont exactement la même réaction que moi lorsque j'ai pénétré dans cet endroit.

Les yeux grands ouverts, mes amis fixent la grande baie vitrée qui se trouve en face d'eux. Celle-ci s'étale sur toute la surface du loft et illumine la pièce. De là où nous somme, on peut voir toute la ville s'étaler sous nos yeux et le soleil couchant embelli encore un peu plus ce tableau. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai choisi cet endroit. La vue.

Pour la surface aussi. Le loft est grand et je peux y accueillir du monde sans qu'on ne se marche dessus. La cuisine se trouve dans un coin, séparée de la salle à manger par un long comptoir. La table vient de chez mon père. Elle était dans le garage et ne servait pas à grand-chose alors je l'ai prise. C'est une vieille table en bois longue et large. Très familiale. Ou tout du moins c'est l'idée que je m'en fais. A gauche de la cuisine, il y a la salle de bain. Seul pièce fermée de tout le loft. Ce qui est normal, je suppose. Pratique et fonctionnelle. Douche, toilette, lavabo. Boum, emballé c'est pesé.

Dans le coin opposé, on trouve le salon. Deux vieux canapés en cuir y trônent, vieux et usés, encerclant le meuble télé. Je l'ai ai trouvés dans une brocante et s'ils ont l'air d'avoir vécu la guerre ils n'en sont pas moins les canapés les plus confortables dans lesquels je me suis jamais vautrés. Et je me suis vautré dans beaucoup de canapés. Plusieurs cartons sont posés çà et là. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de tout vider dans la mesure où je n'ai emménagé qu'en début de semaine. J'ai installé un tapis au sol, parce que c'est doux et que j'aime pas les chaussons. Il est gris, pour aller avec les murs en briques et les canapés marron. Je crois. Je ne suis pas très porté déco, à vrai dire, je préfère que ce soit confortable et Lydia me le reproche assez quotidiennement –surtout quand il s'agit de mes fringues-. Sur le mur opposé à la vitre se trouve ma bibliothèque. Elle s'étale sur plusieurs mètres et est rempli de romans, bd, comics et dvd en tout genre. En face, mon bureau. Présentement en bordel. Parce que j'ai ramené tous les dossiers de mes enquêtes et que je n'ai pas eu le temps de les ranger. A côté de celui-ci, un tableau, sur lequel sont affichés tous les éléments du dossier en cours. Ma chambre se trouve au-dessus du salon, sur la mezzanine. Elle est seulement composé de mon lit et d'une commode parce que je n'y suis quasiment jamais.

Personnellement, je m'y sens bien. J'espère juste que ce sera le cas pour eux aussi.

Pour l'instant je n'en sais rien, vu qu'ils n'ont toujours pas ouvert leur bouche. Ils observent le loft silencieusement et je trépigne sur place.

« Ok, mec je m'excuse pour ce que je t'ai dit, il est génial ! »

Voilà, je savais bien qu'il était mon meilleur ami pour une bonne raison ! Le visage de Scott se fend en un grand sourire et je sais que j'arbore le même. Il va ensuite s'affaler sur un canapé et pousse un gémissement de bien-être. « Enorme. », murmure-t-il et j'éclate de rire parce que c'était tellement prévisible.

« La vue est magnifique Stiles, je comprends pourquoi tu l'as choisi ! »

Cette fois-ci je cède à ma pulsion et emprisonne Allison dans un câlin étouffant. La brune éclate de rire. Si je n'étais pas plus porté sur les hommes et que ce n'était pas la copine de mon meilleur ami, je crois que je l'épouserais. « Merci, partenaire. »

« Hum, il manque encore quelques détails mais c'est acceptable. »

Lydia observe la pièce d'un œil critique et je sens qu'elle va me forcer à acheter des trucs dont je n'ai totalement pas besoin. Démon. Jackson ne dit rien, parce qu'il est trop fier pour admettre qu'il s'est trompé mais je le vois hocher la tête d'un air appréciateur et cela me suffit.

« Cet endroit va clairement devenir notre lieu de rassemblement. », résonne le murmure qui provient de la banquette.

J'éclate de rire, parce que Scott dort déjà à moitié.

* * *

Quand j'arrive enfin jusqu'à la porte, je souffle comme un bœuf et suis trempé jusqu'aux os. Voyant que les portes de l'ascenseur commencent à se refermer, je ne réfléchis pas et hurle : « Arrêtez cette machine ! »

Oui, j'ai toujours été un peu dramatique.

Je pourrais attendre qu'il redescende mais je suis épuisé et trempé. Il fait froid et je tiens à bout de bras quatre sacs plastiques remplis de provisions.

Reprenant ma course effrénée je finis par atteindre les portes, qui sont à présent maintenues ouvertes par une main. Je me glisse à l'intérieur et pose mes sacs par terre sans attendre. Je dois vraiment me remettre à faire de l'exercice, ça devient pathétique.

Je lève la tête, un sourire reconnaissant aux lèvres. Je m'apprête à remercier mon sauveur mais les mots se coincent dans ma gorge quand je croise les yeux froncés du mec. Dans d'autres circonstance je me serais surement extasié devant leur couleur, un magnifique vert clair mais vu la gueule que l'autre tire, je m'abstiens.

« Merci beaucoup. »

Il continue de me fixer sans ouvrir la bouche et cela me met mal à l'aise. J'en viendrais presque à me balancer sur mes pieds mais il finit par parler, après avoir poussé un soupir.

« Quel étage ? », marmonne-t-il, les sourcils toujours froncés.

A croire qu'il est né comme ça.

Ah oui, l'étage ! Putain, il pouvait pas le dire plus tôt au lieu de me fixer comme un autiste ? Je jette un coup d'œil aux boutons et remarque que celui du sixième est déjà allumé. Alors c'est lui, mon voisin de palier ? Définitivement pas un papy qui joue de la clarinette le dimanche. Je comprends mieux la réaction de l'agent. C'est qu'il a pas l'air commode Mr-sourcils-froncés.

« Je m'arrête moi aussi au dernier étage. »

Voilà, une phrase. C'est comme ça qu'on communique nous les humains. Peuh. Je garde ma pensée pour moi parce que me friter avec mon voisin n'est pas vraiment un de mes objectifs de la semaine. Je le fixe et il hoche la tête avant de retirer sa main. Les portes se ferment et j'ai comme l'impression soudaine de me retrouver piégé.

Alors comme d'habitude quand je suis mal à l'aise…je me mets à parler :

« Oh, je ne me suis pas présenté…je m'appelle Stiles et je viens d'emménager. »

Je tends ma main et il la regarde un instant sans la prendre. Ah, ses sourcils sont haussés maintenant, je prends ça comme une amélioration.

« Stiles ? »

J'hausse les épaules. « Crois-moi c'est toujours mieux qu'un prénom polonais imprononçable. Mes parents ont essayés de l'employer pendant les six premières années de ma vie avant d'abandonner. »

Bordel mais pourquoi je raconte ça à ce mec.

Mec qui ressemble exactement au type de mec qui vend de la drogue ou qui assassine des gens…ou les deux. Putain !

« Derek. »

« Hein ? »

Il me serre la main et je fais enfin le lien dans ma tête. « Oh. Derek…ah oui, ok. »

Je croise son regard une nouvelle fois et remarque qu'il semble un peu moins crispé. Ses sourcils sont haussés dans ce qu'il me parait être l'équivalent d'un sourire moqueur. Bordel, je suis en train d'avoir une conversation avec des sourcils, c'est fou.

« T'habites ici depuis longtemps ? »

Les mains de retour dans les poches de sa veste en cuir –…évidemment-, il pose sur moi un regard indéchiffrable et je me fais rapidement à l'idée que c'est une habitude chez lui, de fixer les gens sans leur répondre.

L'ascenseur s'arrête et les portes s'ouvrent. Je ramasse mes sacs et remarque qu'il tient la porte pour éviter qu'elles se referment avant que je puisse sortir. Ok, c'est étrangement gentil et je ne sais plus quoi penser. Peut-être qu'il est juste timide ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette pensée me donne envie de rire. Je me retiens cependant parce que ça serait bizarre de rire maintenant, comme ça, sans raison.

« Quelques mois. »

Les bras chargé, j'atteins enfin le palier. Mes pieds produisent un bruit peu reluisant à cause de la pluie et j'ai l'impression d'être encore plus ridicule que d'habitude. Tant pis. Je souris doucement en me tournant vers mon voisin. Parce qu'il m'a quand même répondu. Il est bizarre dans son genre mais je le trouve plutôt sympa finalement. « Merci, encore une fois ! Enchanté de t'avoir rencontré Derek. Je suppose qu'on se reverra bientôt. Tu sais où me trouver si tu as besoin de quelque chose !»

J'ai repris mon débit rapide de parole sans m'en rendre compte et je vois ses yeux s'élargir un peu sous la surprise. Pour éviter d'avoir l'air con, je lui lance mon plus grand sourire et me dirige vers la porte de mon appartement après l'avoir salué une dernière fois. Je sens son regard sur ma nuque mais l'ignore.

Où sont mes clés ?

Putain.

Ah ! Victoire.

Je me tourne une dernière fois, juste à temps pour le voir disparaitre dans son propre loft.

Hum. Peut-être qu'il tue des gens et qu'il vend de la drogue mais putain, il a un joli petit cul !

* * *

Mouais, finir sur cette phrase…j'aurais presque honte. Presque….

En fait je m'en fous, parce que c'est _Derek_ putain !

Verdict ?


	2. Chapitre 2

Hey, voilà donc le second chapitre !

Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à avoir autant de retour mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre ! C'est génial vraiment. Bon il y a sûrement des fautes parce que j'ai moins fais attention cette fois et j'en suis désolée. J'espère que ça va vous plaire quand même x).

Je vais tout de même préciser un truc pour éviter les surprises plus tard : je n'ai pas encore regardé la saison 4 donc j'aimerais éviter les petits spoilers si c'est possible. Ça fait des semaines que je slalome entre les mines en trainant sur le site et je me suis déjà foirée plusieurs fois XD enfin voilà ce n'est pas encore arrivé mais on ne sait jamais. Préservez mon innocence, je vous en conjure.

Bref je n'ai rien d'autre à dire je pense, si ce n'est bonne lecture…ou pas. Peut-être que vous allez cracher sur votre écran en vrai et promis je ne vous en tiendrais pas rigueur. De toute façon je pourrais pas le voir si vous le faites alors je m'en tape et puis sans vous juger c'est un peu crade…surtout que vous devez nettoyer après et tout ça, pas fun.

Bon ok, j'arrête de dire des inepties.

* * *

« Ça fait bizarre. »

Curieux, je jette un regard à Allison du coin de l'œil. Appuyée contre la vitre de la voiture, elle arbore un air pensif, la tête dans la main. « De quoi ?

- Vivre avec Scott, c'est étrange.

- Tu m'étonne ! J'ai vécu avec lui pendant cinq ans et je ne comprends toujours pas comment il se démerde pour faire un café aussi dégueulasse ! »

Elle éclate de rire et je laisse le sourire que je retenais s'étirer doucement. Je me reconcentre sur la route après ça et attend qu'elle reprenne la parole.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, idiot. », dit-elle d'un ton amusé avant de reprendre son sérieux. « C'est juste qu'on attendait ça depuis longtemps et c'est génial vraiment mais des fois… je me rends compte que je n'ai plus d'endroit où me réfugier si on se dispute ou ce genre de chose…et ça m'effraie. », finit-elle en murmurant presque le dernier mot. Comme si elle avait honte de l'admettre.

Je souris avant de poser sa main sur son épaule en un geste réconfortant. « C'est normal Ally. Ça reste un grand pas, même pour vous, le couple le plus dégoulinant d'amour que je connaisse. »

La jeune femme hausse un sourcil :

« En même temps le seul autre couple que tu connais c'est Lydia et Jackson et ils échangent un geste tendre une fois l'an…

- Non c'est faux, il y a aussi Monsieur et madame Matty, mes voisins du troisième, mais eux ils ont passés l'âge d'être dégoulinant d'amour. _Heureusement_. »

La brune se met à rire fortement et je reprends la parole alors qu'elle essaie de respirer correctement. « Et sache que tu peux venir te réfugier chez moi quand tu veux, si tu en ressens le besoin. »

Le silence s'installe dans la voiture après ça et je sens son regard sur moi. Sauf que moi, je ne peux pas la regarder parce que je dois faire attention à ma conduite. Manquerait plus que j'ai un accident avec la voiture de service pour que mon shérif de père me tue. Il a réussi à tenir pendant 23 ans sans passer à l'acte et mine de rien j'aimerais que ça continue.

« Merci Stiles. »

Je vais pour lui répondre quand on reçoit un appel radio. Un vol dans une boulangerie, sur la troisième avenue.

Génial.

Et puis sérieusement…une boulangerie ?

Les gens sont fous.

J'appuie sur l'accélérateur et Allison met en marche les gyrophares. On a même plus besoin de se parler pour se comprendre maintenant. Ça fait plus d'un an qu'on est coéquipiers et franchement ça me ferait chier que ça finisse par changer. On sait ce qu'on doit faire quand on doit le faire sans se prendre la tête avec des convenances et des discussions stériles. En plus on est doués. Notre taux d'affaires résolues est le plus haut de toutes les équipes et mine de rien on en est plutôt fiers surtout que nous sommes les plus jeunes et que les gens avaient tendance à dire que j'avais été pistonné. Ally, elle, a eu le droit à pas mal de remarques misogynes jusqu'à ce qu'elle en ait finalement marre et qu'elle mette les points sur les i avec les mecs du poste. Elle m'a fait un peu peur ce jour-là mais putain elle a été époustouflante. Le bureau de Pierce en garde toujours les traces !

Avant d'être la copine de mon meilleur ami, Allison est avant tout ma coéquipière, mon amie et c'est pour ça que je lui ai naturellement proposé de venir chez moi si ça n'allait pas.

Bon c'est aussi parce que je sais que si y'a un problème entre eux ça sera _forcément_ la faute de Scott.

Parce que mon meilleur ami est un idiot.

* * *

Je descends de ma jeep en sifflotant. J'attrape le sac contenant mon uniforme de ma main droite et grimace en sentant une pointe de douleur traverser mon poignet. Hum, J'ai dû me faire mal quand je suis tombé tout à l'heure. Pour ma défense, cette chute m'a permis d'arrêter le petit abruti qui s'était cru intelligent en prenant les escaliers. Ha ! Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je lui saute dessus du palier supérieur le sagouin. En plus, j'ai pu clouer le bec à Mitch, le boulanger. Ce mec est imbuvable avec moi depuis que j'ai osé lui dire que ses croissants n'avaient pas le goût de croissants et que ses prix étaient bien trop élevés. Mince, quand on s'essaie aux spécialités étrangères on le fait bien ou on ne le fait pas, c'est tout. Bon, peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû dire ça en pleine heure d'affluence mais il m'avait mal parlé alors je m'en fous.

Donc globalement la journée a été plutôt bonne. Surtout que j'ai fini plus tôt et que je compte bien en profiter pour me vautrer dans le canapé et regarder des émissions débiles jusqu'à pas d'heure. Ah et une bonne douche chaude ça serait pas mal aussi…

« Stiles ! »

Je sors de mes pensées en entendant Mme Matty m'appeler. Elle est devant sa boite au lettre et me sourit de son sourire gentiment flippant de vieille personne. Elle n'est pas toute seule cependant. Un grand blond se trouve à côté d'elle et semble franchement embarrassé.

Je marche jusqu'à ce duo étrange et lance avec mon enthousiasme habituel: « Bonjour Mme Matty ! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?»

« Oh, on fait aller », me répond-elle de sa voix chevrotante. Elle semble se souvenir de quelque chose toutefois et cela la fait presque sursauter. « Mais quelle cruche je fais ! Isaac voici Stiles, il a emménagé il y a deux semaines. »

Le blond me lance un sourire gêné : « Enchanté. »

« Isaac habite au 6ème étage, comme toi. », poursuit la vieille dame alors que je rends son salut au blond. Surpris, je m'exclame sans réfléchir : « Tu vis avec Derek ? »

« Tu connais Derek ? », répond Isaac instantanément et il a l'air aussi étonné que moi.

« Euh…je ne dirais pas ça, on s'est juste rencontré dans l'ascenseur à vrai dire. »

« Oh. », souffle-t-il en me regardant d'un air étrange.

Mme Matty, qui a suivi notre échange sans rien dire, prend alors la parole : « Eh bien jeune gens, que diriez-vous de continuer cette charmante conversation autour d'une tasse de thé ? »

Merde.

Ça sent pas bon ! Elle m'a déjà fait le coup en début de semaine et cela a duré des _heures_ ! Je jette un coup d'œil à Isaac et remarque qu'il arbore le même air désespéré que moi. Ça ne doit pas être la première fois qu'il se fait avoir lui non plus.

« C'est gentil de proposer Mme Matty mais-

Ah trop tard, la vieille vient de l'attraper par le bras. Le blond semble résigné et affiche la moue de chien battu la plus adorable que j'ai jamais vu. Même celle de Scott ne la bat pas et pourtant elle est impressionnante. Bordel, je suis sûr qu'Isaac est capable de faire pleurer Jackson avec cette tête.

Peut-être même Lydia.

Oh mon dieu, ce mec n'a même pas conscience du pouvoir qu'il possède.

Il est _dangereux_.

Il me faut plusieurs secondes pour réaliser que je viens de prendre la parole. Et je n'aime pas du tout ce que je dis. Pas du tout. « Je pense qu'Isaac a malheureusement des obligations Mme Matty alors je crois qu'il n'y aura que nous deux pour cette fois, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçue ? »

Je viens de revêtir mon air charmeur –ou ce qui y ressemble le plus en tout cas- et la vieille dame glousse tout en relâchant le bras de mon compagnon d'infortune. Les grands yeux bleus du blond me fixent avec gratitude et je crois qu'en fait, être adorable est en quelque sorte inné chez lui.

Définitivement dangereux.

J'hausse les épaules pour lui montrer que ce n'est rien et entraine Mme Matty vers l'ascenseur. Quand je tourne la tête, il est toujours planté au même endroit et je lui fais les gros yeux pour lui faire comprendre que s'il doit fuir, c'est maintenant.

Il ne traine pas et je le vois disparaitre dans les escaliers avant que Mme Matty ne m'entraine dans une conversation_ incroyablement_ intéressante sur son chat Milou.

Je devrais recevoir une médaille pour ce sacrifice. Je peux dire adieu à ma longue et agréable douche maintenant.

« Un problème, mon petit ? »

Les yeux de la vieille dame me fixent avec inquiétude et je me rends compte que je viens de gémir pitoyablement.

« Aucun, Mme Matty, aucun… »

* * *

Je vais mourir…

Enfin non peut-être pas, mais mon ventre oui. Mais…s'il meurt, techniquement je meurs avec lui vu que c'est une partie de moi. Merde. Ce que je dis n'a aucun sens.

Mme Matty devrait prendre conscience qu'à son âge, beaucoup d'activités ne sont plus à sa portée.

Comme la cuisine.

Merde, j'ai cru que je m'étais arraché une dent en croquant dans son biscuit. Je suis d'ailleurs certain que Mr Matty a développé une dentition en acier après toutes ces années. Genre, pour survivre en lieu hostile. Hum, à vérifier.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent et je pousse un soupir de soulagement. Enfin. Je vais pouvoir me doucher. Et manger quelque chose de comestible. Je me précipite presque jusqu'à ma porte et tapote frénétiquement mes poches afin de trouver celle où j'ai mis mes clés.

« Stiles ! »

Je me retourne et voit Isaac se diriger vers moi. Il m'attendait ou quoi ? Arrivé à ma hauteur, il ne semble pas savoir quoi dire cependant. Son regard fuit le mien et j'attends impatiemment.

« Merci. », lâche-t-il finalement et je commence à me dire qu'ils sont tous constipés du cul dans cet appartement parce que si dire « merci » est une épreuve, je me demande comment ils font les courses…

« De rien mec, mais je pense pas pouvoir faire ça tous les jours, mon estomac ne s'en remettra pas -mes papilles non plus d'ailleurs. », je lui adresse une grimace comique et suis récompensé par un petit sourire.

« Le goût reste longtemps, hein ? »

« M'en parle pas j'ai l'impression d'avoir bouffé un cendrier. »

Le silence s'installe après ma remarque et il me regarde sans rien dire. Je vois à ses yeux qu'il veut rajouter quelque chose mais pour une raison obscure cela semble coincé dans sa gorge alors après un soupir intérieur je reprends la parole : « Bon et bien, je vais y aller…J'ai besoin de manger quelque chose qui ne soit pas empoisonné. » Je lui souris et vais pour enfoncer ma clé dans la porte quand ma vue est soudainement barrée par un…sachet de Kit-Kat ?

« Je suis désolé…hum c'est pour te remercier, je savais pas ce que tu aimais alors voilà, merci encore…à plus tard ! », baragouine-t-il avant de me mettre le sachet dans la main.

Et avant que je puisse faire ne serait-ce qu'un geste ou même dire quelque chose, le blond a déjà disparu derrière la porte de son appartement, qui claque derrière lui, me laissant la bouche ouverte dans le couloir, un sachet rouge vif dans la main.

Ok, je suis tombé sur la bande d'asociaux du coin…

Forcément.

J'hausse finalement les épaules et pénètre enfin dans mon appartement.

Je vais pas me plaindre, j'ai eu des Kit-Kat.

* * *

« Et donc il est parti, comme ça, d'un coup ? », s'élève la voix d'Allison de la banquette arrière.

On vient de terminer le boulot et comme d'habitude je la ramène chez elle, vu que je passe devant son appartement. Avant ça, il a cependant fallu que j'aille récupérer Scott au garage parce qu'il pleut à verse et que faire de la moto par ce temps est dangereux. Ally a déjà du mal à le laisser la conduire en temps normal alors elle m'a quelque peu forcé la main. C'est chiant parce que du coup je dois le remmener demain matin aussi mais bon ce n'est pas comme si j'avais mon mot à dire. La brune est effrayante quand elle s'y met.

Je répète : « D'un coup ! »

« Il t'a donné des Kit-Kat ? », demande Scott. Je me tourne vers lui brièvement et remarque qu'il me fixe sérieusement.

Je lève les yeux au ciel tout en me concentrant sur la route : « C'est tout ce que tu retiens ? »

Il hausse les épaules avant d'ajouter : « On peut être sûr d'une chose : ce n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais. », Il a l'air aussi convaincu que la fois où il m'a dit de descendre la côte en vélo alors que mes freins étaient pétés. Ça s'est mal terminé.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? », s'écrie la brune. Je ne peux pas voir son visage mais je suis sûre qu'elle a son espèce d'expression figée, celle qu'elle affiche à chaque fois que Scott dit une connerie et qu'elle hésite entre l'amusement et l'exaspération. Ça arrive souvent.

« Ally, quelqu'un qui donne du chocolat ne peut pas être méchant. », dit-il comme s'il lui révélait un secret extrêmement important.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rétorquer : « Oui bien sûr, c'est ce que je dirais la prochaine fois qu'on me demandera d'arrêter un pédophile… »

Un silence étrange suit ma réplique. Puis je croise les yeux de Scott et on éclate de rire bruyamment. « Vous êtes des monstres… », marmonne ma coéquipière mais lorsque je jette un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur, je la vois dissimuler son sourire derrière sa main.

« Les arguments de Scott sont certes idiots, mais je pense qu'il a raison en ce qui concerne ton voisin. Il est sûrement juste timide. », lance Allison après un temps.

Je réponds d'un ton peu convaincu : « Mouais…ou alors c'est un sociopathe.»

On arrive devant leur appartement moins d'une minute plus tard et ils s'en vont après un bisou sur la joue et une tape dans le dos.

Je les salue à mon tour avant de reprendre la route jusqu'à chez moi. C'est vraiment un temps de merde. Je vois presque rien et même les essuie-glaces ne sont pas très utiles. Je parviens enfin au parking après avoir aquaplané plusieurs fois. Rien que l'idée de sortir de la caisse me déprime. Je vais être trempé et choper la mort en moins de deux. Avec un soupir je vais pour prendre ma place habituelle quand j'en remarque une de libre juste tout près de la porte. Le mur est renfoncé à cet endroit ce qui l'abrite de la pluie torrentielle. Je pousse une exclamation satisfaite parce que putain j'avais même pas vu qu'une place pareille existait et m'empresse d'aller me garer à cet endroit.

Cette pluie a du bon finalement.

* * *

Je soupire pour la énième fois de la soirée.

Ecrire ce rapport va juste finir par me tuer. Qui est l'idiot qui a décrété que les rapports devaient contenir autant de détails ennuyants hein ?

Que je lui balance mes dossiers à la figure !

Marmonnant, je jette un regard chagriné au tableau qui affiche tous les éléments de mon enquête actuelle et qui semble me narguer. Le sheriff aka mon paternel m'a interdit de travailler sur mon affaire tant que je n'aurais pas terminé tous ces rapports. Sois disant que c'est une honte que je sois aussi en retard sur ma paperasse blablabla. J'ai l'impression de revenir au lycée quand il m'empêchait de jouer à la console tant que je n'avais pas fini mes devoirs.

Travailler pour son père, ça craint.

Je pousse un cri rageur en voyant que je n'en suis qu'à la moitié et me lève brusquement. Je me précipite dans la cuisine et me remplit une tasse de café. C'est la troisième de la soirée mais ça m'aide à rester concentrer sur ce que je fais. L'Adderall a beau être efficace pour mon TDAH, il n'empêche qu'une consommation excessive peut me rendre accro alors une fois les effets dissipés, je carbure au café…même si cela a tendance à m'exciter un peu…beaucoup. Bref.

Mon téléphone sonne et je tourne la tête dans tous les sens parce que je ne sais pas où il est. Je courre jusqu'à mon bureau sauf que bien sûr j'ai oublié que j'avais ma tasse à la main et je m'en fous partout. Je pousse un juron, pose la tasse à présent à moitié vide et déplace tous les dossiers après m'être essuyé la main sur mon t-shirt –foutu pour foutu…-. J'arrive enfin à trouver le maudit appareil et décroche juste à temps.

« T'avais encore paumé ton portable ? »

Lydia. J'aurais dû m'en douter, elle parvient toujours à faire de ma vie un enfer, où qu'elle soit.

« …non. », réponds-je tout en sachant très bien qu'elle sait que je mens.

« Je ne sais pas si le fait que tu essayes encore de me mentir est mignon ou juste extrêmement bête. », répond-t-elle de sa voix haut perchée.

«…Pourquoi on est amis déjà ? »

« Nous ne sommes pas amis. Je reste avec vous par charité, le temps de trouver mieux. », lance-t-elle d'une voix suffisante.

« Tu dis ça depuis cinq ans Lyd'. », dis-je en haussant les sourcils, amusé : « Cherche pas, personne n'arrive à supporter ton sale caractère. », répliqué-je avec un sourire moqueur tout en m'appuyant contre le bureau.

Je n'ai pas besoin de la voir pour savoir qu'elle aborde sa moue outrée et cela me fait sourire un peu plus. Rabattre le caquet de Lydia est aussi jouissif que de manger une confiserie devant un enfant…en moins cruel peut-être.

« Bon tu lui dis ? J'aimerais bien aller me coucher ! », s'écrie la voix de Jackson dans le fond.

J'entends ma meilleure amie murmurer une insulte au blond et je ricane.

« Je t'appelles parce que Jackson veut être sûr que tu n'as pas oublié pour demain soir. Il voulait pas le faire lui-même pour qu'on continu de faire semblant de croire que c'est un méchant, _méchant_ garçon… –Lydia ! –Oui, mon amour ? –…Je te déteste. –Moi aussi je t'aime.»

Les entendre se chamailler me fait toujours rire, surtout quand j'imagine Jackson bouder. C'est toujours drôle. J'ai une photo de lui avec cette tête sur mon téléphone. Je la regarde quand je suis énervé. Je sais qu'il fait la même chose avec une photo de moi, une sur laquelle je suis recouvert de boue parce que je viens de me vautrer dans une flaque. On n'en parle pas bien sûr parce que c'est incroyablement gênant hein mais on le sait. Je sais même plus comment on est au courant d'ailleurs…sûrement une conversation entre bourrés.

Je sors de mes pensées en entendant Lydia m'appeler et me met à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Demain soir, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe demain soir ?

Ah, mais oui !

« Bien sûr que je m'en souviens ! Je suis vexé que vous ayez pu penser que j'avais oublié qu'on se voyait pour fêter la promotion de Danny. »

« On sait jamais avec toi. », rétorque la jeune femme.

Ouf sauvé. Jackson m'aurait tué si j'avais oublié la fête de son meilleur ami. Danny est informaticien dans une boite dont je ne me souviens plus du nom et qui de toute façon est extrêmement ennuyante. J'ai jamais compris pourquoi il travaillait là-bas. Ça a l'air tellement chiant. En vrai, je le soupçonne de travailler pour le FBI sous couverture. Danny est beaucoup trop gentil. C'est suspect. En plus à chaque fois que je lui demande il me répond toujours : « Même si c'était le cas, je ne pourrais pas t'en parler puisque c'est censé être un secret, justement. ». S'il n'avait vraiment aucun lien avec le FBI, il me dirait juste « non », ou « mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme conneries ? » non ? C'est louche c'est tout.

« Tu ramènes la bière ? », me demande Lydia.

J'acquiesce mollement puis me souvient qu'elle ne me voit pas. J'ouvre la bouche pour formuler ma réponse verbalement quand on sonne à ma porte. Plusieurs fois. Putain mais qui sonne à la porte des gens à minuit et demi ?

«…Est-ce qu'on vient vraiment de sonner à ta porte ?

« Oui. »

« Je savais bien que ton quartier était pourri. A tous les coups c'est un mec qui vient te vendre de la drogue, ou te tuer. »

« Vous allez arrêter avec ça ? », soufflé-je d'un ton agacé. « En plus qui sonnerait à la porte de quelqu'un s'il venait pour le tuer ? »

« Les gens de ton quartier. », répond-t-elle comme si c'était évident.

La personne frappe maintenant. Fortement. Plusieurs fois.

Lydia semble aussi l'entendre puisqu'elle reprend : « Stiles, appelle la police ! »

Je lève les yeux au ciel : « Lydia, je _suis_ la police. Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens. »

Les coups se font encore plus forts si c'est possible et la sonnette vient même accompagner le martèlement à présent. Putain mais il compose une mélodie ou quoi ?

« Bon je te laisse, je ne voudrais pas que ça réveille tout l'immeuble. »

« Prend ton flingue ! », me parvient l'exclamation étouffée de Jackson.

Je lève les yeux au ciel devant leur bêtise. « Bonne nuit les tarés. »

Je raccroche et après avoir soupiré, je me précipite sur la porte pour l'ouvrir et ainsi faire cesser le boucan infernal que cela provoque.

« Nan mais vous avez idée de l'heure qu'il est ?! », m'exclamé-je fortement en jetant un regard noir à la personne qui me fait face. Celui-ci disparaît rapidement toutefois quand je remarque qui se trouve derrière ma porte.

Derek, mon voisin étrange, hypothétiquement dealer, au cul rebondi, se tient devant moi trempé de la pointe des cheveux jusqu'aux bouts des rangers. Ses cheveux sont aplatis sur son crâne et tout de suite il a beaucoup moins de prestance que la première fois que je l'ai vu. J'ai presque envie de rire mais je me retiens, déjà parce que c'est impoli et ensuite parce que le regard qu'il me lance m'empêche de le faire.

Il a les sourcils aussi froncés que d'habitude mais cette fois, un regard assassin les accompagne. Je le fixe d'un air confus avant de froncer le nez quand une odeur bien connue parvient à mes narines.

Putain mais il pue le chien mouillé !

Je me reprends rapidement quand je vois son regard se rétrécir d'avantage devant ma grimace.

« Derek ? Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? », demandé-je poliment. Je suis un peu agacé mine de rien. Nan, parce que le mec vient quand même frapper à ma porte à minuit et demi pour au final rester planté là sans rien dire tout en puant le clebs.

« Oui, _Stiles_, tu peux faire quelque chose. »

J'hausse les sourcils en entendant tout le venin présent dans sa voix quand il prononce mon nom. Wow, pète un coup mon grand ! Sa remarque semble indiquer que j'ai fait quelque chose de répréhensible mais franchement je ne vois pas quoi. Je sors mes poubelles les bons jours, j'évite de trop faire de bruit…Il soupire rageusement quand il comprend que je ne vois pas de quoi il parle et j'attends avec un certain agacement de savoir ce qu'il va me sortir.

« Ta voiture. », crache-t-il comme si cela expliquait tout.

Quand est-ce qu'il va comprendre que je ne suis pas un putain de télépathe ?

« Ma voiture ? » répété-je exagérément pour l'inviter à continuer. Je crois que ça se sent dans ma voix que je le prends pour un con mais je m'en fous.

Oh, il l'a remarqué, enfin je pense vu que son air se durci un peu plus. J'ai l'impression qu'il va se mettre à grogner d'une minute à l'autre et l'odeur n'aide pas à faire disparaître l'image du chien qui surgit dans mon esprit.

« Oui ton épave, je peux savoir ce qu'elle fait garée à ma place ? », demande-t-il les dents serrées.

J'hausse les sourcils, franchement étonné. Le mec vient me faire une scène à minuit pour une putain de place de parking ?! Lydia a peut-être raison tout compte fait, les gens de mon quartier sont tarés.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des places attribuées. », réponds-je d'un air innocent. Je sais que ce n'est pas le cas mais lui ne sait pas que je le sais.

Son air énervé s'effrite un instant et j'éprouve une pointe de satisfaction en voyant son visage se décomposer. « …Il-Il n'y en a pas mais-

- Mais quoi ? », le coupé-je en haussant les sourcils.

Il semble chercher ses mots, et me regarde sans rien dire un moment. Ah tiens, ça faisait longtemps. Puis son visage se ferme à nouveau et il reprend avec plus de hargne qu'avant : « Mais c'est ma place et tu as intérêt à virer ta caisse de là d'ici demain. »

Ok. C'est bon je suis énervé. « Sinon quoi ? », sifflé-je en croisant les bras. Je ne vais pas me laisser faire sous prétexte qu'il a l'air de pouvoir me casser le bras sans effort. Je ne l'ai jamais fait auparavant et ce n'est pas maintenant, alors que je suis dans mon droit que je vais me laisser emmerder. Enfoiré.

« Sinon je t'arrache la gorge. Avec mes dents.», réplique-t-il en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

Franchement, une menace pareille devrait m'effrayer et cela serait surement le cas si l'image d'un chiot ne se superposait pas au visage trempé de mon sombre voisin. Un sourire moqueur s'étire doucement sur mon visage. « Avec les dents rien que ça ?...Hum ce n'est pas si étonnant que ça finalement, vu l'odeur… »

Il grogne et cette fois-ci j'éclate franchement de rire parce que merde, il s'enfonce tout seul l'abruti.

Il s'approche soudainement de moi de façon menaçante et mon rire s'étrangle dans ma gorge. Bon ok, là il est effrayant.

« Derek. »

Je penche la tête sur le côté en entendant la voix et remarque Isaac qui se tient devant la porte de leur appartement. Le blond regarde Derek nerveusement et vu sa tête, ça ne doit pas être la première fois qu'il le voit dans cet état. Ouais…au final Lydia a raison.

« Demain. », crache le plus vieux en me fixant une dernière fois avant de tourner les talons.

« C'est ce qu'on verra ! », m'écrié-je furieusement. Il me fusille du regard une dernière fois avant de s'engouffrer dans l'appartement sans un regard pour le blond qui soupire –de soulagement ?-.

« Bonne nuit, Isaac. Bonne chance pour supporter cet abruti ! », lancé-je d'un ton plus sec que je ne l'aurais voulu. Le blond n'y est pour rien. Isaac tourne brusquement la tête vers leur porte à présent fermée, comme s'il avait entendu quelque chose et grimace avant de me sourire avec embarras. J'hausse les épaules et rentre chez moi –j'hésite à claquer ma porte mais je me souviens ensuite qu'il est minuit et que nous ne sommes pas tout seuls dans l'immeuble- en fulminant contre mon voisin sociopathe.

Mes yeux se perdent un instant sur mon bureau et je suis surpris de voir l'état dans lequel il se trouve. Puis je me souviens du café et du téléphone et je soupire. Je baisse les yeux sur mon t-shirt et soupire une nouvelle fois.

J'abandonne.

Je peste à voix haute tout en enlevant mon t-shirt encore humide de café, le balance par terre, parce que là maintenant tout de suite je me fous complètement de savoir si mon appartement est rangé ou non et monte me coucher, la mine fermée et la mâchoire serrée.

* * *

BOUM! Et voilà que Stiles est énervé, que Derek est énervé, que Mme Matty est én- Ah non, non elle ça va !

Dans le prochain chapitre, des querelles et encore des querelles buéhéhé !

Où cela va-t-il nous mener ?

…et bien je ne sais pas. Merde…

Voilà, 'espère que c'était cool et que vos espérance n'ont pas trop été piétinées…

A Bientôt !


	3. Chapitre 3

Hey !

Salut la compagnie, me voici de retour avec le troisième chapitre. J'ai mis plus de temps cette fois-ci et je m'en excuse mais j'étais en vacance et je n'avais pas internet. Donc voilà, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire autant que les deux premiers. Si ce n'est pas le cas je vais aller me cacher, au fond d'une grotte, ne plus en sortir et me laisser pousser la barbe.

J'étais partie en cacahuète à un moment, et si je ne m'étais pas arrêtée vous auriez sûrement eu un passage de grand n'importe quoi avec Scott, Jackson et Stiles. De mon point de vu ça faisait vraiment trop, ça virait presque à la farce et j'avais peur que vous vous lassiez alors j'ai modifié. J'ai toujours les passages alcoolisés sur mon pc toutefois, peut-être que je les rajouterais à un moment, peut-être pas. J'ai vraiment pas foi en mon humour foireux XD.

Enfin voilà, vous avez probablement rien compris ce qui est normal vu que vous n'avez pas encore lu mais ça va venir, promis. Ou pas. J'en sais rien, peut-être que vous ne lisez même pas ce que je raconte en vrai et que je parle dans le vide haha !

Bref, je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps et vous laisse à votre lecture !

Tchu'

/!\ Je tiens tout de même à dire que l'alcool c'est mal.

Fun, mais mal. /!\

* * *

J'y suis presque.

Après des minutes de concentration extrême –ce qui est un exploit selon moi-, j'arrive enfin au bout de mon dur labeur. La tâche a été difficile, m'a demandé beaucoup de précision et de self contrôle mais la gloire qui m'attend après cet exploit me pousse à continuer.

Je retiens mon souffle, et sous la concentration je me mords la lèvre inférieure. Avec prudence, j'avance ma main tout en prenant soin de ne pas trembler. Un faux pas et tout est fichu. Je le sais. Plissant les yeux, je relâche ma respiration doucement pour ne pas faire de gestes busques.

« Stilinski ! », crie une voix derrière mon dos.

Avec horreur, je me vois lâcher le stylo que je tenais du bout des doigts. Celui-ci, au lieu d'aller reposer fièrement sur ses compères comme je l'escomptais, fait s'écrouler la tour que j'ai mis presque vingt minutes à construire. La montagne de stylo s'effondre bruyamment sur le sol et je me tourne avec un sourire nerveux vers ma coéquipière qui me fixe en croisant les bras.

Oups.

« Hey, Ally- », commencé-je d'une voix faussement enthousiaste pour finalement être coupé par la main de la jeune femme.

« N'essaie même pas de te justifier, je ne veux rien savoir. »

Je ferme la bouche et hoche la tête. « Le shérif te demande dans son bureau. », lance-t-elle avant d'aller s'asseoir à son bureau, situé juste en face du mien.

Je me lève avec empressement, manquant presque de faire tomber mon fauteuil dans le processus. Je vais pour partir mais ma gentille et douce amie me coupe en plein élan :

« Hopopopop ! Tu me ramasses ce merdier avant d'y aller jeune homme ! », s'exclame-t-elle sans même lever les yeux de son dossier. Elle pointe son index en direction du sol et mes yeux tombent sur le contenu de mon pot à crayons et de celui d'Allison –elle avait beaucoup plus de feutres que moi- à présent éparpillés sur le sol.

« Oui maman… », répliqué-je avec une moue boudeuse avant de m'accroupir pour ramasser le foutoir que je viens de mettre. J'entends un ricanement sur ma gauche et je relève la tête pour voir Pierce me regarder avec un sourire moqueur depuis son bureau. Je serre les dents, déjà agacé par la présence de cet abruti alors qu'il n'est même pas encore onze heures du matin. Sans réfléchir, je balance un des stylos que je tiens dans la main sur mon collègue qui se le reçoit sur la tempe. Il pousse un juron coloré et je ricane fier de moi.

« Stiles ! », s'élève la voix d'Allison sur un ton de reproche.

Je me tourne vers elle et hausse les épaules. « Tu ne peux pas nier le fait que mon lancé était parfait. »

Elle secoue la tête d'un air exaspéré mais le sourire qui s'affiche ensuite sur ses lèvres est définitivement un sourire satisfait. Pierce est un connard, il mérite de se prendre des stylos dans la tronche. Et puis Allison fait genre mais quand elle l'a plaqué sur son bureau après une énième remarque machiste, c'était beaucoup plus violent. Ah il ne s'y attendait pas l'idiot, surtout quand elle lui a renversé son café sur la tête. J'ai eu peur qu'elle soit renvoyée ce jour-là n'empêche, parce qu'il a tout de même eu une bosse sur le front pendant une semaine après ça. Mais bon, tout le monde était au courant du comportement de Pierce et la moitié du poste a entendu sa remarque donc ça s'est terminé avec seulement un avertissement pour les deux côtés. Après ça, il n'a plus jamais fait de remarques mais il est toujours aussi con alors je le fais chier autant que je peux.

Après avoir fini ma besogne, je repose avec une précaution exagérée le pot de mon amie sur son bureau et elle rit doucement en me traitant gentiment d'idiot. Je me dirige ensuite vers le bureau de père et m'interroge sur la raison de cette convocation matinale.

…Oh mon dieu !

Est-ce qu'il a tout découvert ? J'ai pourtant bien fais attention à effacer mes traces. Oui mais c'est mon père, il me connait. Putain. Je frappe nerveusement à la porte de son bureau et gigote frénétiquement.

« Entres. »

Putain de merde. Il sait, il sait.

Mon cœur se met à tambouriner dans ma poitrine et je cherche à toute vitesse une excuse à lui sortir. Serrant les fesses, j'ouvre doucement la porte et voit mon père m'accueillir avec son sourire habituel.

…C'est un piège.

Sous la pression, j'ouvre la bouche et mon père se retrouve bientôt noyé sous un flot fulgurant de paroles tandis que je me mets à arpenter la pièce tout en gesticulant :

« Bon ok, j'avoue, c'est moi qui ait cassé l'imprimante ! Mais pour ma défense ma cravate s'est coincé dedans –j'ai failli mourir t'sais ?- et du coup j'ai frappé, j'ai frappé et frappé et là elle a fait un bruit trop bizarre et elle s'est mise à clignoter et j'savais pas quoi faire et j'étais toujours coincé alors j'ai tiré et poussé en même temps et-

-Stiles ! »

Je sors de mes sombres souvenirs –je ne m'approche plus de cette machine, jamais - et rencontre le regard de mon père, qui me fixe la tête dans la main. « Je pense que j'ai compris. », ajoute-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Hein, c'est tout ?

Mes pensées doivent se lire sur mon visage puisqu'il éclate de rire. « J'étais déjà au courant. »

« Que-

- Mais ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je t'ai fait venir. », m'interromps-t-il en se redressant sur son fauteuil.

« Oh. »

Je ris nerveusement avant de prendre place sur la chaise, en face de lui. Mon genou tressaute, comme d'habitude et mon père le remarque. « Tu as pris ton traitement ce matin ? »

Je souris doucement en le voyant si protecteur. C'est limite pire maintenant que je suis partis de la maison. Puis je fronce les sourcils, parce que je ne me souviens plus. Je l'entends soupirer et je me frotte l'arrière de la nuque en riant d'embarras avant de secouer la tête négativement. Je le vois ouvrir un tiroir et en sortir la petite boite orange. Il la pousse vers moi et je m'empresse de prendre un cacheton. Même plus besoin d'eau. J'ai tellement l'habitude de les prendre à l'arrache que les avaler est devenu un jeu d'enfant. Je trouve ça plutôt positif mais ce n'est pas le cas de mon paternel qui me lance un regard désapprobateur.

« Tu dois vraiment les prendre Stiles, ça peut devenir dangereux sinon et tu le sais. », dit-il sur un ton de reproche.

J'hoche la tête parce que c'est le cas. L'hyperactivité n'a jamais tué personne en soi mais avec le boulot que j'exerce il n'est pas bon d'être inattentif. Il suffit que je dérive un instant et je peux mettre ma vie ou celle de mes coéquipiers en danger et je le sais. C'est pour ça que je ne fais pas attention au ton qu'il emploie parce que je sais qu'il me dit ça parce qu'il s'inquiète. Mon père n'a jamais vraiment apprécié que je sois adjoint au shérif. Il déteste l'idée que je puisse me retrouver en danger et je comprends, dans un sens. Il a déjà perdu ma mère et il a peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose. C'est pareil de mon côté en même temps. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais s'il n'était pas là.

« Quand est-ce que tu m'invites chez toi ?

- C'est pour ça que tu m'as convoqué dans ton bureau ? », demandé-je en haussant un sourcil, amusé.

« Oui et non », répond-t-il en haussant les épaules avant d'ajouter : « Alors ? »

« Il faut que je vérifie dans mon planning, je suis très demandé tu sais ! », répliqué-je avec un sourire moqueur. Il lève les yeux au ciel et j'ajoute : « Ce weekend si tu veux. »

« J'aurais le droit de manger autre chose que de la salade ?

- Vu le hamburger que tu t'es tapé hier midi, je ne crois pas non, réponds-je en haussant les sourcils, les bras croisés. C'est encore plus suspect quand tu fermes les stores de ton bureau tu sais, ajouté-je avec un sourire narquois. Comment as-tu pu même penser que cela fonctionnerait? »

Il grogne et j'éclate de rire.

Une fois mon rire calmé, son ton redevient sérieux et je devine que je ne suis plus en train de parler à mon père mais bien à mon patron : « J'ai lu ton contre-rendu. »

Pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps pour savoir de quoi il parle. J'hoche la tête. « On a vraiment reçu beaucoup d'appels concernant une agitation certaine aux abords de la réserve. Des animaux qui foncent sur la route, d'autres retrouvés dans des jardins. Il semblerait que quelque chose les poussent à sortir de la forêt, c'est inquiétant. »

Mon père semble pensif quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole. « Il faut renforcer les patrouilles dans ce secteur. Je préviendrais toutes les équipes, qu'elles soient alertes et qu'elles me rapportent tout ce qui leur semble inhabituel. Bon travail. »

J'essaie de garder une expression neutre mais je ne peux retenir mon sourire très longtemps. Je suis génial.

Mon père lève les yeux au ciel.

« Ne prends pas la grosse tête jeune homme, j'attends toujours tes rapports sur mon bureau. », réplique-t-il avec un sourcil haussé et mon sourire disparait immédiatement, vite remplacé par une moue boudeuse.

Ils seraient terminés si mon voisin n'était pas aussi con. Je ne le dis pas à voix haute cependant, parce qu'après il va falloir que je lui explique tout et je le connais. Il risque de rendre une petite visite à Derek en passant ce weekend et je n'en ai pas envie parce qu'après je vais passer pour le mec qui se plaint à son père dès qu'il a un problème et ça me rappelle beaucoup trop la façon dont Jackson se comportait quand nous étions encore au lycée. Et je le détestais pour ça. Il ressemblait beaucoup trop à Draco Malfoy. Non en fait c'était Draco Malfoy, l'accent anglais sexy en moins.

« 'Sont presque finis. », marmonné-je.

« Bien ! Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps dans ce cas. », lance-t-il avec un sourire satisfait. Je soupire et décide de sortir cet idiot et sa place de parking de mon esprit. Je souris à mon père en me levant avant d'ouvrir la porte.

« Et n'oublies pas, c'est salade pour toi ce midi ! », m'exclamé-je en pointant mon index vers lui, les yeux plissés : « Je t'ai à l'œil vieil homme ! »

« Retourne travailler Stiles, et ne casses rien d'autre ou je le déduis de ta paye », réplique-t-il sans lever les yeux du dossier qu'il vient d'ouvrir.

J'ouvre de grands yeux : « Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! »

« Si je peux, je suis le patron. », dit-il avant de renifler d'un air faussement méprisant. –Ce qui ne lui va pas du tout d'ailleurs-.

« Plus pour longtemps, la retraite te guette vieux crouton ! », répliqué-je par-dessus mon épaule alors que je quitte la pièce.

Mon sourire s'élargit quand j'entends l'exclamation outrée juste avant que la porte ne se referme.

* * *

Il est seize heures quand je quitte le poste du shérif. Le temps s'est calmé aujourd'hui même s'il fait toujours gris. Faire partie de l'équipe de nuit à ses avantages. Je finis plus tôt la moitié de la semaine. Bon en contrepartie, Je bosse le dimanche et le mardi soir mais ça ne me dérange pas vraiment. Je ne suis pas un gros dormeur et puis patrouiller la nuit apporte son lot d'anecdotes assez cocasses. En plus, Pierce ne travaille pas de nuit, ça me permet de moins voir sa sale tronche.

« Bon à ce soir Stiles, n'oubliez pas c'est 20 heures là-bas », me lance Allison avant de monter dans sa voiture. Je la salue de la main avant de démarrer à mon tour. Au final, elle a pris sa voiture ce matin, et encore heureux parce que j'étais en retard. Elle rejoint Lydia tout de suite pour l'aider à préparer l'appartement. Moi, je vais chercher Scott. Déjà parce qu'il vient chez moi avant la fête pour jouer à la console et ensuite parce qu'il ne s'embête pas à prendre sa moto vu qu'il sait qu'il va finir complètement bourré ce soir.

Le garage dans lequel mon meilleur ami travaille ne se trouve pas très loin et je mets moins de dix minutes à m'y rendre. Il m'attend déjà, toujours vêtu de son bleu de travail et les mains plein de cambouis.

Je plisse les yeux avant de l'interpeller : « J'espère que tu ne comptes monter dans mon bébé dans cet état McCall… »

Il se gratte le menton en fronçant les sourcils – et ne voit pas qu'il se fout de la graisse partout…de mieux en mieux- avant de baisser les yeux sur sa tenue. Il relève ensuite la tête et me lance son regard de chien battu. « Je ferais attention, promis ! »

Je soupire et il n'attend pas ma réponse pour s'installer sur le siège passager. Il me sourit, de son adorable sourire idiot et je soupire une nouvelle fois, vaincu. Il pose son sac à l'arrière et je démarre. « Donc je suppose que ça veut dire que tu vas te laver chez moi ?

-Yup !

- Tu vas me crader ma salle de bain !

- Mais non !

- J'ai vécu avec toi Scott, je le sens quand tu vas faire une connerie.

- N'importe quoi ! Et la plupart du temps c'est à cause de toi qu'on se retrouve dans des situations pas possibles.

- Parce que tu ne suis jamais mes plans !

- Tes plans sont foireux !

- Mes plans sont géniaux !

- Ah ouais ? Et la fois où tu as eu la brillante idée de rentrer par la fenêtre de ta chambre parce que tu avais oublié tes clés à l'intérieur et qu'on était enfermés dehors ?!

- Et bien quoi, on a réussi non ?

-TU as réussi, moi je suis tombé du toit, je te rappelle ! J'ai encore la cicatrice ! », hurle-t-il en levant son bras pour me montrer la dite cicatrice. -Minuscule en passant…chochotte-.

J'éclate de rire en me remémorant la scène et il me frappe l'épaule.

« Bon et sinon tu comptes faire quoi concernant ton voisin cinglé ? »

Je me tourne vers lui brièvement, les sourcils froncés : « Comment ça se fait que tu sois déjà au courant ? Ça s'est passé cette nuit ! »

Je le vois hausser les épaules du coin de l'œil : « Ally me l'a dit. »

« Je lui ai dit à la pause déjeuner …quand-»

Je m'arrête en pleine phrase, parce que je connais déjà la réponse. C'est vrai que je m'adresse à Scott, le mec qui appelle sa copine toutes les heures pour savoir si elle va bien. Le brun me regarde, confus et je secoue la tête pour lui dire de laisser tomber.

« Et bien tout dépends de lui, s'il cherche la guerre il va la trouver. »

J'entends mon meilleur ami soupirer et je plisse les yeux. « Quoi ?

- Rien. »

Je profite du feu rouge pour lui lancer un regard suspicieux mais il ne flanche pas et j'abandonne quand il passe au vert.

On arrive bientôt devant mon appartement et je jette un coup d'œil discret en direction de la « place sacrée » pour voir si elle est occupée. Innocemment bien sûr.

« Oh l'enfoiré ! », m'écrié-je en pilant d'un coup. J'entends Scott me traiter de malade mais je n'y fais pas attention. Je me précipite hors de la voiture et courre presque jusqu'à la place de parking.

« Stiles ! »

Je ne me retourne même pas. Je sais très bien que Scott va me rejoindre dans deux secondes. Le brun courre rarement, parce qu'il y a toujours un risque qu'une de ses crises d'asthme se déclenche. C'est pour ça qu'il râle toujours quand je le fais, parce qu'il ne peut pas me suivre. On fait gaffe quand même. Il garde toujours son inhalateur près de lui, et j'en ai moi-même un dans mon sac à dos. Au cas où.

« Scott ! Il me cherche le con ! », m'exclamé-je en lui désignant le sol du doigt. Il suit mon index du regard et soupire en voyant ce que je lui montre.

« Des parpaings…vraiment ? Merde…Il est aussi dérangé que toi. »

« Je ne suis pas dérangé !»

Il n'a pas l'air convaincu par ce que je viens de dire et hausse les sourcils. Je vais pour prendre la parole, lui dire à quel point il ne mérite pas mon amitié mais il me coupe avant même que j'ai prononcé un mot : «…Tu veux pas juste laisser tomber et aller te garer ailleurs ? », demande-t-il en gémissant de façon pitoyable.

« Quoi ? Non ! T'es malade, je ne le laisserais pas gagner ! », crié-je en m'emparant d'un des parpaings. Je le soulève difficilement et expire bruyamment en sentant mes muscles morfler. Je trimballe le machin un peu plus loin et le lâche en soufflant.

« Stiles on doit aller se préparer, arrête tes conneries maintenant ! »

« Jamais ! », soufflé-je entre mes dents en prenant un autre bloc de construction. J'entends Scott soupirer.

« Cette histoire va mal finir…

- La ferme et viens m'aider !

- Très bien, mais si on arrive en retard, je te laisse te démerder avec Allison, Jackson et Lydia !

- On ne sera pas en retard.

* * *

On est arrivé en retard.

Mais seulement d'une petite heure.

Et Lydia m'assassine du regard, de l'autre bout de la pièce depuis au moins dix bonnes minutes. Scott m'a lâchement abandonné depuis que la rousse nous est tombée dessus un peu plus tôt, disant que tout était de ma faute et qu'il n'y était pour rien. Faux frère. En même temps, il a eu le droit aux sourcils froncés d'Allison quand il lui a dit qu'on était venu en moto. Et non pas avec ma Jeep comme c'était prévu. Sa tête disait clairement qu'elle allait lui faire payer d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais en même temps c'était logique, je n'allais pas prendre ma voiture après qu'on ait mis autant de temps à déplacer tous les parpaings. Nan, il fallait qu'elle reste où elle était pour que Derek voit que ses ridicules blocs de constructions ne m'arrêteraient pas.

Je me tourne vers le bar et me remplit un grand verre de ponch. Héhé, un autre avantage dans le fait de ne pas avoir pris ma Jeep. J'ai convaincu Scott de me ramener et du coup je peux boire autant que je veux ! – Ce qui a encore plus énervé Allison je crois-

« Stilinski ! », beugle la voix de Jackson au loin. Je me tourne juste à temps pour le voir arriver vers moi en titubant. Ok, j'en connais un qui n'est plus tout frais. Et dire qu'il est à peine vingt-deux heures. Ce pauvre Jackson ne tient vraiment pas l'alcool…à mon plus grand plaisir. Il est beaucoup plus fun comme ça.

« Où est ma bière, enfoiré ? », grogne-t-il en s'appuyant lourdement à la table. Je soupire, parce que je l'ai oubliée la bière avec tout ça et que Lydia me l'a déjà assez reproché.

« Je ne pense pas que tu ais besoin de plus de bière Jacks' », lui réponds-je avec un sourire amusé. Il tourne ses yeux vitreux vers moi et semble réfléchir un instant avant de finalement répondre :

« C'est pas pour moi, c'pour Danny, c'est sa fête ! », geigne-t-il en pointant son index sur l'hawaïen. Celui-ci est sur le canapé et boit son verre à grande lampée. Vu la manière dont il rit à tout ce que lui dit Scott, assis à côté de lui, je pense qu'il est passablement éméché. Parce que Scott n'est pas si drôle. Et puis Danny ne glousse pas en temps normal.

« Danny préfère le punch. », réponds-je en haussant les épaules. « Et puis, il reste au moins un pack de bière sur le balcon. »

Jackson pousse une exclamation : « Alors c'est là qu'elle les avait planquées ? », dit-il les yeux plissés en direction de sa petite-amie qui discute avec un groupe de filles que je ne connais pas.

« Je pense qu'elle les a juste mises là pour qu'elles restent fraiches. », répliqué-je avec un sourire amusé. Il arrive à Lydia de planquer l'alcool en fin de soirée quand elle décrète qu'il est préférable qu'on arrête de boire. « On » étant Jackson, Scott et moi-même (et parfois Allison quand elle ne conduit pas).

Jackson m'attrape par le bras et me regarde d'un air qui se veut sérieux mais qui, à cause de tout l'alcool ingurgité, dévie légèrement. « Comme tu m'as dit où était leur cachette je t'autorise à boire avec moi. »

Waouh, quel honneur…Je ne m'ennuie pas à lui répéter qu'elles ne sont pas cachées parce que je sais que ça sert à rien et me laisse trainer sur le balcon.

«Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour boire Stilinski, je croyais que tu voulais te bourrer la gueule ? »

Hum, pas faux…

* * *

J'éclate de rire et Scott me tombe à moitié dessus. J'entends Danny râler quand je lui rentre dedans mais je suis bien trop occupé à me foutre de la gueule de mon meilleur ami pour m'en préoccuper.

Scotty est complétement pété… bourré …Déchiré ? Les trois en même temps.

Je ne sais même plus à quel moment il a enlevé son t-shirt, surement en même temps que Jackson. Sauf que Jackson a déjà quitté la partie là et qu'il est en train de pioncer sur le tapis du salon avec mon gilet en guise d'oreiller. Heureusement que je suis là.

« Putain mais vous êtes complètement saouls ! »

Je tourne la tête vers Allison, qui doit être la personne qui vient de parler vu les mains qu'elle a sur les hanches et le regard désapprobateur qu'elle nous lance. Je la dévisage parce que je capte pas ce qu'elle raconte tout de suite. Saouls ? Qui ?

Ah oui, Scotty…et moi.

« Mais non on n'est pas bourrés je te dis ! Regarde ! » Et je lève mon genou, passe le bras en dessous tout en baissant la tête. Tout est une question d'équilibre. Du coin de l'œil je vois Scott essayer de faire pareil, sauf que ce con se rate et me tombe dessus. Au final on finit tous les deux empêtrés par terre, morts de rire.

« Bon ça suffit maintenant ! Debout ! », s'écrie Allison d'une voix qui ressemble étrangement à celle de la mère de Scott dans ses mauvais jours. Lydia est derrière elle et nous regarde comme si nous sommes de misérables insectes qu'elle ne laisse vivre que par pitié. La plupart des invités sont déjà partis et il ne reste plus que nous et Danny qui nous regarde en souriant, assis sur le canapé.

« Mais nan pas besoin, on va rouler, répliqué-je avec le sourire débile du mec bourré.

- Yeaaah roulerrr ! », répète Scott en levant les bras en l'air.

Je me mets à rouler sur le sol, vite suivi par Scott. On se marre comme des cons et j'entends Ally soupirer derrière nous. « Je vais les tuer. »

« Félicitation Danny ! Tu vas gagner plus de frics yeah ! », beugle-t-on simultanément quelques secondes plus tard pour couper le silence qui vient de s'installer. On n'a pas arrêté de lui répéter ça depuis qu'on est arrivé et du coup c'est resté. J'entends Danny rire doucement.

« Si vous n'êtes pas debout dans trente secondes, vous rentrez à pied. », murmure Lydia d'un ton doucereux en voyant Ally perdre patience.

Je me relève prestement et titube un peu parce que ma tête se met à tourner sous le mouvement brusque. Putain, ça touuurne. J'attrape la main que Scott me tend et l'aide à se lever. Il semble sur le point de vomir pendant un instant mais ça à l'air de passer. Il s'est vraiment mis une race pas possible le con.

« Allez, on y va ! », lance Ally en nous choppant par le bras.

« Au revoir Lydia, au revoir Jackson, au re-

Scott se tait immédiatement en voyant le regard noir que lui lance sa copine et j'éclate de rire.

-voir Danny ! », finis-je pour lui. Lydia me frappe à l'arrière du crâne et je pousse un cri en signe de protestation. La brune nous traîne vers la sortie et la rousse nous suit de près afin de fermer la porte derrière nous.

« Bonne nuit les tarés. », lance l'hawaïen avec un sourire qui me semble un peu moqueur. Mais c'est pas possible parce que c'est Danny et que Danny est gentil.

Au final, j'ai tout de même le temps d'emprisonner Lydia dans une étreinte étouffante avant de lui planquer un bisou sur la joue avant qu'elle ne puisse s'échapper. J'entends Scott glousser derrière moi et le voit tenter de faire la même chose avec sa petite-amie mais Allison le rejette et dit au revoir à Lydia à la place. Du coup, en voyant la mine déconfite de mon meilleur ami, je m'empresse de courir dans ses bras encore ouverts. Il rigole mais ne me repousse pas et je ricane à mon tour surtout quand j'entends les filles soupirer devant nos conneries.

« Bonne chance avec ces deux-là.

-Ne m'en parle pas. Si y'en a un des deux qui gerbent je le laisse sur le bord de la route. »

« Un conseil si c'est le cas : laisse les deux. »

Elles rient et je frissonne parce que dans ma tête elles ressemblent à des sorcières. Genre qui parlent de leur futurs sacrifices. C'est flippant.

* * *

Le trajet fut chaotique.

On aurait dit qu'Allison faisait exprès de piler d'un coup aux feux et de prendre les virages de façon serrée.

Bon, c'était clairement le cas. Scott avait failli gerber à plusieurs reprises et il avait fallu qu'il chiale pendant cinq minutes pour qu'elle daigne ralentir. Sorcière. Moi ça allait mais j'allais probablement me taper une migraine de malade demain matin.

Fais chier.

On était finalement arrivé devant chez moi, et il fallait à présent que je descende de la voiture sans me péter la gueule puis que j'arrive à mon étage en un seul morceau. Dur. Ally ne veut pas m'accompagner jusqu'en haut et décrète que ça me, je cite « servira de leçon. », peuh. Après tout ce que j'ai fais pour elle, une telle trahison. Je me sens si mal aimé. Scott ronfle depuis deux minutes sur le siège passager et je ricane intérieurement parce qu'elle va en chier pour le réveiller.

« Bon tu te décides ?

- C'est haut.

- Tu te fous de moi ? C'est une marche Stiles, ça doit faire à peine cinq centimètres !

- T'es sûre ?

- Oui ! Allez, magne ton cul j'aimerais bien aller me coucher.

-Si je meurs-

-Tu ne vas pas mourir…

- Bien. »

Ça me parait tout de même vachement haut, mais le regard de mon amie promet mille et une torture si ne je descends pas tout de suite alors je préfère tenter le coup et mourir dignement. Bon au final, c'était fastoche. Je lance un sourire victorieux à la brune qui lève les yeux au ciel et referme la porte. Je salue Ally de la main mais elle m'ignore complètement et démarre sans attendre.

Je marche lentement jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, le pied hésitant et le regard un peu flou. Mes oreilles bourdonnent et j'ai l'impression d'avancer à deux à l'heure. Peut-être que c'est le cas en fait. Mon esprit rendu cotonneux par l'alcool me fait me gourer au moins trois fois en tapant le code de l'interphone et je me mets à l'insulter parce que bien sûr c'est de sa faute, je l'ai très bien tapé les deux premières fois. Si, si, il est défectueux.

Arrivé dans le hall, je prends la plus grande décision de ma vie. L'escalier ou l'ascenseur ? C'est un choix très complexe et dans un élan d'ingéniosité, mon cerveau embrumé décidé que les escaliers c'est beaucoup plus fun, et moins dangereux parce que je pourrais me tromper en appuyant sur les boutons et tout. Et si je reste coincé, je vais mourir, parce que personne ne va venir me secourir et je manquer d'air. Voilà, donc sur le moment, les escaliers ça me parait plus simple.

Sauf que bien sûr c'est de la grosse connerie. Putain, j'avais jamais remarqué qu'il y avait autant d'escaliers. J'en peux plus. Je regarde où j'en suis et voit que seulement quatre marche ont été montées.

« Mon dieu, les escaliers bougent. Comme à Poudlard. »

C'est la seule explication plausible. Je ricane et monte encore une marche. Au bout d'un certain temps,- une éternité selon moi- j'arrive enfin au premier pallier. « Quoi ? Seulement. Je vais jamais y arriver... », gémis-je en m'écroulant par terre. Je m'assoie et décide d'attendre que mon corps se téléporte de lui-même jusqu'au sixième.

Peut-être que si j'y crois assez fort…

Pourquoi je sens que je vais finir par dormir ici ?

«…Je veux pas dormir dans les escaliers comme un alcooliqueeee… », pleurniché-je en appuyant mon front contre la rambarde.

« Stiles ? »

Je cesse de gémir de façon pitoyable et tourne la tête avec réticence. Qui ose troubler mon moment d'apitoiement?

Oh non, pas lui.

Mes yeux vitreux rencontrent le regard interrogatif de ce crétin de Derek, et j'hésite un instant à fermer les yeux et prétendre qu'il n'est pas là. Bon allez, ait l'air sobre deux minutes le temps qu'il s'en aille et ensuite tu pourras retourner à tes occupations d'alcoolique.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans les escaliers ? », demande-t-il finalement quand il voit que je ne compte pas prendre la parole.

Dis quelque chose de plausible, quelque chose qu'une personne sobre ferait au beau milieu de la nuit, assise dans les escaliers.

« Je réfléchis.

-…Tu es saoul.

Merde, il a deviné.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Stiles…je sais que tu mens, et en plus tu empeste l'alcool. », rétorque-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

Je tente de renifler mon t-shirt discrètement mais je crois que je me suis foiré. Il me regarde avec amusement maintenant. Putain, il se fout de ma gueule l'enfoiré.

« Dans le cas hypothétique où tu aurais raison, comment tu saurais que j'ai menti ? », demandé-je en plissant les yeux. Il bluffe, je me suis entrainé pendant des années pour ne pas avoir de tics quand je mens.

Il me regarde sans répondre, comme d'habitude et je croise les bras en hochant la tête doucement. Je le savais. C'est du pipeau.

« Est-ce que tu comptes passer la nuit ici ?

- J'y vais à mon rythme. », répondis-je sans prendre la peine de le regarder. Je ne suis pas en état pour déchiffrer ses sourcils de toute façon.

Il s'agite dans mon dos et je n'ai pas le temps de faire un geste qu'une de ses main se pose sur ma taille et qu'il attrape mon bras de l'autre. En deux seconds chronos, je suis debout, le corps à moitié collé contre celui de Derek. J'hésite un instant à crier au viol puis je me souviens que c'est Derek et non pas un vieux papy pervers et je me détends. Parce que Derek est sexy et qu'être collé à lui n'est pas dérangeant. Surtout quand je sens la chaleur de sa main même par-dessus mon t-shirt. Putain, c'est un radiateur ou quoi ?

« Qu'est-ce' tu fous ? », couiné-je tout de même sous la surprise. Il me regarde sans rien dire et sa tête est si près que je peux presque compter les poils de sa barbe de trois jours. Sauf que je le fais pas parce que ça serait long et inutile, et surtout très étrange.

« Je t'aide à rentrer chez toi. », souffle-t-il finalement, comme s'il s'était résigné à l'idée de devoir parler. Je ricane. Il fronce les sourcils. Sans réfléchir, je pose mon index juste au milieu des deux lignes de poils.

« Pziouuuu ! », m'exclamé-je.

Il se fige et ses yeux s'élargissent, provoquant un léger gloussement chez ma personne. « Et voilà, grâce à mes super pouvoirs t' peux plus froncer les sourcils ! »

Il me fixe toujours, et avec mon index entre ses deux yeux ça devient ridicule alors je ris encore une fois. « J'suis trop fort ! »

« Enlève ton doigt ou je te l'arrache.

- T'es pas drôle.

- Et toi t'es bourré. Maintenant qu'on a énoncé ces évidences est-ce qu'on peut y aller ? »

Je fais la moue mais je me décide finalement à avancer. Il me porte à moitié ça n'a pas l'air de le gêner plus que ça. Je vais pas me plaindre, mes jambes sont toutes flagada et je sais pas quoi en faire.

« Au fait qu'est-ce que tu foutais là toi ? », lui demandé-je subitement alors qu'on atteint le deuxième étage. Une partie de moi se demande toujours s'il vend de la drogue du coup je suis curieux.

Bien sûr, il ne répond pas.

« Et pourquoi tu te fatigues à me porter au lieu de prendre l'ascenseur ?, continué-je sans m'appesantir sur son manque de réponses.

- Tu parles beaucoup trop. », me répond-t-il finalement en me jetant un regard noir. « Pourquoi toi tu n'as pas pris l'ascenseur ?

- Je voulais pas mourir.

- Je ne veux même pas savoir comment tu es parvenu à cette conclusion idiote.

- J'sais même plus. Mais du coup, tu vas pas le prendre ?

- Pourquoi, tu veux qu'on le prenne ?

- Pas spécialement, mais ce n'est pas moi qui porte alors…

- Cette discussion n'a aucun sens, si ça me dérangeait je t'aurais laissé sur ta marche comme un péquenot.

- C'est toi le péquenot.

- Tais-toi. »

Je m'exécute mais seulement parce que je n'ai plus envie de parler et non pas parce qu'il m'a dit de le faire.

« Tu fais quoi dans la vie ? », reprends-je après un léger silence. Je ne tiens jamais très longtemps. « Enfin, mis à part te battre pour des places de parking comme une gamin…

Boom, un nouveau regard noir. Quand est-ce qu'il va comprendre que d'aussi près, son regard noir n'a aucune utilité mis à part me donner une envie furieuse de rire ?

- C'est pas moi qui me suis fait chier à enlever une dizaine de parpaing juste pour faire chier mon voisin.

Le ton était clairement moqueur. Il savait que je n'allais pas céder et que j'allais les retirer. L'enfoiré.

- Si ce voisin m'avait gentiment demandé de déplacer ma voiture au lieu de m'agresser comme il l'avait fait peut-être que je ne serais pas rentré dans cette bataille puérile. », répliqué-je avec un sourire cynique.

Je l'entends soupirer.

« Désolé. Pour ça. »

Je crois que mon cou a failli se briser vu la vitesse à laquelle j'ai tourné la tête. Je ne connais pas beaucoup Derek, mais pourtant je suis certain que ces excuses viennent de lui arracher la bouche. Déjà qu'il parle pas beaucoup alors des excuses ça doit être _énorme_ pour lui.

Ok, il n'est peut-être pas aussi con que je le pensais.

En même temps, il est en train de me porter sur cinq étages donc je suppose que j'ai rien à dire…

« Ok. Pas de problème, ça arrive. Mauvaise journée, mauvais timing. », réponds-je avec un grand sourire. Et bien voilà, j'attendais que ça moi, j'en avais rien à cirer de cette foutu place. Il s'arrête un instant et me fixe étrangement.

« Je te piquerais plus ta place même si techniquement elle n'est pas à toi puisqu'il n'y a pas de places attitr-

-Merci. », me coupe-t-il et j'hésite à me remettre à bouder.

Pourquoi personne ne me laisse jamais parler ?

Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, on arrive au dernier étage. Derek s'écarte et tout de suite sa chaleur l'accompagne, m'abandonnant à la fraicheur du couloir.

« Bon et bien merci pour ton aide. »

Il hoche la tête d'un geste vif mais ne réponds pas. Je commence à avoir l'habitude cependant et faire la conversation pour deux ne me dérange pas. Jamais. J'aime trop parler. « Ma voiture aura bougé demain matin, ou plutôt demain après-midi… », finis-je en fronçant les sourcils. Je vais surement me taper une sale gueule de bois alors je ne serais pas debout avant midi.

Sa bouche s'incurve légèrement et tout de suite son visage s'éclaire. Il ne ressemble plus à un toxico, mais à un putain d'apollon cet enfoiré. Bordel de cul. Je sens mon ventre se tordre subitement à cette vision. Ah…nan, peut-être que c'est simplement dû à l'alcool.

« Bonne nuit Stiles. »

Je beugue légèrement, toujours sous le choc de ce presque-sourire et m'entends baragouiner ce qui ressemble vaguement à un « bonne nuit Derek » mais qui ressemble d'avantage à un « nuit 'rek » dégueulasse. Il ne relève cependant pas et disparait derrière la porte de son appartement après un dernier signe de la main.

Je reste un instant sans bouger, fixant la porte d'un air absent.

Meeeeerde, mon voisin est sexy.

C'te réalisation foireuse. J'étais tellement obnubilé par le fait que c'était un enfoiré que j'avais oublié qu'il était attirant mais genre _foutrement_. Putain.

Je secoue la tête pour éviter de repenser à son visage, ses mains, ses yeux, son cul mais tout m'explose à la gueule d'un coup et je ne vois plus que ça. Bon faut que je me dise que je sais toujours pas s'il tue des gens ou non. Tant qu'il restera suspect, je ne m'autoriserais pas à baver sur lui. Voilà, bonne résolution Stiles. Maintenant, ouvre ta porte et va dormir.

Je m'écoute et marche jusqu'à ma porte.

Puis je fouille dans mes poches.

Sauf que je n'ai pas de poche. Puisque je n'ai pas de gilet.

…Comment ça j'ai pas de gilet ?

Et merde. Je me revois mentalement en train de rouler mon sweat pour le mettre sous la tête de Jackson. Gilet dans lequel se trouvaient mes clés et mon portable. Génial.

Bon qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je ne peux pas retourner là-bas, c'est loin et je suis fatigué.

Mon regard s'égare et tombe sur la porte au fond du couloir.

Non.

Interdit. Tu ne peux pas Stiles, c'est dangereux, tu viens de te rendre compte qu'il était sexy, tu ne peux pas y aller maintenant.

Sauf que je n'écoute personne, même pas ma voix intérieure.

Avant de l'avoir pleinement réalisé, je frappe à la porte de Derek, mon-enfoiré-de-voisin-pas-si-enfoiré-que-ça-et-foutrement-sexy-Derek.

Derek, qui vient ouvrir la porte, seulement vêtu de son jeans noir.

Je. veux. mourir.

* * *

Voilà.

Légèreeee avancée. On va voir ce que ça donne par la suite buéhéhé = rire gras de la meuf chelou. Je sais je coupe à un moment batard, du coup vous allez trépigner devant votre pc pour que je mette la suite. Ou pas, peut-être que vous vous en foutez carrément…

Avant d'écrire ce machin que j'ose appeler chapitre, je ne partais pas vraiment dans cette direction mais au final c'est pas plus mal. On a évité le cliché de la dispute de merde donc c'est plutôt positif. Nieh.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça m'aide pour savoir si je fais des conneries ou non.

( Promis si vous me demandez d'arrêter les blagues de merde, j'arrêterais.)

A bientôt ;)


	4. Chapitre 4

Hello, hello dear friends~

Tout d'abord : Wow, je ne m'attendais pas à autant de retours ! Franchement c'est génial, merci pour toutes vos review, anonymes ou non, longue ou courtes, en majuscule ou avec des smiley~ ça me booste vraiment pour écrire et je vous en remercie grandement.

Me voici donc avec le quatrième chapitre. Et ça fait même pas une semaine que j'ai posté le précédent, je m'épate (S'il se met à neiger vous saurez pourquoi…). Mais que je vous prévienne tout de suite, cela ne se reproduira surement jamais...je me connais.

Sinon, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire les échanges entre Stiles et Derek donc j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous et que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre autant que les autres . Il est un peu plus long…je crois. Pas que ça vaille quelque chose en soi, puisque ça peut être long _et _mauvais.

C'est peut-être le cas. Zut.

Enfin voilà, j'ai rien d'autre à dire. Faut que je retourne bosser sur _Etre seul c'est mieux à plusieurs_ maintenant. Je le dis comme ça j'aurais peut-être pas de review tyranniques parlant de retard dans les publications et ce genre de choses hein ? HEIN ? Oui c'est de vous dont je parle, bande de…de gens !

Bref, j'arrête de dire des âneries et je vous laisse à votre lecture~

Orpheo

* * *

Je dois rester concentré.

Il faut que mes yeux restent au niveau de son visage. Ils ne doivent pas descendre sur ce qui semble être les plus beaux abdos que j'ai jamais vu de ma pauvre vie. Non, non. Fixe ses sourcils tiens ! Tu les connais bien ceux-là et c'est beaucoup moins dangereux.

C'est une véritable torture.

Ça me rappelle le noël où mon père a foutu la GameCube sur l'armoire du salon après que j'ai été un petit merdeux désagréable. Je suis passé devant pendant une semaine sans pouvoir la toucher. C'était horrible.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Sa question, dite d'un ton impatient, me sort de mes pensées et je me retrouve à le fixer, la bouche à moitié ouverte comme un abruti. Bon, comment je lui explique ma situation maintenant moi ?

« Dereeeek, je suis à la rue ! », lâché-je en gémissant pitoyablement.

Ça ne sonnait pas du tout comme ça dans ma tête. J'essaie de me rattraper en faisant ma moue de chien battu mais je crois que je ressemble plus à chiard au visage tordu. Beaucoup moins mignon, si vous voulez mon avis.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi exactement ? », me demande-t-il en haussant les fameux sourcils que je m'évertue à fixer depuis deux bonnes minutes.

Buéhéhé…

Non, non pas remarque déplacée, on ne le reluque pas, on tient sa langue et on réfléchit deux secondes à une solution. Si je lui demande son téléphone, je pourrais appeler Lydia pour lui demander de m'apporter mes clés. Voilà, très bien. Bon elle m'en voudra à vie mais de toute façon ça allait finir par arriver un jour ou l'autre. Elle est vraiment trop rancunière, ce n'est pas sain.

« Un téléphone, j'ai besoin d'un téléphone.

- Donc si je comprends bien, tu as paumé tes clés _et_ ton téléphone ?

- Mais nan je les ai pas paumées, je les ai juste laissées sous la tête de Jackson. »

Il hausse un sourcil sceptique devant mon explication bancale et c'est à ce moment-là que je me rends compte qu'il ne sait pas qui est Jackson. J'ouvre la bouche pour lui expliquer mais il me coupe : « Donc tu comptes appeler ce Jackson, et ensuite ? »

Il comprend rien. Pourquoi il ne me prête pas juste son téléphone au lieu de poser des questions comme ça ? Depuis quand il parle en plus ? C'est du grand n'importe quoi.

« Nan je compte appeler Lydia, pour qu'elle m'apporte mes clés. Elle va probablement me tuer en arrivant du coup ça va servir à rien mais je vais-

Je m'arrête en plein milieu de ma phrase quand je sens Derek me tirer par le bras. En deux secondes, je me retrouve dans son appartement.

« J'aimerais dormir un peu cette nuit, et je sens que si je te laisse parler ça n'en finira jamais. », marmonne-t-il en me poussant doucement dans ce qui semble être le salon.

…Y'a un souci là.

« Depuis combien de temps t'habite ici déjà ? », demandé-je innocemment en m'aventurant dans la pièce.

« Six mois.

- Six- Nan mais attends, ils sont où tes meubles ? Il est vide ton appart mec…c'est flippant.

- Il n'est pas vide. Et ce n'est pas flippant…c'est fonctionnel. », grogne-t-il en croisant les bras.

Je laisse mes yeux dériver et malgré ce qu'il raconte, on ne dirait pas que le loft est habité. Un canapé est placé dans un coin, entouré par quelques cartons. Au milieu de la pièce, on trouve une grande table en bois avec six chaises tellement dépareillées qu'on pourrait croire qu'il les a ramassées dans la rue. Comme dans mon propre loft, la cuisine se trouve derrière un comptoir. Elle semble déjà plus habitée que la pièce à vivre mais c'est toujours pas ça. Contrairement à mon appartement, il n'y a pas de mezzanine mais bien un étage complet si je me fie à l'escalier en colimaçon qui se trouve dans un coin et qui disparait dans le plafond.

« T'es recherché par la police ou quoi ? », demandé-je en tentant de faire de l'humour.

Il ne me répond pas.

Je rigole nerveusement.

« Oh mon dieu ! T'es vraiment recherché par la police ! », couiné-je d'une voix plus aigüe que la normale. Il lève les yeux au ciel.

« Non, Stiles, je ne suis pas recherché par la police. », répond-t-il avec réticence.

Je soupir de soulagement.

« Tu peux me le dire si t'es pauvre tu sais… », enchainé-je en tournant sur moi-même. Il me lance un regard noir et je me marre.

« Je ne suis pas pau-

- Derek ? »

Nous nous tournons d'un même mouvement vers la voix qui provient de l'escalier. Isaac nous fixe étrangement, les cheveux en pétard et une marque d'oreiller sur la joue. Putain, et moi qui pensait qu'il m'avait déjà montré toute l'étendue de ses pouvoirs, je me trompais. Il manque plus que les fleurs dans le fond…

« Hey Isaac salut, désolé de t'avoir réveillé mec. », lancé-je en appuyant ma phrase d'un mouvement de la main.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? », demande-t-il après m'avoir répondu par un sourire.

« Cet imbécile dors ici cette nuit, réponds Derek en grognant à moitié.

Hey je ne suis pas un imbécile, je suis même très intelligent, j'ai juste un peu trop bu ça-…attends une minute qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire ?

- Qu-quoi ? Comment ça je dors ici, nan mais je veux juste un téléphone moi ! »

J'entends le brun soupirer tandis qu'Isaac suit notre conversation avec un sourire amusé plaqué sur le visage.

« Ça ira plus vite, me fais pas chier ou je te laisse dormir devant ta porte comme un SDF. »

Forcément que ça lui pose pas de problème, c'est pas lui qui doit regarder des abdos en acier se balader dans tous l'appart' en prétendant que c'est normal et que cela ne produit aucune réaction étrange dans son ventre hein.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait une grande différence entre les deux. », répliqué-je en englobant la pièce de mon regard pour qu'il comprenne où je veux en venir.

Il grogne une nouvelle fois et merde, on dirait un vrai grognement d'animal, c'est fou. « La porte est de ce côté. », répond-t-il la mâchoire serrée.

Ce qu'il peut être susceptible. Je lève les yeux au ciel et deux secondes plus tard je me reçois un oreiller en pleine face. Je pousse une exclamation sous la surprise et entends un ricanement. Je lance un regard noir à Isaac dont l'air innocent ne trompe personne.

« Bon très bien, vu que vous me le proposez si gentiment… », lancé-je d'un ton sarcastique en me dirigeant tranquillement vers le canapé. Isaac rit doucement et je suis content de voir que mon sens de la repartie refait surface, lui qui était noyé sous la dose d'alcool.

« C'est quoi le numéro pour le service de chambre ?

- La ferme. », parvient la voix étouffée de Derek qui semble être monté au premier à un moment donné.

Ce mec n'a vraiment aucun sens de l'humour. Je me renfrogne et cela fait rire Isaac un peu plus. Il descend les quelques marches qu'il reste et je l'observe distraitement tandis qu'il s'active dans la cuisine. Il disparait un instant derrière la porte du frigo.

« Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Ah, parce que vous avez de quoi vous nourrir c'est étonna-

- Encore une remarque et je te fous dehors !», m'interromps Derek d'une voix forte à l'étage au-dessus. Putain mais il a des superpouvoirs ou quoi ?!

« Je veux bien un verre d'eau. », marmonné-je avec réticence. Me débarrasser de cette langue pâteuse n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Le blond me rejoint rapidement, un verre dans chaque main. Je le remercie brièvement et boit l'eau salvatrice à grandes gorgées pendant qu'il m'observe. C'est pas du tout stressant en passant…

« Tu t'es vraiment mis dans un sale état. »

J'hausse les épaules parce que j'ai déjà fait pire mais que j'ai pas spécialement envie de lui dire. Vu la façon dont ils se comportent tous les deux ils ne doivent pas souvent faire la fête, voir jamais en fait. Avoir un mec bourré avachi sur leur canapé, ça doit être nouveau pour eux.

« Et donc, tu travailles où toi ? », demandé-je en espérant avoir une réponse cette fois-ci.

« Je suis assistant vétérinaire, je travaille avec Deaton, je ne sais pas si tu vois qui c'est.

- Deaton ?! Ouais, je le connais, mon meilleur ami a travaillé pour lui au lycée. Il a arrêté quand il s'est découvert une passion pour la mécanique, réponds-je avec un sourire. Heureusement, vu les crises d'asthmes que ça lui causait… », ajouté-je avec un grimace, en repensant à la fois où Scott avait dû prendre en charge un chat persan.

C'est d'ailleurs à cause de ce jour-là que je me balade toujours avec un inhalateur de secours.

Isaac sourit une nouvelle fois et je peine à ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. Forcément il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose pour être encore plus mignon hein ? C'est vrai que les grands yeux bleus et les sourires timides ça suffisait pas. Naaan, fallait en plus rajouter les boules de poils. Peuh. Je me demande quand même comment boucle d'or s'est retrouvé à vivre avec le grand méchant loup…

« Tiens. »

Je relève la tête -que je ne me souviens pas avoir baissée en passant- et tombe sur ledit grand méchant loup qui me tend ce qui semble être une couverture et un t-shirt.

Un t-shirt…_son_ t-shirt ?

Ne souris pas bêtement Stilinski.

Je le remercie avec un sourire et il hoche la tête sans rien dire.

« Bonne nuit Stiles. », me dit Isaac en baillant à moitié et je le suis des yeux tandis qu'il disparait à l'étage après avoir déposé les verres dans l'évier, me laissant seul avec son colocataire qui fronce les sourcils. Ouais…je me demande vraiment comment il a atterri dans la taverne de Mr ronchon.

« Ça te suffira ? », demande celui-ci d'un ton bourru en pointant la couverture du menton. Je ne le prends pas mal parce que je crois que c'est son ton habituel en fait.

« Vous allez vraiment me laisser dormir ici, dans cette pièce vide et sans âme, tout seul dans le froid ?

- Oui.

Ça avait au moins le mérite d'être clair.

- Et si je fais un cauchemar, ou que je me réveille et que je panique parce que je sais pas où je suis ?

- Fais-le en silence.

- Tu es méchant.

- Et toi profondément agaçant.

Je pousse une exclamation outrée et il s'éloigne sans rien ajouter d'autre. Je grommelle dans ma barbe inexistante tout en enlevant mon t-shirt qui pue la bière. Yeurk. La marche de l'escalier craque soudainement dans mon dos et je me tends. Merde, je pensais qu'il était déjà monté. Je sens son regard sur ma nuque et ça ne m'aide pas à réfléchir correctement. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout à rester planté là ?

Au bout de ce qu'il me semble être des heures d'attentes il prend enfin la parole :

« Bonne nuit l'alcoolique.

- Gnagnagna. Bonne nuit le constipé. », répliqué-je en jetant un regard noir derrière mon épaule, mais il a déjà disparu.

J'enfile le t-shirt et constate qu'il baille un peu au niveau du torse. L'odeur de Derek s'infiltre dans mes narines et je souris comme un con. Je jette un regard derrière moi afin d'être sûr que je suis seul avant de renifler le tissu. Il sent majoritairement le propre avec quelques notes boisées. Ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment, Derek n'a pas l'air d'être le genre de mec qui se parfume le matin.

J'hausse les épaules et me couche après avoir retiré mon pantalon, drapant la fine couverture autours de moi parce que je commence à grelotter, signe que je suis en train dessaoulé.

J'aurais peut-être dû en demandé une autre au lieu de dire des conneries.

* * *

« Je te dis que ce n'est pas nécessaire. On peut se débrouiller seuls. »

La voix grave parvient de façon étouffée dans mon esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil et je décide de l'ignorer et de me rendormir. Sauf que bien sûr, ma curiosité en a décidé autrement et que je me surprends à tendre l'oreille. Parce que la voix appartient à Derek.

« J'ai une piste, laisse-moi encore un peu de temps. », chuchote-il d'un ton sec.

Le silence s'installe une seconde, le temps que son interlocuteur lui réponde.

« Tu n'as pas intérêt et- je chuchote parce que mon voisin dors sur le canapé- Quoi ? N-Non ! Arrêtes de dire des conneries ! », siffle-t-il brusquement. Le ton est monté et il semble s'en rendre compte puisque lorsqu'il reprend la parole il chuchote à nouveau, encore plus doucement si c'est possible : « Ne viens pas, ce n'est pas parce que tu es- la garce, elle a raccrochée. », finit-il par gronder.

Bon, c'était une conversation étrange. Du genre qui me conforte dans l'idée que mon voisin trempe dans ses activités louches. Et le fait qu'il ne soit pas recherché par la police ne veut rien dire. Peut-être qu'il est juste doué et qu'ils l'ont pas encore choppé. Oh mon dieu, ça se trouve je vais devoir le mettre en prison. Mais non, j'ai pas envie, il m'a prêté son canapé !

Merde, j'ai un mal de crâne pas possible.

C'était prévisible.

Putain. La soirée défile dans ma tête et je pleure intérieurement. j'ai encore dit que des conneries…et agi bizarrement…et gémi de façon pitoyable. Mon dieu, je suis fichu. Bon, j'ai deux solutions, soit j'assume et je fais style que j'ai pas honte de mon attitude, soit je reste immobile assez longtemps pour qu'ils oublient ma présence et finissent par se dire que je fais partie du mobilier.

La deuxième solution me semble beaucoup plus attrayante mais je pense pas que ça va fonctionner…

« Tu es réveillé. »

Ce n'est pas une question. Je me tends, avant de faire mine de ronfler. Peut-être que-

« C'est censé être un ronflement ? », lance-t-il d'un ton moqueur. Je souffle bruyamment avant de me résigner à m'asseoir. Le mouvement provoque une douleur dans mon crâne et je plaque une main contre ma tempe en gémissant. « Putain... »

On ricane à ma gauche et je grogne – de façon beaucoup moins réussie que l'abruti qui se fout présentement de ma gueule cependant-.

« Réveil difficile ?

- La ferme. »

Je m'emmitoufle dans la couverture, et remarque la présence d'un duvet par-dessus celle-ci. Je fronce les sourcils avant de tourner les yeux vers le brun quand je réalise que c'est sûrement lui qui l'a posé là. Il détourne la tête immédiatement et je me mords l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas sourire. Ah ! On joue les gros durs mais en vrai c'est que du chiqué. Je l'observe discrètement. Il porte un pantalon de pyjama et a recouvert son torse magnifiquement sculpté par un t-shirt gris. Je suis à la fois déçu et soulagé. Il ne connait pas la couleur au fait ?

Derek finit par grogner et je ne peux retenir mon rire plus longtemps. Il lève les yeux au ciel et m'ignore tout en se déplaçant jusqu'à la fenêtre.

« Non, ne fais pas- AAAAH MES YEUUUX ! », crié-je en me refugiant sous la couette tandis qu'il ouvre les volets. La douleur se répercute jusqu'à ma tête et je gémis à nouveau. Je déteste avoir la gueule de bois.

« Un problème, Dracula ?

- Haha. Ton humour est nul à chier j'espère que tu en as conscience !», marmonné-je, la tête toujours dissimulée sous la couette.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il soulève la couverture et mon visage se retrouve nez à nez à celui de Derek, qui arbore un léger sourire en coin.

Mon cœur rate battement.

A cette distance, je peux voir toutes les nuances de vert présentes dans ses yeux, et merde ils sont encore plus beaux que je le pensais.

« Tu as faim ?

- Café. », lâché-je d'un ton absent.

Il hausse les sourcils mais ne dit rien et lâche la couverture, qui revient se déposer doucement sur mon visage.

Bordel de cul, mais c'est pas humain d'être aussi attirant.

Ah mais voilà tout s'explique, il doit être à moitié vampire ou une connerie du genre. Ou alors c'est un extra-terrestre.

Je pleurniche intérieurement.

Pourquoi j'ai un voisin sexy, c'est trop compliqué à vivre, je veux un vieux papy.

L'odeur reconnaissable du café s'élève dans l'appartement après quelques minutes et je me lève, emportant la couverture avec moi. Mes pieds nus frôlent le sol glacé et je m'empresse de m'asseoir sur l'une des chaises située devant le comptoir.

Les yeux verts se rétrécissent : « Ma couverture-

- Je ferais attention, promis. », grommelé-je en attrapant la tasse de café entre mes mains. Je souris doucement quand la chaleur de la tasse se propage sur mes mains. C'est qu'il caille dans ce putain de loft vide.

Derek reste debout, appuyé contre le plan de travail, sa propre tasse dans les mains. Je prends une gorgée de la boisson et grimace en l'éloignant rapidement de mes lèvres. Le brun lève les yeux au ciel et pousse une boite en fer jusqu'à moi. Je lui fais un grand sourire avant de prendre trois sucres. Quand je relève la tête, Derek me regarde en secouant la tête d'un air blasé.

Quoi ? C'est meilleur comme ça !

« Quelle heure il est ?

- neuf heures. »

Urgh, beaucoup trop tôt.

« T'aurais pas d'aspirine par hasard ?

- non.

- Quoi ? Mais tout le monde a de l'aspirine ! », m'exclamé-je en agitant les bras, les sourcils froncés.

Il me regarde sans rien dire pendant plusieurs secondes et j'ai l'impression étrange qu'il cherche un mensonge potable à me sortir. « …J'ai oublié d'en racheter. »

C'est louche mais je ne dis rien. Peut-être que c'est le genre de mec qui préfère les remèdes de grand-mère ou qui choisit de supporter la douleur parce qu'il est trop viril et qu'il n'a pas besoin de ces médocs à la noix. J'imagine bien Mitch le boulanger dire ça tiens. Trou du cul.

« Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ? », demandé-je pour faire la conversation. Et aussi pour essayer d'en savoir plus sur ce qu'il fait. Il ne m'a pas répondu quand je lui ai demandé la première fois et je commence à me poser des questions. Déformation professionnelle.

Il secoue la tête négativement.

J'avais oublié qu'il avait un nombre de mot limité par jour. Je me retiens de lever les yeux au ciel. Bon la subtilité ça sert à rien avec Mr ronchon, alors autant mettre les pieds dans le plat.

« Tu ne m'a toujours pas dis ce que tu faisais d'ailleurs. »

Il hausse un sourcil derrière sa tasse.

« Toi non plus. », répond-il après un moment.

« Pourquoi, ça t'intéresses ? », répliqué-je avec un sourire mutin.

« Pas vraiment. », assène-t-il d'un ton détaché. Je fronce les sourcils et affiche une moue vexée. Il n'était pas obligé de le dire de cette façon.

« Bon et bien je vais deviner alors ! », m'exclamé-je après plusieurs gorgées de café.

Il hausse un sourcil et je pose ma tête dans ma main en l'observant. Je garde le silence pendant de longues minutes sans cesser de le regarder. Il semble en avoir marre au bout d'un moment et finit par prendre la parole : « Alors ? »

« Désolé, les seuls trucs qui me viennent en tête c'est 'tueur en série', ou 'dealer'. »

Il me lance un regard noir. « Ce ne sont même pas des métiers. »

J'hausse les épaules et me replonge dans mon café. Le silence se réinstalle et mes doigts pianotent sur la table. Le brun me lance un regard agacé et je m'arrête, sauf que ma jambe droite prend le relai et se met à tressauter frénétiquement.

Derek se tourne vers l'évier après avoir fini sa boisson et je me retrouve à fixer son dos tandis qu'il rince sa tasse.

« Je suis libraire. »

Je mets un temps à comprendre ce qu'il raconte. Puis mes yeux s'élargissent sous la surprise. Je tente de réprimer l'éclat rire qui monte furieusement dans ma gorge quand je vois le regard d'avertissement qu'il me lance. Mes yeux brûlent sous l'effort.

Puis je croise son regard et je l'imagine en train de conseiller un livre à une mère de famille à coup de grognement et de froncement de sourcils.

Râpé.

Mon rire éclate bruyamment dans la pièce et je jette ma tête en arrière, le corps secoué de soubresauts incontrôlables. Derek m'assassine du regard mais cela ne fait que renforcer mon hilarité et je peine à reprendre mon souffle.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, crache-t-il en détournant les yeux.

Je crois que je l'ai vexé.

- D-Désolé. »

J'essuie les larmes qui perlent au coin de mes yeux en respirant un bon coup et croise les bras sur le comptoir avant de poser ma tête dessus. Je le regarde sous un nouveau jour maintenant. Qui aurait cru que sous cette montagne de muscles et de grognements se cachait une personne sensible à la beauté du langage littéraire ? Maintenant que mon fou rire est passé, je me rends compte que ça ne le rend que plus intéressant.

« Libraire, hein ? »

Il grogne et je souris doucement, parce qu'il semble gêné. Puis je réalise quelque chose et fronce les sourcils.

« Mais c'est pas normal…

- Quoi ? J'ai pas la tête de l'emploi c'est ça ?

- Non, ce qui est bizarre c'est que tu n'as aucuns livres. C'est pas normal, tu devrais, je sais pas moi, avoir d'énormes bibliothèques ou des piles énormes de bouquins poussiéreux qui traînent un peu partout, ce genre de trucs, mais rien, que dalle ! Où est-ce que tu les caches ? », m'écrié-je en plissant les yeux, soupçonneux.

Il me lance un regard surpris.

« Alors ? », insisté-je en me redressant.

Il hausse les épaules avant de s'éloigner l'air de rien et je le suis, laissant la couverture derrière moi. « Allez montre moi ! C'est derrière un mur c'est ça ? Y'a genre un passage secret quand t'appuies sur un bouton ?

- Non…et arrête de regarder la télé.

- Alors quoi, t'as pas de Batcave ?, demandé-je d'un ton déçu.

- Non, Stiles, je n'ai pas de Batcave.

- C'est nul. »

Il soupire et c'est à ce moment-là que je me rends compte que nous sommes à l'étage. Un petit couloir me fait face et donne sur trois portes. Derek passe les deux premières sans même se retourner pour voir si je le suis et se dirige vers celle du fond. Il ouvre la porte et se décale sur le côté pour me laisser voir. Il arbore un visage impassible et après un dernier coup d'œil intrigué dans sa direction, mon regard se tourne enfin vers la pièce.

Bordel de merde.

Il est bien libraire, ça y'a pas de doute.

J'ouvre grand la bouche et observe la chambre attentivement. Elle est de taille moyenne, un lit est placé en face de la porte. Les draps noirs sont défaits et je commence vraiment à me demander s'il connait d'autres couleurs. Une petite commode se cache dans un coin et un bureau se trouve sur la gauche. Je ne sais pas de quelles couleurs sont les murs parce qu'ils sont recouverts par d'_énormes_ étagères qui semblent crouler sous le poids de_ millions_ de livres. D'ailleurs, des bouquins y'en a partout, sur les étagères, sur la commode, sur le bureau, sur le sol putain et je crois même en voir quelques-uns dissimulés sous la couette.

Bon, j'exagère, y'a _un_ mur vierge –il est gris- mais je pense que c'est seulement parce qu'il ne voulait pas obstruer la fenêtre.

« Je le savais ! », m'écrié-je en me tournant vers mon voisin, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il semblait guetter ma réaction et me lance un regard étrange pendant un instant avant de se reprendre et d'afficher son air indifférent habituel. « Bon, c'est pas une Batcave mais c'est plutôt pas mal. »

Je ris doucement. C'est quand même marrant que sa chambre soit l'endroit le plus « vivant » du loft. Chez moi, c'est tout l'inverse.

« Et sinon quand est-ce que tu penses investir dans une vraie bibliothèque ? Quand tu seras enterré vivant par tes bouquins ? »

Il lève les yeux au ciel et referme la porte sans prendre la peine de me répondre. Alors qu'on prend le chemin pour redescendre, la porte de droite s'ouvre et révèle un Isaac encore à moitié endormi. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés avant de se tourner vers nous. Bon, je m'en doutais déjà mais maintenant j'en suis sûr, ils ne sont pas ensembles. Pas que cette information m'intéresse ou quoi, mais c'est toujours bon à savoir. Hum.

« B'jour. »

Derek ne prend pas la peine de lui répondre tandis que je le salue distraitement. Il semble alors réaliser quelque chose et son regard passe de Derek, à moi, avant de finalement se poser sur la porte derrière nous. Ses yeux s'élargissent soudainement et il fixe ensuite le brun d'un air surpris avant qu'un sourire malicieux s'étire sur toute la largeur de son visage. Derek grogne et j'assiste à cet échange muet d'un air perdu.

« La salle de bain est là, si tu as besoin. », marmonne d'ailleurs Mr ronchon en désignant la porte derrière moi, avant de redescendre hâtivement. Isaac éclate de rire doucement avant de me tapoter l'épaule. Il suit ensuite la direction que Derek a prise et je me retrouve seul dans le couloir.

Je crois que j'ai loupé un épisode.

* * *

Wow, j'ai une sale tête.

Je grimace et mon reflet fait de même. Je soupire avant de me passer de l'eau sur le visage et ainsi avoir l'air plus frais. C'est râpé. J'en profite aussi pour me rincer la bouche, qui est toujours aussi pâteuse. Ma tête me fait un mal de chien et lorsque je me déplace trop vite, mon estomac gargouille en signe de protestation.

Faut vraiment que j'arrête de boire autant.

Je soupire une nouvelle fois et sort de la salle de bain. La sonnette retentit alors et par réflexe j'accélère le pas avant de me souvenir que je ne suis pas chez moi et que je peux l'ignorer. Je ralenti et mon crâne m'en remercie chaudement.

«…Excusez-moi de vous déranger à cette heure de la matinée mais est-ce que vous auriez vu un jeune homme d'environ…cette taille entre la nuit d'hier et aujourd'hui ? Il marche de traviole et a souvent une expression débile sur le visage…», entends-je alors que j'arrive au niveau de la dernière marche.

J'ouvre de grands yeux horrifiés avant de me précipiter vers la porte d'entrée en reconnaissant la voix. Isaac regarde les deux personnes qui lui font face d'un air interdit et je le pousse doucement pour pouvoir leur parler directement.

« Je n'ai pas d'expression débile ! », protesté-je d'un air outré en direction de Jackson qui hausse les épaules, un sourcil narquois aux lèvres. « Que tu crois. »

Avant que j'aie le temps de répliquer, je sens quelqu'un me tirer par l'oreille.

« Aie, Aie, Lydia, arrête ça fait mal ! », crié-je en essayant de me défaire de la prise de la rousse. C'est qu'elle à des ongles aiguisés la harpie ! Comme si j'avais pas déjà assez mal à la tête comme ça.

« C'est le but abruti ! », siffle-t-elle en tirant plus fort si c'est possible.

Jackson se marre à côté et je lui lance un regard noir.

« Est-ce que tu te rends comptes de la peur que j'ai eu quand j'ai trouvé tes clés et ton portable par terre en réveillant Jackson ce matin et qu'Ally m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de toi depuis qu'elle t'avais déposé devant ton immeuble ? », s'écrie-t-elle d'une voix polaire avant d'ajouter sans que j'ai le temps d'en placer une : « Non, non, bien sûr que non puisque toi pendant ce temps-là t'étais en train de fricoter avec ton voisin !

- Je ne_ fricotais _pas !, protesté-je.

- D'ailleurs c'est lui le voisin psychopathe dont tu nous as parlé ?, lance Jackson au même moment en dévisageant le blond qui ne semble plus savoir où se mettre.

« Et non, ce n'est pas lui !», ajouté-je immédiatement.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ?! », gronde alors la voix facilement reconnaissable de Derek. Le temps semble alors se figer tandis qu'on se tourne d'un même ensemble vers lui. Je ne veux même pas savoir de quoi on a l'air d'un œil extérieur…

«…Donc, je suppose que c'est lui ? », murmure Jackson en tournant les yeux vers moi. Enfin, je crois parce qu'il porte des lunettes de soleil donc je ne suis pas sûr. Lui aussi il doit avoir du mal avec la lumière ce matin.

Je ne m'ennuie pas à lui répondre et un silence étrange suit sa remarque.

« Et en plus, tu t'en tapais deux en même temps !

-_Lydia_ ! », hurlé-je en l'assassinant du regard. « Je n'ai couché avec personne ! », sifflé-je les joues cramoisies.

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Une corde, j'ai besoin d'une corde…

« Pas avec moi en tout cas ! », s'exclame Isaac avec un grand sourire tout en regardant son colocataire du coin de l'œil.

Hein ?

Je beugue, Derek se met à grogner et Jackson ricane. Lydia me lâche enfin la joue et au même moment les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent.

« Tu vois ils sont là- Oh et Stiles est avec eux et…deux inconnus. », lance mon meilleur ami avec une légère hésitation sur la fin en nous rejoignant, la main entrelacée avec celle de sa petite-amie.

« Stiles !

- Oui je sais, je suis un enfoiré, j'aurais dû vous prévenir. Vous vous êtes inquiétés. Désolé. », lancé-je à Allison qui est coupée net dans son élan avant de me tourner vers Lydia : « _Désolé_. »

Elle soupire. « Bon au moins, t'es en vie. »

« Et il a-

- Whittemore, je te jure que si tu finis cette phrase, je t'étripe !

- Tu ne sais même pas ce que j'allais dire !

- Te connaissant c'était sûrement une connerie !

- Bon ça suffit tous les deux, je vous rappelle que nous ne sommes pas tous seuls ! », nous interromps Allison en se tournant vers les deux colocataires qui semblent complètement paumés. « Merci beaucoup d'avoir hébergé Stiles pour la nuit. », dit-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

Derek hoche la tête sèchement. Visiblement, on a épuisé sa dose de sociabilité pour la journée. Le sourire de la brune fane légèrement.

« T'as dormi chez monsieur parpaing ?! »

Je me tourne vers Scott qui me jette un regard étonné. « Je croyais que c'était un enfoi-

Je fonce sur lui et plaque ma main sur sa bouche avant de me tourner vers Derek en souriant nerveusement. Celui-ci me jette un regard noir.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour avoir des amis pareils, sérieusement ?

« Bon et bien, on ne va pas vous ennuyer plus longtemps hein ! », m'exclamé-je, plus que pressé d'arrêter ce désastre. Mes amis semblent déçu mais je ne leur laisse pas le temps de protester et pousse Derek et Isaac à l'intérieur. « Attendez moi ici, je reviens. », ordonné-je en jetant un regard derrière mon épaule.

Une fois la porte refermée, je colle mon front contre celle-ci en soupirant.J'ai limite envie de me cogner la tête dessus pour m'assommer et oublier ce qu'il vient de se passer sauf que j'aurais l'air encore plus bizarre donc je m'abstiens...

« Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce gros bordel.

- Pas de soucis, tes amis sont vraiment…énergiques. », répond Isaac en finissant sa phrase avec un sourire amusé.

Je gémis doucement avant de me tourner vers Derek pour voir sa réaction. Il a les bras croisés et la mâchoire serrée mais il ne grogne pas alors je suppose qu'on a évité le pire. Je file dans le salon et récupère mes vêtements sales. Je retourne ensuite dans l'entrée ou les deux m'attendent silencieusement.

« Bon et bien...euh…c'était vraiment sympa, je suppose. Encore désolé pour toute cette agitation dès le matin. Merci pour le canapé, le café et- Ah le t-shirt ! Je te le rends après l'avoir lavé promis ! », babillé-je rapidement en gesticulant, manquant de faire tomber ce que j'ai dans les mains.

« Respire, Stiles. », me dit Isaac avant de me tapoter l'épaule. « Et reviens quand tu veux ! », ajoute-t-il avant de disparaitre dans la cuisine.

Je l'aime bien lui.

Je laisse ensuite mes yeux se poser sur le brun qui me fixe sans rien dire. Il fronce les sourcils, ouvre la bouche et…la referme.

Le retour du constipé.

« Merci encore. », dis-je pour éviter que le silence s'installe. « Je te revaudrais ça. Ah, je sais ! On peut aller au ciné un jour…ou au restau… ou on commande si tu préfères, c'est moi qui invite et- »

Et je m'arrête parce que je me rends compte que je suis en train de palabrer comme un con.

…Est-ce que je viens de l'inviter à sortir ?

Non, non. C'est juste un geste en guise de gratitude, pour le canapé. Et le reste. Oui, voilà. De toute façon, le connaissant il va dire non.

« …Si tu veux. », répond-t-il de son habituel ton bourru en détournant les yeux.

Q-quoi ? Il a dit oui ? Enfin techniquement ce n'est pas un oui, mais je suppose que venant de lui c'est tout comme.

Ne t'emballe pas Stilinski, il accepte juste pour la bouffe gratuite. Je te rappelle qu'il n'a rien pour cuisiner chez lui, alors il doit sûrement en avoir marre de se nourrir exclusivement de café.

« Bien. »

Je ris nerveusement et marmonne un rapide 'au revoir Derek' avant de m'en aller après lui avoir tapoté l'épaule gauchement.

« Au revoir.»

La porte se referme sur son regard vert et je soupire. Dans quoi est-ce que je me suis encore fourré ?

* * *

« Tu en a mis du temps !

- C'est parce qu'il-

- La ferme Jackson.

- Mais j'ai encore _rien _dis !

- Où sont mes clés ?

- Tiens.

- Et au fait tu as couché avec lequel alors ?

- Lydia !

- Stiles, tu as couché avec Mr parpaing ?!

- Non, Scott je n'ai couché avec personne...-et arrête de l'appeler comme ça !

- N'empêches, pour un dealer il est vachement sexy.

- Il n'est pas dealer !

- Et c'est qui le blond ?

- Son colocataire, Isaac. Bon, vous avez fini oui ?! », m'exclamé-je en entrant dans mon appartement, suivi par les tarés qui me servent d'amis. Ils se taisent mais leurs sourires perdurent et je lève les yeux au ciel.

On s'installe dans les canapés, parce que mine de rien on est encore tous crevés à cause de la soirée d'hier. Je m'endors à moitié, pelotonné dans un coin. Scott a posé sa tête sur ma hanche et tient Ally dans ses bras. Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qu'il a un sourire idiot sur les lèvres.

« Au fait », demandé-je en ouvrant un œil quelque minutes plus tard, pour le poser sur Jackson qui est allongé sur la banquette d'en face, la tête sur les genoux de Lydia, « vous avez demandé à tous les habitants de l'immeuble s'ils m'avaient vus ?

- Ouais.

-…Et vous avez utilisé la même description à chaque fois ?

- Ouep !

Bon et bien c'est sûr, je suis fiché.

- Je vous déteste. », soufflé-je avant de refermer les yeux. Je ne tarde pas à m'endormir, bercé par le rire et les voix de mes amis.

* * *

Et voilà !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me dire si vous avez aimé ou pas. Si oui, quel passage en particulier tout ça tout ça ! :)

Sinon, si vous avez des requêtes particulières, des questions, une envie soudaine de parler de la contraception chez les mouches ou juste le besoin de tyranniser quelqu'un vous savez où me trouver ! )

A bientôt,

Orpheo.


	5. Chapitre 5

Bonjour la compagnie !

Tout d'abord, je vais de nouveau vous remercier pour toutes les review que vous m'avez laissés, que ce soit sur cette histoire ou sur ESCMAP, franchement ça me rend presque euphorique et je suis excitée comme une gamine à chaque que je vois que j'ai une nouvelle notification. Alors encore une fois merci :D

Sinon, je m'excuse pour le temps que j'ai mis à pondre ce chapitre. J'ai malheureusement reprit les cours et il est beaucoup plus difficile pour moi de trouver du temps pour écrire, d'autant plus que j'ai tout de même une vie sociale à satisfaire et que je ne passe pas tout mon temps libre à écrire. Donc, voilà, je m'excuse, j'essaierais de poster plus rapidement la prochaine fois mais je ne promet rien.

Enfin, concernant le chapitre : Il est moins porté sur l'humour que les autres, et se concentre d'avantage sur l'intrigue. J'espère que cela vous plaira tout de même x). J'ai un peu peur que vous ayez trop pris goût à mes bêtises maintenant et que vous soyez déçus par ce passage un peu plus sérieux alors n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

Voilà, bonne lecture

PS : J'ai eu le bonheur d'assister à l'avant-première de Horns à Paris, et j'ai adoré le film alors je vous encourage vivement à vous rendre dans les salles le 1er octobre afin de voir cette œuvre qui vaut vraiment le coup d'œil !( Et puis Daniel Radcliff quoi ! Il est énorme dedans.)

Tchu'

* * *

« Et là, comme tu peux le deviner tout seul, c'est la salle de bain. »

Je me tourne vers mon père qui se trouve dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et lui souris. Celui-ci observe la pièce sans rien dire avant que son regard capte quelque chose et qu'il pousse un soupir.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fais ?

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Et qu'est-ce que ça fout là, surtout? », demande-t-il en jetant un regard blasé à la figure en carton qui se dresse fièrement entre le toilette et le lavabo. Je me tourne vers l'inculte qui me sers de père et réponds :

« Et bien c'est un PLV Assassin's Creed. Il s'appelle Altaïr, nous avons de charmantes discussions le matin. », lui répond-je avec un sourire.

Il me regarde sans rien dire un moment. Puis il s'en va en fermant la porte, m'abandonnant derrière lui. Je crois qu'il n'essaye même plus de comprendre.

Je le rejoins dans la pièce à vivre et me dirige vers le frigo pour en sortir deux bières. Mon père s'est installé sur un des canapés du salon et regarde par la fenêtre d'un air pensif. Je m'approche en fronçant les sourcils et dépose les deux bouteilles sur la table basse avant de prendre place à côté de lui.

« Alors ? »

Des rides se creusent sur ses joues alors qu'il me sourit et les petites pattes d'oies habituelles les accompagnent. Ses yeux en pétilleraient presque et je suis un peu perplexe.

« J'étais sceptique au début mais je dois avouer que tu t'es trouvé un bel endroit où vivre.

- Pourquoi personne ne me fait jamais confiance ? marmonné-je en croisant les bras d'un air boudeur.

- Parce que la plupart du temps tes décisions n'ont aucun sens. »

Je bougonne un peu plus et il se marre comme le vieux bougre qu'il est avant de boire une longue rasade de sa boisson. Je l'imite peu après.

« Et sinon, les voisins sont accueillants ? »

Je m'étrangle presque sous la surprise et recrache la moitié de ma gorgée. Mon père s'empresse de me taper dans le dos, réflexe inutile mais étrangement rassurant pour la personne qui l'effectue et je prends une grande respiration.

« Eh bien, c'est grave à ce point ?

- Non, non, m'empressé-je de répondre, je n'ai pas encore rencontré tout le monde mais pour le moment tout va bien –on m'a même offert des KitKat ! », ajouté-je précipitamment en omettant évidemment de raconter le fait que j'avais dormi chez mes voisins de paliers sympathiquement étranges – et que je connaissais à peine- parce que j'étais déchiré et que j'avais paumé mes clés et mon portable.

Je rigole nerveusement et il me jette un regard suspicieux.

Il est temps de changer de sujet.

« Bon tu veux qu'on regarde quoi ? A cette heure-ci je crois qu'il y a du football ou alors j'ai pleins de DVD et on n'a toujours pas regardé Avengers ensemble alors que tu m'avais promis…

Une sonnerie de portable coupe mon monologue et mon père me lance un regard d'excuse avant de répondre à l'appel. Le froncement de sourcils qu'il arbore à présent ne présage rien de bon et je tends inconsciemment l'oreille, dans l'espoir de capter quelque chose.

Je n'entends rien mais l'expression de son visage me dit tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir.

C'est la grosse merde.

Il se lève d'un coup et je l'imite. En deux secondes nous avons nos vestes sur le dos et je cherche mes clés tandis qu'il clore sa brève conversation. Merde, je devais pas bosser avant ce soir.

« Alors ?

-Un corps a été trouvé en bordure de forêt, au niveau de la route 06. », répond-il tout en épinglant son insigne de shérif sur sa veste. C'est le point négatif quand on est le chef, on peut être appelé à tout moment. Personnellement j'ai enfilé un sweat à capuche rouge -mon préféré- et troqué mon jogging de glandouille pour une paire de jeans. Techniquement je ne suis pas obligé de l'accompagner vu que je ne suis pas en heure de service, mais je sais que je ne pourrais pas regarder la télé comme si de rien n'était même si je le voulais. Ma curiosité a été titillée et elle ne se calmera qu'une fois que je saurais le fin mot de cette histoire.

« Tu es sûr de vouloir venir…nan parce que la dernière fois-

Je lui lance un regard noir.

- Mais merde, vous allez arrêter avec cette histoire ? (Il se marre doucement et je croise les bras d'un air vexé) La mémé était morte depuis trois jours quand on l'a trouvée gisante dans son fauteuil je le rappelle et elle s'était…vidée, ce qui était profondément dégueulasse. C'était flippant merde et je trouve déjà ça énorme d'avoir seulement poussé un hurlement avant de sortir précipitamment. J'ai même pas vomi, ou tourner de l'œil ou-

- C'est bon Stiles j'ai compris. Je voulais juste être sûr… », répond-t-il d'un air innocent. Menteur, il s'est esclaffé pendant des minutes entières quand Parrish lui a raconté.

Nous sortons de l'appartement et je ne peux m'empêcher de glisser un regard vers la porte qui se trouve de l'autre côté du couloir avant de pénétrer dans l'ascenseur. Je n'espère pas du tout qu'un brun mystérieux sorte à ce moment précis. Non, pas du tout. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je vais détourner le regard sans difficulté, aucune.

Maintenant.

« Stiles ?

- Hum ?

- …Tu attends quelque chose ? »

Merde.

Je détourne finalement les yeux et m'empresse d'entrer dans l'habitacle. Mon père me lance un regard interrogatif avant d'hausser les épaules quand je ne lui réponds pas et d'appuyer sur le bouton.

* * *

Aaah putain c'est dégueu.

Pourquoi on finit comme ça quand on meurt sérieux ? Pourquoi notre corps ne se cristallise pas ou un truc du genre ? Ça en jetterait tout de même vachement plus que le teint cireux et les yeux voilés. Ou alors des paillettes, ou une lumière blanche tiens, ou même s'évaporer tout simplem…

« Stilinski ! », beugle Anderson, légiste en charge de l'affaire, me faisant sursauter violemment. « Combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire de faire attention où tu marches ?! », ajoute-t-il en désignant rageusement mon pied. Je baisse les yeux et remarque en effet que mon petit peton ne se trouve qu'à deux pauvres centimètres d'une pièce à conviction.

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. », réponds-je avec une pure mauvaise foi tout en l'éloignant immédiatement. Il lève les yeux au ciel avant de retourner à sa besogne qui consiste à…urgh, ok non je ne veux pas savoir.

« Stiles ! »

Je rejoins mon père en l'entendant m'appeler et le trouve près de sa voiture de service.

« Alors du nouveau sur la victime ?

- Ashley Neelson, 25 ans. Elle est morte ce matin, aux alentours de six heures alors qu'elle faisait un jogging. D'après le légiste…même si c'est plutôt évident vu l'état dans lequ…- ok, d'accord je me tais -, il s'agirait d'une attaque animale, sûrement un lion des montagnes ou une connerie du genre.

Il hoche la tête, le visage fermé. Il a les traits tirés et le regard un peu ailleurs, comme toujours lorsqu'il revient de chez les parents d'une victime. Je crois que c'est ce qui est le plus dur lorsqu'on fait face à un décès. L'annoncer à la famille. Surtout quand on sait ce que cela fait, de perdre quelqu'un.

« Un témoin ?

- Non, juste la personne qui l'a trouvée et qui nous a appelés. », réponds-je tout en me tournant pour voir si je l'aperçois. Je lui ai dit de rester derrière les bandes jaunes, le temps que j'aille voir le légiste…mais il semblerait qu'elle n'ait pas eu la patience d'attendre jusque-là. », ajouté-je en jetant un regard circulaire sur la zone avec une grimace en voyant que la jeune femme était introuvable.

Mon père soupire et je passe une main dans mes cheveux. « J'ai tout de même discuté un peu avec elle. Mais cela n'apporte pas grand-chose à l'affaire. Elle faisait son jogging, elle est tombée sur la victime et a tout de suite appelé les secours et le poste du shérif. »

« Je vais devoir prévenir les gardes-forestiers afin qu'ils effectuent un contrôle sur les périmètres alentours. Si les lions des montagnes se mettent même à s'aventurer jusqu'aux bordures de forêt cela va devenir extrêmement dangereux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans cette forêt, mais cette agitation n'annonce rien de bon. Ça devient inquiétant. »

J'acquiesce même si je sais qu'il se parle d'avantage à lui-même et mes yeux dévient une dernière fois sur le corps livide d'Ashley Neelson.

En effet, ça devient inquiétant.

* * *

« Désolé de devoir écourter notre après-midi Stiles. »

Je souris face à l'expression penaude de mon paternel avant de claquer la portière derrière moi. Je balaye ses excuses d'un geste de la main et m'empresse de lui répondre :

« T'inquiètes, ta compagnie n'est vraiment pas intéressante de toute façon ! »

Je lui tire la langue et il sourit à son tour avant de répliquer de façon ironique : « Très bien, je ne te dérange pas plus longtemps avec mes discussions ennuyantes dans ce cas. »

Je secoue la tête avant de lui faire un signe de la main alors qu'il fait demi-tour pour sortir du parking.

Je jette un œil à mon portable. 16h04

Bon ça va j'ai le temps de pouvoir glander tranquille avant de repartir. J'aurais bien appelé Scott mais il est à son déjeuner hebdomadaire chez les Argent. Immense sujet de moqueries entre nous d'ailleurs puisque c'est un fait bien connu que le père d'Ally déteste Scott et ce depuis qu'elle lui a présenté. Sachant que Chris Argent est revendeur d'armes et que ses yeux clairs ont l'air de sonder votre âme, Scott a tendance à se chier dessus dès qu'il met un pas chez eux. La mère n'est pas mieux, d'une froideur à toute épreuve, elle est presque pire que son mari. Je me suis toujours demandé comment deux spécimens pareils avaient pu engendrer une femme aussi douce qu'Allison. C'est assez perturbant.

Mon téléphone vibre :

Scott à 15h35 : Je veux mourir.

J'éclate de rire avant lui répondre immédiatement.

Moi à 15h35 : Elle a encore découpé la viande devant toi ?

Scott à 15h35 : Te fous pas de moi enfoiré. On a mangé du rôti et elle a carrément sorti la découpeuse électrique ! Et elle m'a fixé tout du long. J'ai eu l'impression qu'elle m'imaginait à la place du rôti c'était horrible. Et puis bien sûr, son père fait exprès de parler de chasse comme il sait que je déteste ça. Tu fais quoi toi ?

Je secoue la tête doucement tout en pénétrant dans le hall de l'immeuble.

Moi à 15h36 : Je rentre d'une scène de crime. Mon père a toujours eu des idées géniales pour renforcer les liens.

Concentré sur mon portable, je me dirige à l'aveugle vers l'ascenseur quand je suis soudain percuté par une masse. Quelque peu désorienté, je bascule un peu mais parvient à me stabiliser après un moment.

« Excusez-moi ! Vous habitez ici ?

Je me tourne vers l'homme qui vient de parler. Il semble agité et son regard alterne entre la porte d'entrée, ma personne et la petite fille qu'il tient dans ses bras.

- Oui en eff-

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il me choppe par le bras avec un sourire.

Sourire qui me met quelque peu mal-à-l'aise.

« J'ai une affaire urgente à régler, cela me prendra dix minutes tout au plus. Je peux vous laisser ma fille, juste le temps de faire l'aller-retour ? Merci vous êtes vraiment sympathique ! », m'interrompt-il en parlant à toute vitesse, ne me laissant pas le temps d'en placer une.

« Mais-

- Vous habitez au combien ?

- Euh…au numéro 11 au sixièm-

- Parfait !

Moins de dix secondes plus tard, je me retrouve les bras ballants, toujours au même endroit, en train de fixer la porte du hall qui se referme sur l'homme. Encore sonné, je détourne lentement les yeux et tombe sur la petite silhouette qui me regarde silencieusement.

Ah oui c'est vrai, la môme.

Je réalise à ce moment-là ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Putain mais on laisse pas son enfant à un inconnu bordel de merde ! Il est fou ce mec, qui est l'abruti qui l'a jugé apte à élever un enfant, que je foute un coup de pied au cul ? Nan mais merde, il ne regarde pas la télé ou quoi ? La tonne d'enfants qui sont enlevés comme ça juste parce qu'ils se sont un peu éloignés de leur parents et l'autre là, il me la met limite dans les bras ! Et si j'étais un pédophile hein ? Ou un sadique ou-

On me tire par la manche et je baisse les yeux.

La petite me fixe de ses grands yeux marron et bien qu'elle soit sans doute mignonne pour le commun des mortels, je ne peux m'empêcher de la voir comme un être diabolique. Je déteste les enfants. Ce sont des monstres. Ils profitent de leur apparence pour vous appâter et puis quand ils vont ont à leur bottes, vous êtes finis. Quand vous vous en rendez compte, il est déjà trop tard et vous vous réveillez avec une moustache en feutre, attaché à la chaise sur laquelle vous avez eu le malheur de vous endormir.

Oui, je suis traumatisé. Mais en même temps, Lydia m'a forcé à garder ses petits cousins une fois et ils sont ignobles.

« 'Faim. »

Je sors de mes pensées et soupire avant d'attraper la menotte de la petite.

Ce n'est pas de sa faute si son père est irresponsable après tout.

* * *

Ma jambe bouge frénétiquement tandis que j'essaie d'agir comme si de rien n'était.

Sauf que je peux pas putain !

C'est quoi cette gosse ?

Du coin de l'œil, je lui jette un regard mais je m'empresse de le reconcentrer sur la télévision, la sueur gouttant sur ma nuque, quand je remarque que ses yeux sont toujours fixés sur ma personne.

Ça fait une heure.

Une _heure_ qu'elle m'observe sous tous les angles sans rien dire.

Bon déjà, on repassera sur les dix minutes de son abruti de paternel qui sont largement dépassées.

Elle ne parle pas, ne bouge pas. Non elle me dévisage, me reluque et me détaille. Et aussi peu d'activité chez un enfant est quelque peu effrayant. Déjà qu'ils sont pas faciles à comprendre quand ils s'expriment et agissent normalement mais là, là c'est juste insoutenable.

J'ai essayé pourtant. Au début, je lui ai fait la conversation, lui ai demandé son prénom, son âge. Mais que dalle. La seule chose qu'elle m'ait dite c'est « faim ». Elle a seulement pointé les céréales pour les choisir et ce malgré mes tentatives pour la faire parler. Je ne sais pas si elle est juste extrêmement timide ou si c'est plus grave mais au vu de sa taille il me semble qu'elle devrait savoir parler correctement.

« Tu veux dessiner ? », tenté-je une nouvelle fois avec un sourire hésitant.

Elle ne répond pas et reste stoïque. Je commence légèrement à désespérer mais alors que j'hésite entre la secouer comme un prunier ou m'étouffer avec l'un des coussins présent sur le canapé, elle finit enfin par hocher la tête.

Je soupire, soulagé avant de me lever de la banquette. La petite m'imite et je lui désigne la chaise de mon bureau. Je lui sors de quoi pouvoir dessiner et elle s'installe sans un mot. Puis je prends mon pc portable et retourne m'asseoir sur le canapé tout en tentant d'ignorer le regard que je sens sur ma nuque.

Savoir que la petite n'est plus focalisée sur moi me détend considérablement et je commence mes recherches sur les pumas. Cette histoire m'intrigue et je me pose beaucoup de questions. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu faire venir un lion des montagnes aussi près des humain et surtout pourquoi a-t-il attaqué cette jeune femme ? Les accidents comme celui-ci arrivent, je ne dis pas le contraire mais majoritairement cela se produit lors de randonnées dans la montagne et non pas près d'une route aussi empruntée que la route 6.

Je poursuis mes recherches pendant une demi-heure avant d'être coupé dans ma lecture par des éclats de voix qui proviennent du pallier. Je me lève et jette un coup d'œil à la petite fille qui fixe la porte d'entrée. Elle range les feutres tranquillement, ferme la trousse et se lève tout en prenant bien soin de récupérer son dessin bariolé.

Non ce n'est pas mignon, et je ne suis d'ailleurs pas du tout en train de sourire.

Elle se dirige jusqu'à la porte et me regarde une fois qu'elle se trouve devant. Je fronce les sourcils. Est-ce qu'elle a reconnu la voix de son père dans tout ce brouhaha ? J'hausse les épaules et la rejoins.

On parvient en effet à entendre quelques bribes de conversation qui filtre à travers la porte. Une voix féminine vocifère sur une personne qui doit sûrement être le père de la gamine qui se tient à mes côtés.

« …Pas possible…inconscient….tu te rends comptes…danger…inconnu ! »

J'hésite un instant à ouvrir ma porte mais je sens l'enfant gigoter et je suppose qu'elle a hâte de retrouver son père –surtout qu'elle est restée beaucoup plus longtemps que prévu-. Avec un soupir j'abaisse la poignée et la scène qui s'ouvre sous mes yeux est quelque peu surprenante.

Une jeune femme brune me tourne le dos et tient celui que je reconnais comme étant le père de la petite par le collet tout en lui gueulant dessus. Derrière elle, Derek –non mon cœur n'a eu aucun soubresaut à sa vue, pas du tout- essaie tant bien que mal de la retenir et de la calmer. Un peu plus loin, une autre jeune femme brune, un peu plus jeune se tient les bras croisés à côté d'un Isaac nerveux et ils observent tous deux la joute verbale sans intervenir.

En entendant un juron plus coloré que les autres, je place instinctivement mes mains sur les oreilles de l'enfant qui ne proteste pas. Je me racle ensuite la gorge, faisant tourner toutes les têtes dans notre direction.

La manière dont leurs visages se transforment est assez surprenante. Leur faciès s'éclairent en apercevant l'enfant et leurs corps se détendent tellement que cela en devient visible. Derek et Isaac me fixent d'un air étonné tandis que les deux jeunes femmes ne me prêtent aucune attention, préférant se focaliser sur la petite à mes côtés.

« Malia ! », s'exclame le père en se précipitant sur l'enfant.

Alors la petite brune s'appelle Malia. C'est joli. La petite fond entre les bras de l'adulte et enfouit son nez dans la nuque de son père. Bon au moins, ils ont l'air profondément attachés l'un à l'autre. J'avoue avoir pensé à un moment que le brun avait abandonné l'enfant en ne le voyant pas revenir mais à présent, il est évident que je me trompais.

Je lève les yeux et tombe sur les prunelles vertes de mon voisin. Je lui souris et ouvre la bouche pour le saluer quand je suis interrompu par la brune.

« Bonjour. Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir placée dans une situation aussi gênante. Mon oncle a tendance à être quelque peu inconscient et il n'a pas encore l'habitude d'agir en tant que parent. », me dit-elle le visage impénétrable. Expression qui fait immanquablement écho à celle qu'arbore Derek, à côté d'elle. Ces deux-là sont de la même famille, c'est sûr. Elle lance un regard noir à l'homme toujours accroupi et je le vois lever les yeux au ciel.

J'ai bien envie de lui dire ma façon de penser là maintenant tout de suite mais il a la gamine dans les bras alors je me retiens.

« C'était urgent, tu le sais bien Laura. Je ne pouvais pas l'emmener avec moi et ce jeune homme semblait…familier. », réponds l'oncle en tournant un regard étrange dans ma direction avant de se relever, la petite dans les bras. Je fronce les sourcils mais il détourne son attention de ma personne pour regarder Derek.

Ça y est je suis paumé.

Je décide donc de combler l'étrange silence qui vient de s'installer en répondant à la jolie brune.

« Disons qu'à part le fait que les dix minutes m'aient parues extrêmement longues, commencé-je en adressant un sourire ironique au plus vieux qui ricane, clairement amusé par ma répartie, la situation n'a pas été dérangeante. Bon j'ai dû faire la conversation tout seul puisque le seul mot qu'elle m'ait dit en une heure et demi c'est « faim ». D'ailleurs je savais pas trop quoi lui donner vu l'heure donc j'ai un peu improvisé et elle a mangé un bol de céréale. J'ai eu beau essayer de la faire parler, afin qu'elle me dise au moins comment elle s'appelait, elle a pas lâché une phrase. Elle est vraiment pas causante comme enfant et si vous voulez mon avis, elle a tendance à fixer les gens de façon assez troublante, d'ailleurs on dirait que c'est de fami…

- Stiles. », me coupe Derek en haussant les sourcils.

Je reste un moment planté la bouche ouverte et remarque les expressions perdues de mes interlocuteurs.

Ah ouais. Je me suis encore emporté. Je reprends mon souffle et leur adresse un sourire penaud.

« Alors c'est toi le fameux Stiles ?

Je fronce les sourcils en direction de l'autre jeune femme vient de prendre la parole et qui paraît clairement amusée. Ok, ils ont parlé de moi. Je ne sais pas si je dois être inquiet…

- …Stiles ? Wow où est-ce que tes parents ont été pêcher un nom pareil ?

J'assassine l'oncle du regard et son sourire s'agrandit. Ai-je déjà dit que son sourire me mettait mal-à-l'aise ?

- Peter, laisse-le tranquille, il fait déjà presque partie de la famille après tout, vu qu'il a cou…

Derek l'interrompt en grognant et Laura éclate de rire, vite suivie par Isaac et l'autre brune.

- Oh, je vois. », s'exclame le susnommé en haussant les sourcils de façon suggestive en direction de mon voisin.

Derek gronde une nouvelle fois et je les regarde tous, perdu. Est-ce qu'ils pensent que Derek et moi…? Ma bouche s'ouvre en un grand alors que je comprends enfin de quoi il retourne. Mon compagnon d'infortune semble vouloir creuser un trou pour s'y jeter et je me demande un instant si je dois être vexé par sa réaction. Nan parce que moi, je ne dirais pas non. Enfin, il dormirait pas dans la baignoire quoi.

« Fermez-là. Tous. », siffle d'ailleurs le brun en leur jetant un regard noir.

Leur rire redouble de puissance si c'est possible et Derek soupire.

« Allez rentrons, avant que Derek ne nous croque en deux ! », lance Laura en prenant Malia des bras de Peter qui continue de regarder mon voisin d'un air moqueur. Ils s'exécutent d'un même mouvement et je les regarde faire avec surprise, étonné de l'autorité dont fait preuve la brune.

« Au revoir Stiles ! », me salue-t-elle avec un sourire qui illumine tout son visage et la rend encore plus belle qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Je me demande un instant si cela fait le même effet chez Derek avant de me reprendre et de la saluer à mon tour. Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ce genre de chose, surtout quand le concerné se trouve juste à côté.

Malia se débat soudainement et après une exclamation surprise, Laura la pose par terre, visiblement confuse par sa réaction. La petite courre vers moi et s'accroche à mes jambes, si fort que je tangue un peu avant de me stabiliser. Je lui ébouriffe la tignasse, attendrit malgré moi. Elle relève la tête et me regarde avec ses grand yeux marrons avant de m'adresser un sourire plein de dents – dont il manque la moitié-. Elle me tend ensuite son dessin.

« Merci Malia. », soufflé-je avec un sourire en le lui prenant doucement des mains.

Elle rougit doucement et cache son visage derrière ses mèches avant de disparaître dans l'appartement. Je lève les yeux et remarque les regards à la fois surpris et attendris des autres. Derek détourne les yeux quand il rencontre les miens.

« On dirait qu'elle t'aime bien, elle aussi ! », intervient Isaac avec les yeux pétillants. Je ne sais pas à qui il fait référence en disant cela et j'étouffe la voix pleine d'espoir qui me souffle le prénom du grand brun qui se trouve à côté de moi.

Ils finissent par tous disparaître dans l'appartement.

J'intercepte toutefois l'oncle avant qu'il ne rentre. Comme si j'allais le laisser partir sans lui dire le fond de ma pensée. Il me regarde d'un air étonné un instant avant que son sourire moqueur ne reprenne place sur son visage.

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? », me demande-t-il d'un ton doucereux et je serre la mâchoire, agacé par son attitude.

« Oui, en effet. A l'avenir, évitez de laisser votre fille à de purs inconnus. Merde, vous êtes con ou quoi ? J'aurais très bien pu être un psychopathe ou je sais pas…un putain de pédophile ! », m'écrié-je en agitant les bras vivement.

Il me dévisage avec un sourire dérangeant.

« Cela m'étonnerait grandement.

- Vous ne pouvez pas vous baser sur des suppositions. Vous avez eu de la chance, une demi-heure de plus et je l'aurais emmené au poste du shérif. », sifflé-je en lui lançant un regard noir. Il me regarde toujours avec son sourire moqueur et cela m'énerve encore plus. « Et putain, souvenez-vous au moins de la personne à qui vous l'avez confié et de l'endroit où elle habite, c'est la moindre des choses non ? »

« Oh, mais c'est qu'il mordrait ! », s'exclame-t-il en regardant mon voisin du coin de l'œil. Celui-ci grogne mais ne dit rien et Peter ricane.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule.

« C'est bon Stiles, je pense qu'il a compris. », me dit Derek en indiquant d'un geste de la tête au plus vieux de rentrer dans l'appartement. Celui-ci lève les yeux au ciel avant d'arborer une moue boudeuse, comme un enfant récalcitrant qu'on empêcherait de jouer.

« Merci d'avoir pris soin de Malia. », lance le père d'un ton subitement sérieux juste avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Je reste pantois devant ce soudain changement avant de prendre quelques secondes pour me calmer.

Puis je réalise qu'il ne reste plus que Derek et moi.

Et je ne suis plus calme du tout.

La main du brun est toujours sur mon épaule et en jetant un œil dans sa direction, je remarque qu'il semble assez gêné.

« Je suis désolé, Peter est un petit peu spécial quand on ne le connait pas, dit-il tout de même en enlevant sa main.

J'hausse les épaules, parce que je ne peux rien dire avec les amis que je me tape.

- Et donc, qui sont-ils ? Ils ne se sont pas vraiment présentés, demandé-je avec amusement.

- Ma famille. Mes sœurs : Laura et Cora, mon oncle Peter et ma cousine, Malia.

J'acquiesce sans oser demander où sont ses parents. J'ai appris avec le temps que lorsqu'on ne les mentionne pas c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison.

- Malia t'apprécie en tout cas, c'est assez inhabituel.

Il est surprenant de voir à quel point son visage peut s'éclairer lorsqu'il parle de sa famille. J'en viendrais presque à envier la petite fille. Presque, j'ai une fierté quand même.

- Quel âge a-t-elle ?

- Sept ans. Elle est assez…sauvage, mais elle parle d'avantage quand elle est à l'aise avec les gens.

- Je vois. Nous n'en sommes pas encore là mais je suppose que j'ai gagné des points avec le dessin. », réponds-je avec un sourire en agitant la feuille de papier sous ses yeux.

Il me répond par un sourire en coin et comme d'habitude mon cœur rate un battement.

« Merci d'avoir été là, en tout cas, souffle-t-il, ses yeux évitant les miens.

- Je te l'ai dit la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré non ? Si tu as besoin tu sais où me trouver !», rétorqué-je avec un grand sourire.

Putain, mais je dis n'importe quoi.

Il me regarde étrangement un moment, un mélange de surprise et d'autre chose que je ne parviens pas à déchiffrer. Nos yeux se figent, s'ancrent et je me perds dans ses eaux troubles. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça dure, mes pensées s'accrochent à lui, détaillent ses yeux, commentent les traits lisses et fins de son visage. C'est assourdissant, étourdissant, perturbant, cette attirance que je ressens pour lui. Quelque chose de nouveau que je ne sais pas encore appréhender et qui me rend nerveux. Agité. Enfin plus que d'habitude.

Un bruit s'élève, résonne et fracasse le lien que nous échangeons. Je reviens à la réalité, confus et désorienté. Il me faut un moment pour comprendre que la musique provient de mon propre téléphone qui vibre doucement dans ma poche. Je lance un regard d'excuse au brun et celui-ci hoche la tête gauchement tout en croisant les bras, le regard fuyant.

« Allo ?

- Stiles, où es-tu ? Tu devais passer me prendre !

Merde, Ally ! Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre et remarque que je devrais déjà être parti depuis dix minutes.

- Je pars là, désolé j'ai eu un imprévu-

- T'as intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse Stilinski sinon je te laisse tout seul et je me mets avec Parrish !

- Nooon, ne fais pas ça, j'arrive ! », protesté-je en gémissant. C'est cruel, même pour elle.

Elle raccroche et je me tourne vers Derek qui me regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

« Un problème ?

- Oui…non, pas vraiment. Je suis juste en retard pour le boulot et Allison va me zigouiller parce que je lui avais dit que je passerais la chercher pour qu'on y aille ensemble. », réponds-je avec une grimace.

Il hausse les sourcils. « Alors que fais-tu encore là ?

- Ah oui merde ! », m'écrié-je en me précipitant à l'intérieur de mon appartement. Je m'empresse de récupérer mon sac dans lequel se trouve mon uniforme et je ressors en prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière moi.

Derek est toujours là, visiblement me voir courir dans tous les sens semble l'amuser.

« Bon et bien à plus tard alors !

Il hoche la tête et me fait un geste de la main tandis que je dévale les escaliers à toute vitesse, manquant à plusieurs reprises de me casser la gueule.

Cette journée est de plus en plus étrange.

* * *

« Et donc tu as gardé sa cousine ?

- Oui, enfin à ce moment-là je ne savais pas que c'était sa cousine hein.

- Et t'as rencontré sa famille.

- Ouais. »

Allison émet un long sifflement : « Eh bien, ça va vite entre vous ! »

Je tourne brusquement la tête vers elle et soupire en voyant son sourire moqueur.

« Tu dis n'importe quoi ma pauvre.

- Oh allez, arrête de faire genre, on a tous remarqué qu'il te plaisait bien le grand brun. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel mais ne proteste pas. Ça ne sert à rien puisque c'est la vérité après tout.

« Tu comptes mettre en place un plan d'attaque ?

- Hein ?

- Pour le mettre dans ton lit !

- Ally ! Je n'ai pas envie de discuter de ça avec toi.

- Avec qui alors, Scott ? Il va avoir sa tête de constipé tout du long et au final il ne te sera d'aucune aide…

…Elle marquait un point. Scott avait beau avoir accepté mon homosexualité sans aucun problème, il ne voulait savoir aucuns détails et s'en allait toujours en courant –littéralement- quand on abordait le sujet.

- De toute façon, je pense qu'il est hétéro.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, ton Gaydar défectueux ?

- Mon Gaydar marche très bien ! protesté-je pour la forme.

- J'ai dû te répéter trois fois que je n'étais pas lesbienne quand nous nous sommes rencontrés…me dit-elle avec un sourcil haussé, que j'arrive à voir à travers le rétroviseur.

- Oui, bon j'ai fait une erreur ça arrive…

- Stiles, même Scott se débrouille mieux que toi. Et soyons réaliste, il est complètement aveugle pour ce genre de choses.

Je lui lance un regard outré et son sourire s'agrandit.

« Mais je suis gay, je ne peux pas être plus nul que Scott ! », chouiné-je lamentablement.

« Et bien je suis désolée de te l'apprendre Stiles mais tu es un Gaynul.

- Ton jeu de mot craint.

- Autant que ton Gaydar ! », réplique-t-elle en riant.

Je n'aime pas quand elle a le dernier mot.

« Et donc, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi t'étais sur le terrain cet après-midi.

- Oh, on a trouvé un corps sur la 06. Une jeune fille s'est faite attaquer par un animal sauvage, dans la matinée, sûrement un puma d'après le légiste, réponds-je en restant concentré sur la route. On circule près de la forêt, ordre du chef et il faut que je reste alerte au cas où quelque chose d'étrange attirerait mon regard. « C'était assez moche, si tu veux mon avis. »

« Un puma ? Si près de la ville, c'est inhabituel…

- Ouais, surtout que la façon dont elle a été tuée ne ressemble pas vraiment au « mode opératoire » du lion des montagnes. J'ai fait des recherches tout à l'heure et cela ressemble plus à la façon qu'ont de faire les loups, mais c'est impossible vu qu'il n'y en a pas en Californie. Peut-être un puma attardé. Qui ne savait pas comment tuer…peut-être que c'était sa première fois ? Tu crois qu'il a été déçu que ce soit un humain et pas un animal ? Je me pose la question vu qu'il ne l'a pas mangée. D'ailleurs vu que la plupart des animaux ne nous mangent pas je me suis posé la question… est-ce qu'on est si dégueulasse que ça ? »

« Stiles, tu pars encore trop loin. Je ne te suis plus. »

« C'est pourtant pas compliqué !

- Tu parles trop vite, et en plus tes questions n'ont aucun sens. »

« Je ne te permets pas, mes questions sont très intelligentes, c'est juste que tu ne possèdes pas mon ouverture d'esprit !

- Ça va les chevilles ?

- Pas trop mal, mais elles préféreraient être dans leur lit. »

Allison lève les yeux au ciel et me pousse doucement l'épaule avant de se tourner vers la fenêtre pour regarder la route. On a encore reçu aucuns appels et la nuit s'écoule doucement. Personnellement cela ne me dérange pas, vu que j'ai toujours les pensées qui carburent et qui me permettent de rester éveillé facilement. Cependant je sais que c'est plus difficile pour ma coéquipière et il arrive souvent qu'elle s'endorme à un moment de la soirée. Je la laisse faire et ne commente jamais ses petites siestes parce que je sais que cela la gêne, qu'elle a l'impression de ne pas être assez forte. Ally cherche toujours à prouver sa valeur, montrer qu'elle peut et je me demande si cette pression qu'elle se met sur les épaules ne vient pas des attentes que ses parents fondent sur elle.

Cela va mieux maintenant qu'elle sort avec Scott puisque son côté flegmatique à tendance à la rassurer mais au début, quand on venait de se rencontrer, elle prenait tout pour un défi, n'avouait jamais quand elle était fatiguée et c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que j'ai cru un moment qu'elle était lesbienne.

Oui, c'est ridicule, je m'en rends compte maintenant mais sur le moment cela me paraissait censé…

* * *

Au final la nuit s'est passée sans accroche et je rentre enfin chez moi.

Dormir.

Je veux dormir.

Rien que l'idée de devoir taper le code de l'interphone me fatigue et je soupire bruyamment devant l'ascenseur.

Il est sept heures du matin.

Je me traîne à l'intérieur de la machine et met trois fois plus de temps que d'habitude à me souvenir que j'habite au sixième.

Putain j'ai l'impression d'être bourré.

J'arrive enfin à l'étage et l'esprit embrumé je me mets à la recherche de mes clés. Malgré moi, mes yeux dévient sur la porte derrière moi et je me demande un instant s'ils dorment encore. Sûrement. Ils sont tout de même étranges. Surtout l'oncle là, avec ces sourires étranges et sa manière de vous regarder comme si vous étiez une proie qu'il mourrait d'envie de chasser.

L'idée qu'ils soient des extra-terrestres flotte toujours dans mon esprit. Parce qu'ils ont quand même de sérieux problèmes. Ils sont asociaux. Ils laissent leurs gosses aux inconnus et puis ils ont tout de même l'air vachement agressifs hein.

Mais étrangement, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de désirer les connaitre d'avantage. Cette part de mystère qui les entoure, je veux l'étudier, la dépecer et n'en faire qu'une bouchée. Je ne laisserais pas passer cette énigme, surtout quand elle est aussi attirante et qu'elle possède de magnifiques yeux verts.

Hum, je m'égare.

Je finis tout de même par rentrer à un moment donné et je ne prends même pas la peine de ranger mon sac, me contentant de le poser à côté de l'entrée avant de me précipiter à l'étage. J'enlève mes vêtements à l'arrache, la tête déjà posée sur l'oreiller.

Et je m'endors sans prendre la peine de me mettre sous la couette.

* * *

Nan mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?!

Je grogne tout en levant la tête, jetant un œil à mon portable qui est posé sur la table de nuit.

Huit heures et demie.

Huit heure et demie et un connard s'échine à sonner à ma porte depuis deux bonnes minutes. Au début j'ai pensé l'ignorer, me disant que la personne allait se lasser et retourner d'où elle venait – probablement à l'endroit où l'on entraîne les gens à devenir des chieurs de première…- mais bien sûr il a fallu que cette personne soit la chieuse la plus têtue du monde !

Avec un cri rageur, je m'extrais avec regret de mon lit et manque de mourir dans les escaliers en ratant une marche. Encore plus agacé, si c'est possible, je fonce jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et l'ouvre avec plus de force que nécessaire.

Devant moi se tient sœur n°2, dont le nom ne me revient pas – et à vrai dire je m'en bats les steaks-, seulement vêtue d'un t-shirt et d'une culotte.

Ok, très bien si elle veut après tout.

« Je te réveille ? »

Non tu crois ? Je pense que ça se voit sur ma gueule pourtant ! Et puis c'est trop compliqué d'être polie ? Un bonjour ça écorche la gorge c'est ça ?

« Désolée. »

Elle n'a pas du tout l'air désolé.

C'est marrant comme cette expression non-expressive semble être la marque de fabrique de cette famille de tarés.

« Est-ce que tu aurais du lait ?

Nan sérieusement ?

Qu'on abrège mes souffrances. S'il vous plait.

Je grogne ce qui s'apparente à un « je reviens » et m'empresse d'aller chercher ce qu'elle m'a demandé. Plus vite je lui aurais refourgué, plus vite je pourrais aller me pelotonner sous mes couvertures.

Je lui tends brusquement et m'empresse de refermer la porte, ne lui laissant même pas le temps de me remercier. Je parviens tout de même à l'entendre à travers la porte.

* * *

Est-ce qu'il le font exprès ?

Est-ce qu'il y a un écriteau sur ma porte qui stipule qu'il est amusant de me faire chier le matin ?

Non.

Ça se saurait.

Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont tous décidé de sonner à ma porte aujourd'hui ?

9h45.

Je hais le monde entier. Sauf mon lit, mon lit c'est le meilleur.

Je me lève à nouveau et manque encore une fois de me péter la gueule dans les escaliers – toujours la même marche, cette salope veut ma mort-.

J'ouvre la porte et jette un regard assassin à la personne qui se tient en face de moi.

Celle-ci me reluque de la tête aux pieds et je me souviens à ce moment-là que je suis toujours en boxer. Juste en boxer. Je retiens le réflexe qui me pousse à couvrir mon torse parce que cela fait un moment que je n'ai plus honte de mon corps. Je n'ai pas les abdos de Derek, ok. Mais je ne suis pas un freluquet.

Peter me lance son sourire flippant.

Je marmonne un bonjour en tentant d'ignorer son regard. Puis je remarque la figure encore endormie de Malia dans ses bras et alors que nos regard se rencontrent, je me sens soudain proche d'elle.

Elle a l'air aussi enchanté que moi d'être debout.

Sa tignasse brune part dans tous les sens autours de son visage qui garde encore quelques traces de l'oreiller sur lequel elle a dormi. Je reste les yeux fixés sur elle, parce que l'oncle malsain me met vraiment mal à l'aise.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? », soufflé-je après avoir poussé un soupir.

« Les placards de Derek ne contiennent malheureusement rien qui puisse satisfaire l'appétit de cette jeune fille alors on se demandait si tu pouvais nous donner les même céréales que tu lui as donné hier ?

- Je suis même étonné qu'il y ait quelque chose de comestible à manger chez Derek. », répliqué-je avant de marmonner à nouveau un « je reviens » et de filer prendre ce qu'ils me demandent.

« Oh et le prochain qui vient me demander quelque chose, il s'en prend une. Je ne suis pas votre supermarché, et j'aimerais bien dormir en paix. », lancé-je avant de leur claquer la porte au nez.

Je remonte à l'étage et me laisse tomber sur mon lit.

En espérant que cette fois-ci soit la bonne.

* * *

Ils le font exprès là c'est pas possible.

Je les ai prévenus en plus, j'ai été gentil, je leur ai donné ce qu'ils voulaient alors pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sonnent encore putain de bordel de merde ?

Il est 10h24. J'ai envie de pleurer.

Bon, ok j'exagère mais presque. J'ai les larmes aux yeux. C'est dû au fait que je viens de bailler mais je suis sûr que ça compte quand même. De toute façon c'est moi qui décide.

J'étouffe un cri dans mon oreiller quand la sonnette retentit de nouveau avant de me lever et de marcher d'un pas lourd jusqu'à la porte.

Pour la troisième fois en moins de trois heures, je manque de me tuer dans les escaliers parce que sinon c'est pas drôle et lorsque j'arrive devant le porte d'entrée, je tremble presque d'énervement.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez encore putain ?! », m'écrié-je, la mâchoire serrée et les yeux noirs de colère.

En face de moi, Derek me lance un regard confus pendant un instant avant de remettre son masque impassible quelque secondes plus tard.

Ma colère s'effrite doucement, à mon plus grand agacement, quand je me rends compte que le brun à l'air aussi fatigué que moi. Celui-ci me regarde étrangement et je fronce les sourcils. Ah non, pas ce matin. J'en ai marre de ces regards qui ne veulent rien dire et que j'arrive pas à déchiffrer. Il a intérêt à être clair.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? », laissé-je échapper entre mes dents.

Il baisse les yeux mais les relève juste après, d'une façon si brusque que j'en hausse les sourcils avant de les ancrer sur un point juste au-dessus de mes yeux. Nan mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive à celui-là aussi ?

« Hum…tu te souviens quand tu m'as proposé de sortir ? », me demande-t-il d'une voix détachée.

S'il me demande de sortir maintenant, je lui claque la porte au nez.

Même si je sais que je le regretterais.

J'hoche la tête sèchement. Et j'ai comme l'impression que cela réduit à néant toute sa capacité à former des phrases. Je sais qu'il a pas l'habitude de me voir comme ça mais en même temps j'ai demandé à personne de venir me réveiller ce matin, moi.

« Est-ce que je peux venir chez toi ? »

Que-

« Maintenant ? », réponds-je en fronçant les sourcils, pantois.

Il acquiesce et j'ouvre de grands yeux.

Nan mais c'est une blague, ils se foutent vraiment de ma gueule c'est ça ?

Puis un brouhaha sans nom parvient à mes oreilles et je mets un temps fou à capter que tout ce bruit provient uniquement de l'appartement d'en face. Derek tourne la tête en direction de chez lui en soupirant et je comprends enfin de quoi il en retourne.

« Tu veux fuir chez moi ? », demandé-je avec un sourire moqueur.

Il croise les bras et détourne le regard et j'interprète ça comme un « sans commentaire ». Je ricane doucement avant de me pousser sur le côté avant qu'il puisse rentrer.

Je ne peux pas dire non, dans ces cas-là. Vu sa tête c'est un cas de force majeure.

« Mais tu sais, je pense qu'ils vont tout de même venir te faire chier. J'habite juste en face, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. »

Il secoue la tête et se passe la main dans les cheveux. « Non. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils ne dérangeraient pas. », marmonne-t-il en me jetant un regard, ses yeux s'égarant un instant vers le sol avant de remonter brutalement encore une fois.

Je fronce les sourcils.

Puis ma bouche s'ouvre en un « o » parfait quand je comprends le sens caché de sa phrase.

Il me tourne le dos, prétendant observer mon appartement et je ris doucement face à la gêne évidente qu'il semble ressentir. Je le regarde s'aventurer dans la pièce puis je me rend compte de ma tenue –ou tout du moins de l'absence de celle-ci et je remonte en vitesse de quoi chercher quelque chose à me passer sur le dos-. Je redescends tout de suite après, vêtu d'un jogging et de mon sweat rouge et le rejoins.

« Alors, ça fait quoi de rentrer dans un appartement habitable et habité ? »

Il me jette un regard noir avant d'aller s'installer sur le canapé.

« Je croyais que tu étais fatigué et que tu voulais dormir ? »

« C'est le cas.

- Bien, alors tais-toi et dors. », dit-il en sortant un livre de son sac –que je n'avais même pas remarqué-.

Je lui lance un regard outré : « C'est comme ça que tu me remercies alors que je te sauve de ta famille intrusive ? »

« Je n'ai fais qu'accepter ta proposition de sortie.

- Ce n'est pas une sortie. On est chez moi.

- Moi, je suis sorti. J'ai traversé le pallier.

- Ton humour est toujours aussi nul.

Son visage est caché par le livre qu'il tient dans ses mains mais j'aime penser qu'il est en train de sourire.

- Vas dormir Stiles.

- Et te laisser seul ici ? Pas question ! On ne sait jamais, peut-être que t'es un voleur ou un mec chelou qui fouille dans tous les recoins. »

Il abaisse son livre et hausse un sourcil.

« Bon ok, c'est peu probable, mais il n'empêche que-

Je suis coupé dans ma phrase par une main qui m'attrape le bras et me tire en avant. Je me retrouve bientôt sur le canapé, la tête enfoncée dans un coussin.

« Enfoiré. », lancé-je mollement, la voix étouffée par l'oreiller. Il ricane et je relève la tête pour lui lancer un regard noir mais le livre fait de nouveau barrière. Je lève les yeux au ciel avant de me repositionner correctement. Ma tête atteint presque sa cuisse, seul le coussin nous sépare et mes jambes dépassent à l'autre bout mais je suis plutôt bien installé.

« Dors. »

Je ferme les yeux, étrangement apaisé par la présence de mon voisin et du silence tranquille qui s'installe, seulement interrompu par le bruissement des pages qui se tournent. A un moment, j'ai même l'impression qu'une main se glisse dans mes cheveux mais je m'enfonce déjà dans les limbes et ma conscience s'évapore dans l'obscurité avant que je n'en sois certain.

* * *

Et Voilà !

L'arrivée des Hale ! Avec son lot de surprises. Ouep j'ai fait de Malia une petite fille. Nous sommes dans un UA après tout je peux faire ce que je veux. Derek est bien libraire après tout haha donc ça ne devrait pas vous choquer plus que ça ! )

Petite scène entre Derek et Stiles à la fin ouhouuu on veut en voir plus ? Ça arrive promis !

L'intrigue se met en place doucement, et donc à votre avis, le puma il est attardé ou c'était juste sa première fois ?

:D

J'espère que vous avez aimé en tout cas !

Moi, je vais aller me pieuter maintenant parce que je me lève dans quatre pauvres petites heures et je sens que je le réveil va être difficile ! Haha

A Bientôt les keupains !


	6. Chapitre 6

Salutations jeunes gens !

Voici le nouveau chapitre, qui arrive tardivement je le sais bien et je m'en excuse. A genoux.

Je vais essayer d'écrire le suivant plus rapidement, vraiment. Si par malheur je venais à échouer encore une fois, je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser à nouveau car alors, cela ne sera pas de ma faute mais bien celles d'éléments extérieurs qui m'auront empêché de mener à bien ma mission.

Et j'arrête de parler de cette façon parce que c'est long et fastidieux.

Bref, sinon que dire… MERCI, encore et encore parce que vous êtes géniaux et que vos reviews le sont tout autant ! Merci à ceux qui sont là depuis le début et ceux qui nous ont rejoints en route, c'est vraiment génial d'avoir des réactions sur son travail et je ne vous en remercierais jamais assez.

J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire :D

* * *

Aaaaah !

'fait chaud putain.

Pourquoi il fait aussi chaud d'ailleurs ?...Est-ce que ma maison brûle ?

…Est-ce que je brûle ?

…

J'ouvre grand les yeux sous la panique et la lumière agresse mes rétines encore mal réveillées. Je fronce les sourcils, déjà parce que je ne sens aucune odeur et aussi parce que je n'ai mal nulle-part.

Mais alors pourquoi…

… Attendez une minute…est-ce que mon canapé est en train de respirer ? Oh mon dieu. J'ai acheté un objet animé ! J'hésite à me relever d'un coup pour le prendre sur le fait mais si je bouge il va savoir que je sais qu'il n'est pas un objet ordinaire. Et franchement, s'il est vivant et qu'il ne s'est pas manifesté ça n'annonce rien de bon. Si ça se trouve… c'est un canapé psychopathe et c'est pour ça que la mémé s'en est débarrassé si facilement. Mon dieu, peut-être qu'il attend juste le bon moment pour m'étouffer avec son cuir…

« Stiles…je peux t'entendre penser d'ici, comment fais-tu pour réfléchir autant alors que tu viens à peine de te réveiller ? », souffle alors une voix grave.

Je sursaute, coupé dans ma réflexion et relève ma tête abruptement. Si vite que mon cou craque violemment en fait. Je grimace et vais pour me passer une main sur la nuque mais des doigts inconnus me devancent et viennent masser la partie endolorie. J'ouvre les yeux que j'ai fermés sous la douleur et tombe sur le visage soucieux de Derek.

Visage qui ne se trouve qu'à quelques centimètres du mien.

…Merde.

Comment ça se fait qu'on soit si proche ?

J'avais ma tête au niveau de ses jambes ! Et-Et là je suis complètement allongé sur lui ça n'a aucun sens !

Putain, ça y est mon pauvre petit cœur a réalisé que j'étais couché sur Derek et commence à tambouriner dans ma poitrine. Sauf qu'il va s'arrêter tout de suite le petit con parce que sinon on va se faire repérer ! Et on ne veut pas se faire repérer, surtout quand on ne sait pas si le mec sur lequel on est présentement avachi est intéressé par notre modeste personne. Organe de mes deux. Hum, insulter l'organe qui me permet de vivre n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée…

Ses doigts palpent toujours la peau de mon cou et bordel de cul ça fait un bien fou. La douleur s'en va d'un coup.

« Ça va mieux ?

— T'es sûr que tu veux être libraire, non parce que masseur ça peut être bien aussi, comme ça je pourrais avoir des massages gratis en tant que voisin et tout !, lancé-je pour éviter de penser au fait que ses yeux sont rivés sur les miens et que son regard me fait sentir tout bizarre. Nan mais ça devrait être interdit d'avoir des yeux pareils aussi, c'est même pas une vraie couleur en plus ! Enculé.

— Si j'étais masseur tu payerais quand même, répond-t-il avec air amusé.

— Quoi ?... Même pas une petite réduction ? demandé-je avec une moue outrée.

Il fit mine de réfléchir et je lève les yeux au ciel.

— Non.

— Bon et bien reste libraire alors !

Il me sourit narquoisement et je lui fais la grimace.

— Et sinon tu comptes bouger un jour ?

Hein ?

Je penche la tête sur le côté pour montrer mon incompréhension et son sourire s'agrandit, sourire toujours aussi moqueur. Sourire toujours aussi déstabilisant.

Il baisse les yeux. Je l'imite.

Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Je remarque que mes bras sont complètement et fortement enroulés autours de son torse. Comme un koala à un tronc d'arbre ou une moule à son rocher –mais je préfère tout de même la première comparaison...-. Mes jambes sont complètement emmêlées aux siennes et je ne comprends pas du tout comment nous en sommes arrivés là.

Je m'empresse de me dégager (même si une pointe de regret prend place dans un coin de mon esprit), me positionnant sur mes genoux pendant qu'il se rassoit sans me quitter des yeux.

« ...Tu bouges encore plus quand tu dors, c'est hallucinant. », finit-il par marmonner, les sourcils toujours aussi froncés.

Je lui lance un regard noir pour faire bonne figure tout en me fustigeant intérieurement. Ce n'est pas la première fois que cela arrive bien entendu et Scott aime beaucoup me narguer là-dessus (depuis la primaire, c'est pour dire…) mais jusqu'à maintenant ce n'était jamais arrivé avec un mec que je connais si peu, seulement avec mes amis les plus proches.

Je n'aime pas ça.

Je me lève précipitamment du canapé, gêné évidement. Je me rends dans la cuisine et m'exhorte au calme tout en sortant un verre du placard. Je m'éclaircis la gorge quand je sens le regard de Derek sur moi.

« Je dormais depuis longtemps ? demandé-je pour que l'autre cesse de m'observer si fixement.

Derek hausse les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je me suis endormi quand tu as commencé à me prendre pour ton ours en peluche. »

La gêne revient, un peu. Puis elle disparait quand je pense au fait qu'il m'a complètement laissé faire.

Il aurait tout aussi bien pu me pousser, ou me secouer comme un prunier alors je suppose que c'est positif…

Mais positif pourquoi ?

Est-ce que j'espère vraiment qu'il se passe quelque chose avec ce mec ?

Nan parce que mine de rien…je le connais à peine le gus et en plus de ça il est franchement bizarre… ne parlons même pas de sa famille, qui selon moi a de sérieux soucis -surtout en ce qui concerne la notion d'intimité-.

« Stiles ! Ton verre-

Je baisse les yeux et remarque que plongé dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas fait attention à ce que je faisais. L'eau déborde tellement que le plan de travail s'en trouve inondé. Je pousse un juron coloré, attrape l'éponge et m'empresse de réparer mes conneries.

J'entends Derek tousser pour camoufler ce que je pense être un rire et je relève la tête pour lui jeter un regard noir. Ses yeux brillent d'un amusement contenu et sa main cache à peine le sourire en coin qui décore ses lèvres.

Il est vraiment beau.

Mon cœur rate un battement. Cette sensation deviendrait presque habituelle ces derniers temps. Je peine à détourner les yeux.

Peut-être bien que j'ai envie qu'il se passe quelque chose en effet…

Mais quoi ?

Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de relations. Que ce soit avec des filles ou des mecs. Ma première fois fut avec une fille du lycée, Heather, avec qui je suis sorti pendant quelques mois. Ce ne fut pas grandiose. Déjà parce que nous étions tous deux inexpérimentés mais aussi et surtout parce que j'étais, eh bien… gay ! On s'est séparés peu de temps après. Ma première fois avec un mec s'est passée différemment. C'était à la fac, pendant une fête et l'alcool y fut pour beaucoup. Je ne me souviens plus vraiment du mec, juste qu'il s'appelait Will et qu'il savait très bien s'y prendre. J'avais déjà des doutes sur ma sexualité avant mais cette soirée a confirmé mes suppositions. Suite à cela, j'ai eu quelques histoires par-ci par-là mais jamais rien de bien sérieux, la plupart du temps c'était même purement sexuel.

« Quelle heure est-il ? », demande Derek en s'étirant doucement.

Je sors de mes pensées et jette un œil au micro-onde. « Treize heures, onze. Tu travailles pas aujourd'hui ?

Derek secoue la tête négativement. « La librairie est fermée le lundi. »

« Tu comptes crécher la journée ici donc, supposé-je avec un sourire tout en lui montrant la bouteille d'eau du doigt pour savoir s'il en veut.

— Pourquoi, je dérange ? marmonne-t-il en croisant les bras. Je lève les yeux au ciel devant sa susceptibilité et lui sers un verre avant de le rejoindre.

— Non, non …tu es un vrai rayon de soleil ! lui lancé-je avec un sourire ironique.

Il grogne et je ricane. Je lui tends ensuite son verre et vient m'avachir à ses côtés. Le silence s'installe un instant. Nous fixons tous les deux la télévision éteinte et j'hésite franchement à l'allumer parce qu'on a l'air con comme ça.

Ai-je déjà mentionné que je ne supportais pas le silence ?

« T'as faim ?

— Ca dépend, c'est toi qui cuisine ? », réplique-t-il immédiatement et j'adopte une moue outrée.

« Qu'est-ce tu que insinues par-là ? demandé-je en plissant les yeux. Il hausse ces foutus sourcils l'air de dire « c'est évident non ? » et je renifle dédaigneusement.

« Je sais très bien cuisiner. Je suis même un spécialiste si tu veux tout savoir, les gens se pressent pour gouter à ma cuisine, ils la goutent, la savourent et-

— Ils meurent. », m'interrompt-il en me regardant fixement.

Je croise les bras tout en essayant de retenir le sourire qui se presse contre mes lèvres.

« Je pensais pourtant t'avoir déjà dit que ton humour était déplorable. », dis-je en soupirant exagérément.

— Qui a dit que c'était de l'humour ?

— Tes yeux qui brillent. Comme ceux des princesses.

Il me lance un regard noir.

— Je n'ai pas les yeux qui brillent, grogne-t-il en reprenant un visage impassible qui me fait rire doucement.

— Donc tu ne nies pas le fait d'avoir des yeux de princesse ?

Cette fois-ci mon sourire fait limite le tour de mon visage mais je n'y peux rien, c'est tellement facile.

Deux secondes plus tard, je me retrouve par terre parce que cet abruti -qui ne semble pas du tout avoir conscience de sa force – vient de me balancer un coussin à la gueule. Putain je l'avais pas vu venir celui-là. Sa tête apparait dans mon champ de vision tandis que je frotte mon dos douloureux et ses yeux verts sont grand ouvert, figés dans une expression de surprise horrifiée.

— Merde, Stiles tu vas bien ?!

— Impec', j'adore voltiger dans les pièces comme ça c'est genre mon dada et tout. », répliqué-je sarcastiquement tout en acceptant la main qu'il me tend.

Il me regarde sans rien dire, semblant vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais ne sachant pas quoi. Du coup il dit rien et me regarde avec son air constipé habituel.

— Juste mec… arrête le lait, la soupe ou la drogue…j'en sais rien,-je m'en fous en fait- mais juste, arrête. C'était un coussin bordel, un pauvre coussin et pourtant j'ai l'impression d'avoir rencontré un putain d'arbre, et pas le pauvre petit bout de bois. Non. Genre le gros chêne centenaire tu vois ! –Et je sais ce que ça fait hein, ça m'est déjà arrivé !-…

Je continue de babiller pendant qu'il me frotte le dos doucement. Il soupire sans répondre à mes paroles et je finis par me taire, essoufflé. Pour finalement me rendre compte que je n'ai plus mal du tout.

Mince, il est vraiment doué.

Le silence se réinstalle et je soupire.

« Bon on mange ou tu veux essayer avec un autre oreiller pour voir si ça marche aussi bien ? », finis-je par dire avec un sourire en coin –j'ai vraiment du mal à rester énervé…surtout quand je dois faire face à des yeux pareils-.

« …Manger me semble être une meilleur idée.

— Bien, parce que le premier coup m'a déjà assez sonné comme ça. Rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais t'associer à une princesse… »

Enfin sauf dans ma tête, cela va de soi. Parce ces yeux sont tout de même vachement grands.

Il secoue la tête, semblant quelque peu déconcerté par ma réaction. Je me lève et il me suit. On se rend dans la cuisine et je réfléchis à ce que qu'on pourrait manger. J'ai pas tellement envie de me casser la tête mais il faut quelque chose qui nous plaise à tous les deux. Et qui laisse monsieur-j'ai-décidé-d'assassiner-mon-voisin-avec-un-coussin-parce-que-c'est-fun sans voix en passant. Parce qu'il a osé douter de mes talents culinaires.

« Pâtes à la bolognaise ça te vas ? », demandé-je la tête plongée dans le frigo.

Bon on repassera pour le « laisser sans voix » mais là maintenant toute de suite je ne suis pas inspiré et puis il a l'air de manger tout et n'importe quoi de toute manière alors ça devrait aller. En plus ma sauce bolo' elle déchire tout.

Il hoche la tête doucement et je m'empresse de regrouper tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Il me regarde faire, appuyé sur le plan de travail et je m'escrime à l'ignorer parce que merdre c'est stressant. Forcément je me remets à parler tout en mettant la casserole sur le feu.

« Et donc, que vient faire ta famille à Beacon Hills ? »

Trop occupé à ma préparation je ne fais pas attention à ce qui m'entoure c'est pourquoi je mets un certain temps à comprendre ce qu'il me dit quand Derek me répond -après ce qu'il semble être une intense réflexion-. Merde je lui demande pas ce qu'il pense du conflit palestino-israélien pourtant.

« Affaire de famille.

— C'est grave ? , réponds-je spontanément en relevant la tête.

— Non, juste un problème avec… notre ancienne maison. »

Il hausse les épaules et vu l'air qu'il aborde je préfère ne pas en demander d'avantage. Enfin pour l'instant. Il y a forcément un moment où je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait habité ici avant. En même temps, je ne connais pas grand-chose de sa vie si ce n'est qu'il est libraire, qu'il parle avec ses sourcils et qu'il ne connait que le noir comme couleur.

C'est assez limité quand on regarde bien.

Je lui tends les tomates tout en continuant de m'occuper de l'ail. « Tu peux les rincer s'il te plait ? »

J'attends.

Il ne les prend pas.

Je relève la tête, les sourcils froncés et tombe sur son visage sceptique tandis qu'il regarde les trois légumes présents dans ma main.

« T'as souvent des stop comme ça ou c'est la tomate qui te fais cet effet ?

— Est-ce vraiment utile ?

— …Est-ce que c'est une question rhétorique ? Non parce que perso c'est pas trop mon trip' de réfléchir aux questions existentielles quand je suis en train de-

— Est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire de les laver ?, me coupe-t-il après avoir levé les yeux au ciel.

— Comment ça « est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire ? », mais bien sûr que c'est nécessaire ! —C'est même indispensable, tu regardes jamais la télé ou quoi ? Pourtant je suis sûr qu'ils en parlent aussi dans les bouquins. Tu sais le nombre de produits chimiques qu'ils foutent sur les légumes ? C'est hallucinant ! Personnellement je n'ai pas envie d'attraper le cancer, ni d'avoir des enfants à trois bras -bon ok, j'exagère peut-être pour les bras, mais pas pour le cancer-. Nan mais plus sérieusement t'es déjà entré dans une cuisine avant ?

A la fin de ma tirade, il me lance un regard noir mais je pense que c'est surtout dû au fait qu'il n'a pas l'habitude qu'on pointe son ignorance dans un domaine. Il m'arrache pratiquement les tomates des mains et je ris doucement après lui avoir tapé le biceps amicalement. Il grogne mais lave les tomates sans rien ajouter.

« Mais tu cuisines jamais ?

Il se tend tout en continuant de rincer les tomates.

—…Pas vraiment.

— Hum…donc ça veut dire jamais.

Il grogne à nouveau, mon sourire s'agrandit.

— Et tes sœurs ?

Il secoue la tête négativement. J'hausse les sourcils.

—… Ton oncle ?

— Non plus.

— Nan sérieux ?! Y'en a aucun de vous qui cuisine ?

— …Isaac sait faire des œufs au plat.

— Oh mon dieu ! Mais…vous vous nourrissez de quoi exactement ? D'amour et d'eau fraiche ? Vous êtes des hippies ? »

Derek grimace :

« Non. Et on mange très bien. Varié et équilibré.

— Vraiment ?, demandé-je d'un air peu convaincu en croisant les bras.

— On ne commande jamais au même endroit plus d'une fois par semaine, ose-t-il me répondre en haussant les épaules. Comme s'il n'y avait aucun problème.

— Bordel mais comment ça se fait que vous soyez tous encore vivant ? Et qu'aucun de vous n'ait de problèmes de santé…ou ne soit obèse ?!

— Bons gènes. », me répond-t-il d'un air amusé tout en posant les tomates à côté de moi.

Je secoue la tête mais ne trouve rien à répondre.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour vivre à côté d'inconscients pareils ? », marmonné-je tout en plongeant les spaghettis dans la casserole. Je rajoute de l'huile d'olive et du sel dans l'eau avant de m'occuper de la sauce sous les yeux curieux de Derek qui suit tous mes mouvements attentivement.

« Quand as-tu appris à cuisiner ? », finit-il par me demander quelques minutes plus tard, coupant par la même occasion le silence tranquille qui s'est installé.

J'hausse les épaules avant de répondre, tout en continuant de m'occuper de la préparation : « Vers mes dix ans. Mon père a eu une mauvaise passe suite à la mort de ma mère », commencé-je en prenant une pause à la fin de ma phrase.

« Il a commencé à boire, il mangeait mal, ne cuisinait plus du tout, négligeait les tâches ménagères…Cela a duré un peu plus d'un mois je pense…jusqu'à ce que je lui remette les idées en place en vidant les bouteilles dans les toilettes et que je lui hurle au visage que maman aurait honte de lui si elle le voyait comme ça. », finis-je avec un sourire. « J'étais déjà plutôt têtu à cet âge à ce qu'il parait…

… Le voir si triste, dévasté était vraiment difficile à supporter alors j'ai commencé à prendre soin de lui tandis qu'il s'escrimait à remonter la pente. J'ai commencé à faire des recherches –je suis vraiment doué pour ça- puis on a fait des tests. C'était pas glorieux au début et cela a engendré pas mal de fous-rires d'ailleurs. On a dû appeler la mère de Scott à l'aide de nombreuses fois… puis on s'est amélioré et la cuisine est en quelques sortes devenue notre truc. Enfin d'avantage le mien à vrai dire. Mon père préfère largement être devant une assiette que derrière les fourneaux. », terminé-je en riant.

Je relève la tête quand je ne reçois aucunes réactions de la part de mon voisin et le trouve en train de me regarder fixement. C'est genre intense en plus. Yeux de princesse à la con. Merde. Et voilà le retour des sensations bizarres.

« Quoi ?, soufflé-je.

— Rien. Je ne sais pas. Je…, il s'arrête brusquement, hésite, semble réfléchir avant de finalement rouvrir la bouche : Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. J'ai toujours trouvé les formules de politesse idiotes. « Toutes mes condoléances », c'est creux, vide et-

— Ce n'est pas grave Derek. Ta réaction est suffisamment claire à mes yeux. », le coupé-je quand je le vois batailler avec lui-même pour trouver une explication. Je pose ma main sur son bras et lui souris doucement, une sensation inhabituelle me parcourant le corps doucement. « Merci. »

Il hoche la tête maladroitement et je retourne à mes fourneaux.

« Mes parents sont morts aussi. », laisse-t-il finalement échapper, me coupant dans mon action.

Silence.

« Je sais. », lui répond-je avec un sourire triste. Je pose ma main sur la sienne et la presse doucement avant de retourner surveiller ma casserole.

Il ne sert à rien d'en dire plus. Nous savons tous les deux que c'est inutile.

* * *

La préparation est presque terminée.

Une bonne odeur embaume maintenant le loft et Derek semble de plus en plus impatient. Et affamé. J'ai failli renverser la casserole deux fois, mais grâce aux impressionnants réflexes de mon voisin, tout est resté sous contrôle et le sol de la cuisine n'a aucune tâche. Je suis plutôt fier de moi. Je ne peux pas en dire autant du plan de travail cependant mais je n'ai jamais su cuisiné proprement donc.

« C'est bientôt fini ?

Je me tourne vers le brun en l'entendant grommeler. Je lève les yeux au ciel.

— Presque ! », dis-je en portant la cuillère pleine de sauce à mes lèvres. Je goutte, rajoute un peu de sel avant de sourire, satisfait.

« Et moi ? », lance-t-il en lorgnant sur la cuillère.

Je le regarde, amusé avant de lui répondre : « Toi, tu attendras d'être à table. Il faut que tu la goûtes sur les pâtes sinon ça perd tout son sens. »

Il grogne et je ris à nouveau avant de prendre la casserole pleine de pates dans mes mains.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Je vide l'eau dans la passoire, idiot, réponds-je en levant les yeux au ciel devant le ton défiant qu'il prend.

Je n'ai pas le temps de faire un geste qu'il me retire la casserole des mains.

« Hey ! », protesté-je sous la surprise.

« Je veux pouvoir manger un jour !

— Je n'allais pas la faire tomber.

— Je n'en suis pas si sûr.

Je croise les bras, vexé mais il m'ignore délibérément et s'applique à sa tache sans rien dire. Je l'observe -parce que merde, ses biceps quoi !- mais je suis interrompu dans ma contemplation par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée.

Je souffle mais me dirige tout de même vers la porte puisque Derek semble gérer. J'ouvre la porte et tombe sur un livreur.

Hein ?

« Bonjour, les locataires d'en face m'ont dit que c'était à vous que je devais m'adresser pour la facture. », me lance le jeune homme avec un gentil sourire.

« Euh…

— Combien je vous dois ?, demande alors la voix blasée de Derek qui vient d'apparaitre dans mon dos.

— 65,90$.

J'écarquille les yeux devant le montant pendant que le brun soupire tout en retirant les billets de son portefeuille. « Gardez la monnaie. »

Le livreur les remercie chaudement avant de s'en aller, les laissant tout deux plantés devant la porte. Je me tourne vers mon voisin qui est occupé à assassiner la porte d'en face du regard.

« Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un se faire escroquer par sa famille avant. », lancé-je avec humour.

— Bande d'enfoirés. Ils se foutent de ma gueule en plus. »

— Mais non, peut-être qu'ils sont en train de manger gentiment, le visage plein de gratitude-

— Non. Ils rient.

— ...Ok. Et donc, tu comptes regarder la porte d'un sale œil encore longtemps ?

Il grogne.

— Tu veux que j'assassine la porte du regard avec toi ?

Il hausse un sourcil dans ma direction.

— Nan parce que je veux bien mais c'est juste que j'arrive pas trop à être énervé là, vu que c'est pas moi qui vient de claquer soixante-dix balles pour un repas. »

Il soupire avant de m'attraper par le bras pour rentrer à l'intérieur de mon loft. « Ça ne sert à rien, l'idée ne les…ferait rire que d'avantage.

— Hey, qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? Et comment tu le sais ? T'es voyant ? »

Il se tourne vers moi et hausse les épaules. « Non, je les connais juste très bien. ».

« Bon, alors on les mange ces pates ? », demandé-je avec un grand sourire.

Il hoche la tête avec un micro sourire et on retourne dans la cuisine pour récupérer de quoi mettre la table. Il verse la sauce encore fumante sur les pâtes et me suis tandis que j'apporte les assiettes jusqu'à la table basse du salon. Je manque de tomber encore une fois mais il me rattrape par la taille. La sensation revient plus forte qu'auparavant et je peste une nouvelle fois contre ma maladresse. Il me lâche après un temps –qui semble durer bien trop longtemps pour mon petit cœur- et me prends les assiettes des mains en grognant.

« Tu ne portes plus rien jusqu'à nouvel ordre. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel et part chercher les couverts et l'eau. Il me surveille du coin des yeux et je lui lance un grand sourire quand tout est posé sur la table. Il secoue la tête d'un air amusé.

« On regarde un film ?

— Si tu veux, répond-il en haussant les épaules.

—…Une idée ?

— Pas vraiment.

— Evidemment. »

Il grogne et je ris. « Bon et bien je choisi dans ce cas. Des préférences ?

— Tout sauf des comédies romantiques, marmonne-t-il en plissant le nez.

— Pourquoi, tu ne veux pas que je te vois pleurer ?, répliqué-je avec un sourire moqueur.

Il me foudroie du regard et je lève les mains en signe de paix. Même si mon sourire ne veut juste pas disparaitre.

Au final, on met Avengers parce que Derek ne l'a pas vu. Et aussi parce que je ne m'en lasse pas. J'ai un problème avec les films Marvel. Et les super-héros. Et tout ce qui touche au surnaturel. Ouais, j'ai un problème avec beaucoup de choses en vrai.

Nous nous installons. Je m'assois en tailleur et pose mon assiette sur mes genoux tandis que Derek mange au-dessus de la table. Je lève les yeux au ciel devant tant de manières. Après la première bouchée, que j'observe distraitement de l'œil, il se tourne vers moi avec de grands yeux.

« Haha ! Je savais que tu aimerais ! », m'exclamé-je en souriant, le cœur léger et les yeux brillants. « Alors ça fais quoi de manger un vrai repas ? »

Il hausse les épaules et se tourne vers l'écran. « C'est pas trop mal. »

Je le frappe à l'épaule. « Hey ! Mr le constipé ça t'arracherait la bouche de me faire un compliment ? »

Il lève les yeux au ciel mais un petit sourire apparait sur ses lèvres. « C'est bon. Merci Stiles. »

Mon sourire s'agrandit et je me mets à manger à mon tour.

Finalement nos assiettes sont rapidement terminées et on regarde le film. Derek me grogne dessus toutes les cinq minutes parce que je gigote mais je n'y peux rien. Il râle quand je commente le film ou que je prononce les dialogues mais il a toujours son petit sourire en coin alors je suppose que ce n'est pas très grave. Au beau milieu du film, il attrape un coussin, le fout sur mes cuisses et vient s'allonger. « A ton tour. », souffle-t-il pour justifier son action et je ris doucement parce que ses oreilles sont rouges de gêne. Peut-être que je ne suis pas le seul qui veuille qu'il se passe quelque chose en fin de compte…

Je ne commente pas et laisse juste la sensation bizarre faire ce qu'elle veut parce qu'au final ce n'est pas si désagréable.

* * *

« Merci. Pour les pâtes. Et le reste.

— De rien, c'était sympa !

— Ouais.

On se regarde sans rien dire et un malaise s'installe doucement. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie qu'il parte, déjà parce que j'étais bien moi sur le canapé avec son corps collé au mien –un vrai radiateur ce mec- et ensuite parce que je déteste la solitude. J'aimerais lui dire qu'il peut revenir quand il veut, mais j'ai peur de sonner trop insistant alors je me tais et je le regarde. Et il me regarde aussi, sur le pas de la porte. Et c'est bizarre.

« A plus tard. », finit-il par dire avant de sortir de l'appartement.

« A plus tard. », dis-je à mon tour avec un sourire tout en me forçant à fermer la porte.

Une fois close, je me tape le front contre le bois plusieurs fois. Parce que c'était ridicule. Parce ma réaction est ridicule et que je ressemble à une adolescente de quatorze ans. « A plus tard » répété-je avec une voix à la con avant de me frapper le front avec ma paume. Pathétique. Je soupire et vais m'avachir dans le canapé.

Le silence s'installe à nouveau, assourdissant et je soupire parce que je n'aime pas ça. Alors j'allume la télé même si les émissions craignent à cette heure-ci et me pelotonne dans le plaid.

Je soupire.

Puis je me rends compte de ce que je fais et je me relève brusquement.

Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ? Putain il est juste parti en face. Pas à la guerre. Faut arrêter les conneries là !

J'ai l'impression d'être Scott, quand il commençait à sorti-

OH MON DIEU !

J'attrape mon gilet et mes clés et je me rue hors de mon appartement.

* * *

« Scott… SCOTT ! », hurlé-je à plein poumons tout en tambourinant à la porte de l'appartement de mon meilleur ami.

« C'est pas bientôt fini ce bordel ?!

— Oh la ferme Larry, c'est pas comme si tu faisais grand-chose de tes journées ! », répliqué-je fortement en direction du mur qui se trouve sur ma droite. Les murs sont plutôt fins ici et c'est comme ça qu'on a fait la connaissance de Larry, le voisin de Scott, et ex-mien par la même occasion.

— Stilinski ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fous-là, je croyais que t'avais déménagé petit con ?

— C'est le cas, mais je suis toujours ami avec Scott abruti !

— Oh bien !

Les insultes sont toujours de rigueur avec Larry, c'est comme ça qu'il montre son affection.

Je sors de mes pensées en entendant la porte s'ouvrir sur Scott.

— Scott vient d'ouvrir ! A plus, Larry !

— Bye Stiles!

— Est-ce que j'interromps quelque chose ?, me demande mon meilleur ami, les sourcils haussés.

Je secoue la tête rapidement avant de le pousser brusquement à l'intérieur. « Hey doucement ! », me lance-t-il tout en se laissant trainer. C'est là que je remarque son air débraillé et ses yeux brillants.

« Est-ce que _moi_ j'interromps quelque chose ? »

Il secoue la tête avec un sourire rêveur plaqué sur le visage. « Nan, timing parfait. »

Je ris doucement et suit Scott jusqu'au salon où Ally nous rejoint quelques secondes plus tard, vêtue d'un pyjama recouvert par un pull qui semble appartenir à Scott.

« Bon alors, pourquoi tant de cris ?, demande la brune tout en s'installant dans le canapé.

— C'est une situation d'urgence ! Je suis dans la merde.

— Pourquoi…t'as tué quelqu'un ? Je ne reviendrais pas sur ma promesse, si tu as besoin d'aide pour cacher un corps je suis là tu sais. »

Silence.

— Bordel mec, je t'aime.

— Je t'aime aussi.

— Bon les amants maudits, vous pouvez vous concentrer un peu ?, lance Allison en levant les yeux au ciel quand elle nous voit nous enlacer.

— Non Scott, pas ici, Ally va finir par se douter de quelque chose ! », chuchoté-je assez fort pour que la brune puisse entendre.

— Oui tu as raison !, répond-t-il sur le même ton et nous nous écartons brusquement.

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?, lance ma coéquipière quand nous nous tournons vers elle avec de grands sourires.

— Hum, tu m'as choisi comme coéquipier ?

— …Ouais. Pire erreur de ma vie.

— Tu es méchante.

— Et toi tu es venu parce que tu as un problème alors cesse de tourner autour du pot et crache le morceau Stilinski.

Je me tourne vers Scott en quête d'une âme solidaire mais mon ami me regarde avec son air sérieux –qui ne lui va pas du tout en passant-.

— Vous vous souvenez de Derek ?

— Mr Parpaing ?

— Bien sûr qu'on s'en souvient Stiles, t'arrêtes pas de nous rabâcher les oreilles avec lui depuis que tu as emménagé.

—…vraiment ?

Merde, je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte c'est encore plus flippant que ce que je croyais.

Les deux me regardent l'air de dire « tu oses réellement poser la question ? » et je soupire tout en prenant ma tête dans mes mains. « Je suis dans la merde. »

Silence.

Quand je relève la tête, le couple semble avoir une discussion silencieuse. Avec leur regard. Puis Scott soupire alors je suppose qu'il a perdu. Perdu quoi ? Ça j'en sais rien.

« Quoi ? », demandé-je suspicieux. Ally me regarde avec un grand sourire et Scott me tape l'épaule.

« Tu sais Stiles…il arrive un moment dans la vie où l'on…découvre certaines choses et-

— Pourquoi tu parles exactement de la même façon que mon père lorsqu'il a voulu avoir _la_ discussion avec nous ?

Ally pouffe derrière sa main et le sourire de Scott tremble tandis qu'il essaie de contenir son rire. Ils se foutent de moi.

Je les foudroie du regard.

« Ne nous regarde pas comme ça, ce n'est pas notre faute si tu es tombé amoureux mec.

— Hein ? Amoureux ?...Qui est amoureux ?

— Stiles !, s'exclament-ils en cœur et je croise les bras tout en détournant le regard.

— Bordel Stiles ce n'est pas la mort d'être amoureux de quelqu'un !

— Je ne suis pas amoureux ! Attiré d'accord, je ne peux pas le nier mais…amoureux. Non, juste non !

— Alors pourquoi t'es venu nous voir si c'est juste de l'attirance ?

J'ouvre la bouche pour répliquer mais je ne trouve rien alors je la referme et me lève subitement. Je me mets à arpenter la pièce nerveusement et mes amis me regardent, exaspérés.

— Je ne suis pas amoureux ok ? Je ne _peux_ pas être amoureux.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que je le connais à peine !

— Et alors ? Allison et moi-

— Ce n'est pas pareil. Vous c'était le destin, genre le temps s'est arrêté quand vos regards se sont croisés et tout le tralala. Moi, la première fois que j'ai vu Derek, j'ai eu une conversation avec ses sourcils, 'pas le même délire. »

— Ça ne s'est pas du tout passé comme ça et tu le sais très bien. Scott est venu te chercher, il a renversé son café sur moi et je me suis mise à lui hurler dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par s'enfuir en hurlant ton prénom !

— …Elle était vraiment flippante, souffle Scott, le regard hanté.

— Bref, ton excuse est pourrie, intervient Allison après avoir levé les yeux au ciel face à la réaction de son petit-ami.

— Je ne pas être amoureux de lui, merde !, sifflé-je tout en continuant de marcher.

— Tu l'as déjà dit ça

— Il est trop bizarre !, m'exclamé-je en levant mes bras brusquement.

— Stiles, je vais te révéler quelque chose qui va surement bouleverser la vision que tu as du monde et j'en suis vraiment navrée mais : tu es bizarre aussi !, réplique la brune sarcastiquement.

— Vous ne m'aidez pas ! lancé-je en les fusillant du regard.

— On essaie depuis le début mais tu ne veux juste pas admettre que tu as des sentiments pour Mr Parpaing !

— Merde, Scott tu ne peux pas dire une chose pareille et utiliser ce surnom dans la même phrase, c'est juste ridicule.

— Je m'en fiche, je continuerais de l'appeler comme ça. C'est marrant.

— Admets-le juste Stiles, qu'on en finisse.

Je soupire avant de passer une main dans mes cheveux. Parce qu'elle a raison et que cela ne sert à rien de continuer à leur mentir et surtout à me mentir.

— Ok. Il est… possible que j'aie des sentiments pour mon voisin.

Ils haussent les sourcils dans une parfaite synchronisation et je lève les yeux au ciel.

— _Très Bien_ ! J'ai des sentiments pour mon voisin ! Voilà vous êtes content ?

— Oh mon dieu Scott, notre petit Stiles est amoureux pour la première fois !, s'écrie Ally en essuyant la larme imaginaire qui coule sur sa joue.

Le couple éclate de rire et je soupire une nouvelle fois.

— Je vous hais. », dis-je mollement tout en allant m'installer sur le canapé.

« Comment tu t'en es rendu compte ?, demande finalement Scott après un moment de silence.

—…Quand j'ai commencé à devenir comme toi.

— C'est-à-dire ?, me demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, sincèrement confus.

— Je me suis mis à agir comme un chiot abandonné quand il est partit de chez moi tout à l'heure.

Allison éclate de rire et j'ai moi-même un sourire aux lèvres en voyant la tête que tire Scott.

— Sérieusement Stiles, à ce point ?, lance la brune entre deux rire et je la fusille du regard.

— Lâche-moi ok ? Ma fierté en prend déjà un coup, surtout que je m'étais juré en le voyant faire, dis-je pointant mon meilleur ami boudeur du doigt, que je n'agirais jamais comme lui quand je serais avec quelqu'un et je ne suis même pas avec Derek bordel de merde!

Le rire de la jeune femme redouble et je me prends la tête dans les mains en gémissant.

« J'ai été Scottisifié. »

* * *

**Blondie à 18h23** : _J'ai entendu dire que tu t'étais fait Scottisifié ! Buahaha, ça vient de réduire en cendre les quelques résidus de respect qu'il me restait envers ta pauvre personne !_

**Satan à 18h25** : _Je veux tous les détails. Ah et je suis pressée de voir quand tu atteindras le stade où tu te mettras à pleurer devant Titanic avec Scott ;)_

**Le gentil à 18h37** : _OMG J'ai ris tellement fort ! ps : Je veux une photo de ce fameux Mr Parpaing, parait qu'il est sexy ! ;P_

Je vais tuer Allison.

Avec un grognement digne de celui- bref je ne veux même pas y penser-, je me mets à taper un message haineux envers ma partenaire pour m'avoir aussi lâchement trahie ! Je tire la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble sans même relever la tête et avance instinctivement dans le hall.

Au moment où je relève la tête, une silhouette atterrie brusquement devant moi. Je pousse un cri, en lâche mon portable et mon regard accroche celui horrifié de mon voisin de palier.

« Bordel mais tu sors d'où ?! Tu m'as fait peur abruti ! Est-ce que tu viens vraiment de sauter du premier étage ? Si oui est-ce tu que as perdus l'esprit ?! Et merde mon portable ! m'exclamé-je à une vitesse hallucinante. Mon débit de parole est toujours plus rapide quand je suis soumis à une forte émotion. Pas ma faute.

« J'ai sauté du…premier étage. Désolé. Oui. Non. Désolé encore une fois. », me répond-il posément tout en récupérant mon appareil. Il le remet dans ma main tranquillement tandis que je le regarde avec de grands yeux.

Les autres membres de sa famille arrivent à ce moment-là et vu qu'ils viennent des escaliers, je me demande s'ils comptaient sauter du premier eux aussi.

« Ah parce qu'en plus vous faites ça en famille ? »

Je ne reçois aucune réponse, si ce n'est trois regards fixes de la part de Derek et ses sœurs et un sourire contrit d'Isaac. L'ascenseur s'ouvre à ce moment-là sur l'oncle chelou et sa fille tout aussi chelou et je retiens un gémissement.

« Ah tiens Stiles ! Merci encore d'avoir gardé Derek pour la journée, il est revenu étonnement détendu ! », s'exclame celui-ci avec son habituel sourire malsain. Malia gigote dans ses bras et il la pose sur le sol. Deux secondes plus tard mes jambes sont encerclées par de petits bras étrangement forts. Derek grogne et les autres rient plus ou moins fortement.

« Sortie en famille ? », demandé-je avec hésitation tout en ignorant de façon délibérée la remarque précédente.

Derek acquiesce silencieusement.

« Ouep, c'est une tradition familiale ! », lance Laura avec un sourire.

« Et vous faites ça souvent ? »

J'essaie de faire la conversation, et merde c'est vachement difficile avec eux. Je vois bien que Laura essaye d'être gentille mais les ondes qui émanent de l'oncle me font frissonner. La prise sur mes jambes aussi. J'ai l'impression d'être piégé et c'est perturbant

« Une fois par mois. », intervient alors Cora, la voix neutre et le visage impassible. Flippant.

Le seul que j'ai envie d'entendre parler ne dit pas un mot et j'ai l'impression d'être face à un mur. Il était pourtant plus ouvert quand nous étions tous les deux. Je ne peux empêcher la pointe de déception qui s'insuffle dans mon esprit et ça m'énerve parce merde je suis vraiment Scottisifié !

« Bon et bien on ne va pas t'embêter plus longtemps ! », s'exclame Laura tout en commençant à partir. Les autres la suivent immédiatement et je suis une fois de plus impressionné par son autorité naturelle. Ils me disent tous au revoir, plus ou moins chaleureusement et Isaac doit presque arracher Malia de mes jambes vu que celle-ci ne semble pas vouloir me lâcher.

Seul Derek reste en arrière un instant et je lui lance un regard interrogatif. Il ne dit rien mais me regarde encore de son regard étrange, celui qui provoque une sensation étrange dans mon estomac. Puis une seconde plus tard, sans signe avant-coureur, je me retrouve entouré de bras chaud tandis que son nez se faufile dans le creux de mon cou.

Ok.

Pas de panique.

V'là qu'il se met à frotter son nez contre la peau sensible et je frissonne malgré moi.

Merde. Je crois que mon cerveau court-circuite.

Juste au moment où je réalise ce qu'il se passe, il se dégage brusquement et s'en va comme si de rien n'étais. Je tourne la tête pour le regarder partir mais il a déjà disparu et je me retrouve planté comme un con dans le hall de mon immeuble.

Et mon cœur ne veut pas arrêter de palpiter.

J'attrape mon portable que je serais fortement dans ma main sans m'en rendre compte.

**Sms envoyé à : 18h48 à Scotty** : _Je suis vraiment dans la merde._

**18h 49 à Scotty** : _La grosse merde. Help !_

* * *

Et voilà~

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à commenter pour me dire votre avis ;)

A bientôt pour la suite.

Ps : Je n'essaye même plus de garder le mystère hein, je veux dire la dernière partie est assez évidente XD, les « traditions familiales » qui se déroulent « une fois par mois » ça ne trompe personne. Haha. J'aurais lutté jusqu'au bout toutefois.

Orpheo


End file.
